Dichosos los ojos
by Kire
Summary: Es el 7º año en Hogwarts.Todos han cambiado.Y TODOS lo han notado.Ellos sobre todo.Aunque ellas siguen siendo más maduras que ellos, un chico, uno entre la multitud, madurará gracias a otra chica.Otra entre la multitud.Un DH con amor, secretos, pasió
1. Imprevisible

**Dichosos los ojos**

**1.Imprevisible**

Dichosos los ojos que mostraron mi debilidad.Dichosos los ojos que me sumieron en el peor de los augurios.Dichosos los ojos que me sorprendieron, motivaron, ayudaron, comprendieron, consolaron, intimidaron, cautivaron, odiaron...Dichosos los malditos ojos que acabaron conmigo.Dichosos, dichosos y dichosos por haberme hecho así.Dichoso él por ser como es.Dichoso y redichosos él por todo lo que me dio.Y sobre todo, dichosa yo por darme de lado y olvidarme.

-----

El tren ya llevaba un buen recorrido hecho y los alumnos ya estaban cansados del viaje.Hermione, en cambio, era todo nervios.Aún a pesar de que era Prefecta e iba a entrar a 7º y eso suponía mucho estrés, ella estaba contenta.Harry y Ron, por su parte, estaban más que hartos del tema.

-¡Oh, vamos chicos! ¡Seguro que este año es mejor!  
-Claro Hermione...Tan relajado como el anterior...¡O más!-Dijo Ron sarcástico  
-Ron, es en estos momentos cuando estás mejor callado-Dijo tajantemente Hermione  
-Ya basta chicos-Intervino Harry pacíficamente

Hubo un pequeño silencio que pronto se vio derruido por las palabras arrastradas de un tipo de pelo rubio platino.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya..El cararajada, el zanahorias desdichado y la sangre sucia de los dientes largos-Dijo mientras los gorilas Crabbe y Goyle le reían la gracia como el par de pánfilos que son.-Parece increíble que aún sigues vivo, Potter.  
-¿Has venido a molestar o piensas hacer algo más?-Intervino mordaz Hermione antes de que Harry pudiera siquiera defenderse.  
-Te atreves a hablarme  
-No eres tan importante como para inspirar respero a los demás-Dijo Hermione, quién, sin darse cuenta se había levantado y había cruzado sus brazos preparándose para una discusión.  
-Te diré una cosa, Granger: La próxima vez que vayas a dirigirme la palabra, piénsatelo dos veces-Dijo amenazábdola con su flacucho y blanquecino dedo índice.

-Ehhh...Menos lobos ..Hm.. ¿Sabes? Debe de habrte enderezado muy bien Papá Malfoy en este verano porque, que yo recuerde...-Hizo una breve pausa donde colocó estratégicamente el dedo índice de su mano derecha entre la barbilla y la oreja y miró hacia arriba como intentando buscar un recuerdo-tú no eres más que un huroncito nervioso..¿No es así, Malfoy?-Añadió con una sonrisa de satisfacción, crueldad y picardía en su boca.

Ron no se cortó a la hora de reirse.En todo el tren se pudo percibir claramente su carcajada.Finalmente hasta Draco y Hermione intercambiaron una mirada de "Ya está bien, ¿No?"

-Mira Granger, tengo todo un curso para hacerte la vida imposible.Créeme cuando te digo que no me olvidaré de ti tan fácilmente.(N/A:Claro que no lo hará.. xD)

Y Malfoy desapareció del mismo modo que había aparecido: atravesando la puerta del vagón.(N/A:Ocurrencias nocturnas de una oU) Hubo de pasar un buen rato para que Ron decidiera hablar.Y lamentó más tarde el haberlo hecho.

-Ejem-Carraspeó el pelirrojo y Harry y Hermione le dedicaron una mirada interrogante-Hermione...

-¿Sí?-Preguntó antes de que nadie pudiera continuar aquella frase

-Bbbbueno...Creo que todos nos hemos quedado un poco pillados con la soberbia con la que tratarse a Malfoy-Dijo aún no muy convencido de ser él mismo quiero pronunciaba aquellas terribles palabras

-¿Demasiado mordaz?

-Mujer...-Intervino Harry-no pretendo apoyar a Malfoy, eso se sabe-Miró a Ron y éste asintió muy a cómo eras antes con él...esta actitud nueva al menos impresiona...

-Ya...-Dijo ella comenzando a mosquearse y cruzando ambos brazos del mismo modo que la vez anterior-he madurado-Dijo.Aunque en verdad hubiera querido ser un poco más grosera y haberles mandado a freir espárragos(N/A:No me pareció apropiado comenzar tan prionto con los tacos.. Si hay que usarlos, que sea en una situación de presión, riesgo, nerviosismo.. ¿No? =P)

-Eso no es razón para que seas más...¿Borde?-Preguntó Ron algo temoroso

-Perdóname, Ronald...-Dijo con un tonillo parecido al que usaba Umbridge a veces y con su mano derecha entre la garganta y el pecho como haciéndose la modesta-pero creía que los que más odiabais a Malfoy erais vosotros mismos... y, que yo sepa, no soy borde....sólo un tanto susceptible.

Cuando dejó de hablar con esa nueva actitud Umbridge de no alterarse por nada del mundo y sonreir dulcemente a todoso, abrió su maleta, cogió un trozo de pergamino y comenzó a escribir sin dejar atrás el suave tarareo de una cancioncilla infantil para limpiarse los dientes.

Llegaron a Hogwarts sobre las diez y media de la noche.La ceremonia no había sido para tirar cohetes, la verdad.A Gryffindor sólo le correspondieron un par de chicas.Niki Bowen, una joven rubia de melena larga y andares despreocupados, y Linda Huntley, otra chica rubia(Aunque ésta más oscura), de ojos cristalinos y aires de autosuficiencia.Slytherin, en cambio, fue la casa que más alumnos recibió.Casi treinta personas.Ravenclaw admitió a diecisiete chicos y a una sóla chica.La chica se parecía mucho a Hermione pero en pequeño y entre los demás diecisiete chicos había uno que era como Draco pero en mini.(N/A:¿Nos acordamos de Drakito cuando tenía 11 años? jajaj, ¡Qué monada! :P).Hufflepuff acogió a quince alumnos.

Ya a las doce de la noche los Prefectos condujeron a los nuevos alumnos a sus respectivas Torres y Salas Comunes.Hermione y Ron no tuvieron mucho trabajo, relativamente, con las nuevas alumnas de Gryffindor.En cambio, en Slytherin, apenas se podía intentar dormir por el alboroto de la gente cuchicheando.

-Bueno, ésta es la Sala Común-Explicó Hermione con tono dulce-Aquí es donde se reunen los miembros de la Casa para tratar temas y asuntos concretos o, en su defecto, para pasar el rato.¿Alguna pregunta?

-Sí-Dijo Niki-¿Siempre eres tan fingida?

La pregunta, para sorpresa de Ron, no alteró a Hermione.Es más, sonrió (Más si cabe) y habló.

-Perdona, pero no has esperado tu turno ni has levantado la mano-Dijo con una sonrisa tan amplia que apenas se alcanzaba a ver sus ojos miel.

Niki compartió una mirada incrédula con Linda y ambas arquearon la ceja simultánemanete.Niki alzó su mano.

-Cambio mi pregunta.Ahora. ¿Éste-Dijo señalando a Ron- es tu novio?-Hecha la pregunta se quedó señalando a Ron con el dedo índice de su mano derecha a la altura de la cintura y con la cara desorbitada(N/a:Ya saben, ojos extremadamente abiertos y boca con el labio superior torcido, ya me entienden.. =P)

-¡Ay, qué preguntas! Jaja-Rió falsamente, pero tan bien que parecía real-Se llama Ronald-Niki puso cara de impresión y de estar aguantándose la risa-Y no, no es mi novio.Es mi mejor amigo.

-Yyyyya....-Dijo como si hubiera leído algún pensamiento de Ron-¿Y tú cómo te llamas?

-Hermione...Hermione Granger

-Vaya Prefectitos-Susurró a Linda, quién asintió.

-Srta. Bowen, Srta. Huntley, la mano-Dijo Hermione sonriente

Linda, muy a su pesar, levantó su brazo.Hermione le sonrió.

-Si de nuestra promoción sólo somos 2 alumnas, ¿Cómo se supone que darmenos las clases?

-Todas sus clases se verán compartidas con las de Hufflepuff durante este curso. Si al año que viene recibimos más alumnos de 2º año, irán directamente a Gryffindor.Por alguna razón, este año el Sombrero Seleccionador lo decidió así.Si quieren saber más pueden hablar con la Profesora McGonagall, directora de la casa.Descubrirán que es una mujer encantadora.

Ron no sabía dónde esconderse.No reconocía a aquella Hermione Umbridge.A Aquella Dolores Granger.Niki y Linda cogieron sus baúles y comenzaron a subir las escaleras.Detrás iban Ron y Hermione, quienes subieron hasta el 7º piso donde, al parecer, estaban de jauja.Hermione se despidió con aires cantaries de Ron y le dijo que deseara buenas noches a Harry.Al entrar en el cuarto de las chicas se dio cuenta de que todas sus compañeras estaban hablando en corrito en la cama de Parvati acerca de los embarazos adolescentes.

-Pues yo creo que cuando te quedas embarazada a la primera vez es porque eres una irresponsable..-Comentaba Lavender

-No tienes por qué.Lo que pasa es que en esos momentos estás de calentón y no te enteras...-Dijo Parvati

-No ni poco..-Se defendió Lavender

-Oye, por cierto..-Comenzó una chica morena parecida a Cho pero con el pelo un poco más ondulado-¿Vosotras sois vírgenes?

Hermione, que estaba poniéndose el pijama, se quedó petrificada.Se notaba que todas estaban tensas.Excepto Parvati, que, gracias a su reciente pérdida de virginidad, pudo romper el hielo.

-Yo no-Dijo Parvati como lo más normal-Pasó este verano...Ya sabeis.. Un ligue de verano

-Yo sí-Comentó finalmente Lavender y la chica morena le siguió.

-¿Y tú, Hermione?-Preguntó pícara Parvati

-¿Eh? Ah.. Sí, sí.. Yo sí..

-Tú sí, ¿Qué?

-Soy virgen, sí

-Vaya, parece que soy la única estrenada-Dijo triunfante Parvati

-¿Y con quién perderíais la virginidad?.. Me refiero a todos los chicos de todo el mundo-Dijo la morena

-Si pudiera volver atrás, con Viktor Krum-Dijo Parvati

-Pues yo...-Empezó Lavender-Bueno, Krum está bien, peroo...hay que reconocer que los compañeros enclenques de 1º ya no son lo que eran..

-Tienes razón...-Dijo la morena.Y añadió:-Entre nosotras..Ron está muy bien(N/A:¡¡Qué lista!! jajaj)

-¿Qué me dices de Harry?-Añadió Parvati

-Tú no dices nada, Hermione-Dijo Lavender-Anda, sube a la cama de Parvati y dios con quién te lo harías por primera vez.

-¡Oh, no! ¡Mujer! ¡Esas son cosas íntimas!-Dijo con su nuevo tonillo Hermione Umbridge

-Mira, bonita-Dijo Parvati con una sonrisa-A mí no me engañas...Que yo sé que a ti te va alguien de aquí.. No sé quién aún, pero a ti te mola alguien.

-No, mujer, no...He, he-Rió falsamente-Vamos a dormir, anda, que se hace tarde.

Y acto seguido, Hermione se tapó y se durmió a los pocos instantes.Lavender, Parvati y Lene, que así se llamaba la chica morena, siguieron cuchicheando sobre chicos y sobre el nuevo comportamiento de su compañera.Y como muy bien había dicho Parvati, a Hermione le iba alguien de ahí, sólo que aún no se había percatado de ello.

La primera semana fue muy dura para todos, pero en especial para los chicos, quienes ya se empezaban a dar cuenta de que sus compañeras ya no eran unas niñas.

-¿Os habéis fijado en Parvati?-Dijo Ron con cara de salido babosillo-Tiene un cu..-Seamus le interrumpió

-Lavender tampoco se queda atrás, ¿Eh?

-No, no...Si todas están muy bien.Inclusive(N/A:Incluíd =P) Hermione-Añadió Dean.Y deseó no haberlo hecho.

Ron y Harry dejaron de reirse y se miraron mutua y simultáneamente muy serios.

-¿Qué pasa con Hermione?-Dijo Harry casi amenazador

-Joer, Harry.No me negarás que la chica ya tiene su tipido...Unas caderitas que quién las pillara, un culito de esos que dan ganas de apretar, unas buenas-Dean hizo un gesto y todos le entendieron-de esas que quitan el hipo...No sé...Que ya está para hacerle un favorcillo... ¿O no?  
-¡¡Pero qué pedazo de degenerado!!-Grtió Ron, quien ya empezaba a perder los papeles

-Vamos, Ron.Que Hermione ya no es lo que era.Que ahora te manda a freir espárragos y en lo único que piensas es en despelotarla(N/A:Perdón por la expresión.. Jejej, no encontré otra mejor U) con la mirada...

-¡¡¡Dios!!! ¿Pero quién te has creido que eres, tío? Vuelve a decir eso de Hermione y...y...Mira, no te digo lo que te hago-Dijo Harry casi chillando

-Bueno, Harry...-Añadió Seamus temeroso-Has de reconocer que ahora Hermione está más crecidita.

-Tú te callas-Dijeron al unísono Harry y Ron.

-Mira, Harry.A mí me da igual lo que digas, pero medio Hogwarts está por levantarse a la 'sabelotodo difícil'

-¿Difícil?-Preguntó Ron

-Difícil de entrar...Cuanto más difíciles son, más motivos te dan para que vayas a por ellas...Pero a saco, ¿Eh?

-Mira, Hermione tiene claras sus prioridades.Y créeme que tú no eres una de las primeras-Dijo Ron

-Como quieras...-Hubo una pausa y cuando se iban a meter en sus respectivas camas añadió:-Pero yo te digo que me la levanto este año como que me llamo Dean Thomas...

-Tú no vas a hacer nada-Dijo Ron apuntándole con su varita

-Ni te acercarás a ella-Dijo Harry siguiendo los pasos del pelirrojo

-Ni le hablarás

-Ni la mirarás con cara de baboso

-Ni aunque ella te hable

-Jamás

-Jamás-Repitió Ron

-Se te ocurra pensar en hacerle daño

-O en ponerle una mano encima

-Porque sino-Dijo Harry acercándose a su oído

-Te prometemos que tu vida será un infierno desde el día en que la toques-Dijo Ron con muchísimo desprecio

-Si no me la levanto yo lo hará otro.Seamus.Neville.Terry.Zacharias...Malfoy-Y al decir ese nombre ambos apretaron contra su cuello las varitas

-Odiarás haber dicho eso-Dijo Harry

-Ah...Y a Ginny NI TOCARLA, ¿Entendido? Y créeme que vayas a donde vayas, digas lo que digas y hagas lo que hagas...

-Vamos a estar ahí-Añadió Harry

-Espectantes...Alerta...

-¿Incluso cuando ella anda sola en la biblioteca mientras vosotros entrenais?

No se esperaban aquello.Era cierto.Jamás podrían vigilarla tan de cerca.¿Y si iba sola por la noche a algún sitio? Hermione era impredecible.Tanto que acabó siendo la más deseada por todo Hogwarts.Y a Harry y a Ron ya les habían puesto la mosca detrás de la oreja.

A principios de Octubre, en la Sala Común, volvió a salir el tema.Esta vez estaba Hermione delante.

-¿Y sabéis qué?-Preguntó entre risas chillonas y un poco falsas-¡El otro día Terry Boot se me acercó y me dijo que aceptara su ramo de rosas y que le aceptara a él como novio! ¿Os imaginais?-La chica comenzó a reir un poco más alto y más falsa.Después paró.-¿Qué os pasa?

-No, no...A nosotros nada...-Comentó Ron mientras ojeaba un catálogo de escobas y utensilios para guardianes.

-Por favooor, chiiicos-Dijo ella otra vez a lo Umbridge-nos conocemos, ¿Eh?. A mí podéis decírmelo

-¿Por qué no te miras al espejo de arriba a abajo y nos dices qué ha camniado en ti?-Dijo mordaz Harry- Es más.. Ya que eresa tan lista, ¿Por qué no piensas en por qué todos te mirán de más?

-Me parece que eso no es de tu incumbencia, Harry.-Contestó Hermione mientras una sonrisa desagradablemente similar a la de la mujer sapo de 5º curso se asomaba por su rostro.

-¿Ah, no? ¿Ah, no? ¡¡¡Perdóname si lo único que hago es protegerte!!!-Chilló Harry.Ella sólo juntó los dedos y cruzó la pierna

-¿Sabes mi edad, Harry?

-¿¡Qué!?

-Te repito.¿Sabes mi edad, Harry?-Contestó tranquila y simulando una sonrisa dulce

-¡¡Por supuesto que sí!!

-Y si sabes mi edad...¿Por qué no me dejas libertad para decidir lo que quiero hacer?-Dijo ella amenazadora

-¡¡Porque aún eres pequeña!!-Hermione frunció más el ceño.Esta vez no se cortó y no simuló sonrisa.Le había tocado la moral.Pero no habló.Escuchó.

-Hermione, eres nuestra amiga.-Explicó Ron intentando arreglar la situación-A las amigas y a las parientes JAMÁS se las toca

-Entiendo...Entonces, por esa regla de tres, no podré salir con nadie que no tenga vuestro Visto Bueno, ¿No es así?

-¡¡¡SÍ!!!-Contestaron al unísono

-Hermione, todos te quieren para lo mismo.Para usarte y después dejarte tirada.-Dijo Ron casi triste

-¿Cuándo creíste que no lo sabía?-Dijo ella con una sonrisita en la boca-Es más, ¿Cuándo dejaste de confiar en mí?

-No dejamos nunca de confiar en ti, pero necesitas protección...

-No podemos permitir que te hagan daño...

-Todo el mundo necesita sufrir para aprender

-No tienes por qué hacerlo-Explicó Ron acercándose a ella para abrazarla como a una hermana-Si nosotros estamos aquí, a ti no te pasará nada.

-Venga, Hermione, que lo hacemos por tu bien.

-No me mintais.Lo haceis sólo porque os negais a aceptar que he cambiado y los demás me ven con otros ojos.No les quiero, cierto, pero no negaré que al menos sube la moral.

-Hermione, tú aspiras a algo mejor que ellos.

-¿A qué?-Dijo con la voz chillona de Umbridge pero aún sin perder los estribos-¿A alguno de vosotros dos? Pues dejadme deciros que si habéis de empeñar alguna función, no es la de hermanos sobreprotectores y extremadamente agobiantes, si no la de hermanos ligeramente preocupados.

-Hermione, como se te ocurra irte con alguno de esos-Empezó amenazador Ron.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué harás?-Dijo casi en bajito ella

-Te protegemos de esos mamarrachos y ¿Así nos lo pagas?-Chilló Harry

-¡¡¡A la porra la protección!!! Quiero que me escuchéis atentamente:-Subió el dedo índice advirtiendo-1.No soy vuestra novia, 2.No soy vuestra hermana, 3.No soy vuestra prima, sigáis así no seré ni vuestra mejor amiga...y 5.Tengo 17 años.Sé cuidarme solita.Ya no soy una niña pequeña-Recalcó las palabras 'niña' y 'pequeña' mirando a Harry para que le quedara claro.-Ahora, si me disculpáis, me voy a la biblioteca.Y vosotros a entrenar. ¡YA!-Ordenó

Ambos agacharon sus cabezas un poco refunfuñados.Hermione, con altivez, cogió sus cosas y se fue con paso decidido hacia la biblioteca.Cuando Harry y Ron estuvieron a punto de montar en sus respectivas escobas, la bombillita se les encendió simultáneamente.

-¡¡¡Hermione!!!-Vociferaron al unísono

-¡¡¡¡¡Potter!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡Weasley!!!!!!-Chilló enojada Angelina-¿¿¡¡A dónde demonios creéis que vais!!?? ¡¡¡Eh!!! ¡¡¡Eh!!!-Chilló mientras corrían hacia la biblioteca.

Las piernas de ambos comenzaron a resentirse.Daban demasiado de sí.Los pies les dolían y sudaban demasiado, pero no les importaba en Dean le estuviera haciendo algo a Hermione, no saldría vivo de aquella.Ya les daba igual su discusión con ella.Sólo pensaban en protegerla.Llegaron como un torbellino, abriendo fieros las puertas de roble de la biblioteca.

Y allí estaba Hermione, sonriendo alegre.Incluso parecía que se lo pasaba bien.Miraba a alguien.Era...Era él...Era...

/-/-/-/-/-/

Este es el primer Fic que hago sobre esta pareja.Es mi 2º favorita.(La 1º es Harry&Hermione, así que me siento si Harry defiende mucho a Hermione.. ya saben.. Sale el ramalazo H&Hr y no se puede evitar U) En fin, que deseo que les haya gustado.Y a los que sí, les digo que voy a continuar la historia, a poder ser, hasta finalizarla.Creo que es bueno el comienzo...Y lo que tengo en mente son buenos argumentos ;) Por favor, dejen Reviews.Son gratis y hacen feliz a la Autora Jejejej Por cada Review, dejo una respuesta a la persona que lo haya escrito al final de cada capítulo. Lo haré a partir de ahorita mismo =D Pues eso, Reviews, porfi, que me hacen mucha ilusionsita!! -

Kire - 

Avances:

·Confesiones

·Más peleas(Para bien.. No creeean!! =P)

·Encuentros entre personas de diferentes sexos.. No sé si me entienden.. Muchas personas se encontrarán en el siguiente Chapt ;)...

·Noches en vela para nuestra querida Herms =P

·Cambios  
·Cartas, cartas, muchas cartas habrá en Hogwarts

·Algunos siguientes serán Song-Chapts Me encanta la idea, además ya tengo algunas escogidas.. ¡¡¡Y son perfectas!! =D

Bueno, pues ahí les dejo los avances para el Chapt #2! Aún no sé cómo titularé al siguiente Chapt, pero tranquilos toditos que tendrá título!! =P Por cierto, no sé si el siguiente Capi contará con TODOS los avances, pero palabra de Bruja que a la larga todo eso ocurrirá!!

Besitos, Kire =D


	2. Cuento de Navidad

**2-Cuento de Navidad**

-Malfoy-Pensó Harry

-Malfoy-Dijo gritando Ron

-Draco Malfoy, el mismo-Dijo Draco entre orgulloso y asqueado de esa situación

-Hermione, ¿Cómo se te ocurre?-Preguntó Ron sin comprender

-Yo no estaba haciendo nada-Dijo ella cruzando los brazos

-Mira, es igual-Dijo Harry sacudiendo la cabeza-Ahora el caso es Malfoy.Tú-Dijo señalándole-Sal afuera-Y entonces señaló detrás de sí mismo, donde se encontraba la puerta

-¿Qué? ¿Pero qué dices, Potter? No pienso salir ahí afuera

-Hazlo-Corroboró terminantemente Ron

Y los tres chicos se acercaron a la puerta.Hermione habló.

-¿¡Y yo QUÉ!?-Dijo furiosa

-Tú aquí dentro-Dijo Ron

-¡Y quietecita!-Añadió Harry

-Que esto son cosas de...hombre-Dijo Ron dando paso a un tono más varonil que de costumbre

-Maldita sea-Susurró la chica castaña mientras daba media vuelta y cruzaba los brazos.

Cuando salieron, Ron y Harry cerraron la puerta muy fuerte tras de sí.Se acercaron a Malfoy y le acorralaron contra la pared.Sacaron sus varitas poco a poco y las dejaron a la altura del cuello del rubio.

-¿Qué hacías con Hermione?-Empezó Ron

-Nada, nada.Lo juro.-Confesó asustado

-No nos vale eso.Dinos TODO-Siguió Harry

-Vale, vale.Pero apartad eso de mí.-Dijo señalando las varitas.Ambos chicos se miraron y muy a su pesar, bajaron las varitas.El rubio comenzó a hablar:- Yo sólo entré a por un libro de Transformaciones, estaba demasiado alto y no había ninguna escalera cerca.Se lo pedí a ella y...-Tosió algo nervioso

-¿Qué?-Dijo Harry apretando fuerte su varita, a punto de romperla.

-Bueno, como ella pesa mucho menos que yo, pues...la cogí en brazos y la subí hasta el estante del libro.

-Dios...-Susurró Ron algo angustiado

-Y lueeegooo...-Sijo Harry con tonillo de intriga y odio

-Y luego-Siguió Draco con orgullo-...nos caímos y yo quedé encima de ella y...

-¡¡Dios, NO!!-Gritó Harry.

Le apuntó con la varita y le empujó contra la pared con todas sus fuerzas.Ron sacó también la varita y se acercó a Draco con odio.Ambos chicos le volvieron a acorralar y Ron le cogió de "ustedes-ya-saben-dónde". (N/A:Del paquete, vamos xD) Draco puso inconscientemente los ojos en blanco y ahogaba gritos de dolor.Ya que Harry, mientras Ron apretaba más fuerte, le pisaba el pie derecho con todas sus fuerzas.Estuvieron así al menos cinco minutos, hasta que Ron habló.

-Hazle algo a Hermione, -Apretaba menos- lo que sea, -Un poco menos- y te juro que te quedas sin nada de lo que fardar(N/A:Titubear ; ) - Y entonces apretó mucho más que antes haciendo que Draco no pudiera aguantar el dolor y que soltase un grito desgarrador.(N/A:No tanto, pero ya me entienden.. Eso debió de dolerle al pobre de Drakito :P)

Ron se apartó un poco y dejó que el resto lo hiciera Harry.Éste guardó su varita y alzó su puño derecho con odio.Estaba a punto de pegarle.Draco cerró los ojos con fuerza y ladeó la cara casi sin darse cuenta.De pronto las puertas de la biblioteca crujieron y los tres chicos miraron.Estaba Hermione.Y casi llorando.La boca semi-abierta y la mano derecha con la varita, que dejó caer casi inconscientemente.La varita cayó al suelo.Primero la punta, luego el final, luego la punta, luego el final... Parecía que resonaba la caida debido al silencio que reinaba en los pasillos y la estructura de estos.Ron se acercó a ella y la zarandeó ligeramente adelante y atrás como intentando que parpadeara.Se giró a ver a Harry, que seguía en la misma la mano derecha le hizo un gesto que sólo pudo ver él.Algo así como un saludo pequeño.Pero para que soltase a Malfoy.Él recogió la varita de Hermione y la cogió de la mano izquierda.Se la llevó lentamente hacia la Sala Común e intentaba calmarla.Ella aún seguía en 'shock'.Harry se iba a ir, cuando se le ocurrió una cosa.Miró hacia atrás, se encontraba Draco exhausto y dolorido.Miró con ironía la situación y golpeó con su puño izquierdo a la pared de piedra.Y consiguió agrietarla.(N/A:Woow! Qué fuerte anda nuestro Harry!! Jajaj ¿Qué comió, espinacas como Popeye? xD) Finalmente echó una sonrisa falsa a Draco como dándole a entender que la próxima vez no habría muro, sino su cara.U otra cosa peor.

Al llegar a la Sala Común se encontró con sus dos amigos.Ella, sentada encima de Ron, con la cabeza gacha y llorando silenciosamente.Él,

con su mano izquierda en el hombro de ella y con semblante triste.Harry miró la hora, las 19:47(N/A: Las 7:47p.m :P).Y entonces se decidió a hablar, puesto que aún tenían tiempo para discutir y reconciliarse.

-Hermione, lo siento.-Dijo el ojiverde con tristeza

-No quisimos hacerle daño-Dijo Ron casi en un susurro

-Verás, Dean nos metió la idea en la cabeza y...

-Me parece que este tema ya lo discutimos en su día-Dijo Hermione tan bajito y tan despacio que Harry tuvo que acercársele casi tanto como Ron

-Sí, pero... Después de que Malfoy te besara-Dijo Harry

-¿Qué?-Dijo sin inmutarse

-Después de que Malfoy te besara-Repitió Ron

-¡¡¡Malfoy no me besó!!! -Dijo subiendo de pronto la cabeza y a gritos- ¡¡¡Nadie me besó!!!

-A ver, tranquila-Dijo Ron-¿Qué pasó después de que os cayérais?

-¡¡¡Pero si no nos caímos!!! Sólo le cogí el libro, después me bajó y me lo agradeció...Muy a su pesar -Añadió con gesto de lógica- ¿Qué os contó esa rata inmunda?

-Espera, espera.¿Te tocó de más? -Preguntó Ron

-¡Oh, por Dios, no!-Dijo ella algo avergonzada de aquella pregunta

-Yo de Malfoy no me fío-Dijo Harry

-Harry, Malfoy no me va a violar en cualquier esquina

-Sigo sin fiarme...Ahora que estás más b...-Se dio cuenta de qué estaba diciendo.Y Ron y Hermione también.

-Bonita -Dijo Ron sacando de un apuro a Harry- todo el mundo podría quererte

-Sí, claro-Dijo ella en bajito y secándose las lágrimas con la túnica y dejando sus ojos un poco rojos, al igual que su nariz

-No, va en serio -Dijo suave Harry- hay un montón de chicos que darían lo que fuera por estar en nuestro lugar

-Cualquiera -Recalcó la palabra- daría lo que fuera por estar en tu lugar, Harry.Y no precisamente por mí.-Dijo ella.Y Harry puso en blanco los ojos

-Mira, es igual.No quiero que te vuelvas a enfadar con nosotros por querer que estés segura

-Pero tenéis que entenderlo...-Dijo echándose a llorar de nuevo-Que yo sé lo que quiero hacer, con quién y cuándo.Lo tengo claro.Que no soy una fresca

-Lo sabeeeemos-Dijo Harry abrazándola

-Mira, Hermione.Sin paños calientes-Dijo Ron.Hermione lo miró y detrás, Harry le hacía gestos de que cortase la conversación.Pasaba su mano derecha por su cuello de forma horizontal una y otra vez, pero no dio resultado.Ron siguió:- ¿Sabes qué dijo Dean a principios de curso?

-No..-Dijo secándose de nuevo con la túnica

-Dijo que todas estaban muy bien, incluida tú.Que no le negaramos que tienes unas caderitas que quién las pillara, un culito -Al decir esa palabra Hermione frunció levemente en ceño- que dan ganas de apretar y unas -Hermione le interrumpió

-Vale, vale.Te entendí

-Y también dijo que estabas para hacerte un favorcillo.¡¡El muy degenerado!! Y dijo que medio Hogwarts estaba por la 'sabelotodo difícil', que cuanto más difícil se lo ponías, más ganas tenían de ir a por ti a saco -Recalcó las últimas palabras

-¡¡¡Mal rayo le parta!!!

-Y dijo que si no lo hacía él que lo haría otro.Seamus, Neville, Terry, Zacharias, MALFOY - Como la vez anterior, recalcó la última palabra

-¿Por eso pegásteis a Malfoy? -Preguntó ella mirando a Ron y girándose luego hacia Harry

-Eh, eh.Que no le pegamos.Vale, tal vez yo me pasé apretando y pase un par de semanas de dolor insufrible, ¡¡Pero no le pegamos!!

-Pero ibais a hacerlo -Repuso Hermione levantando el dedo índice de la mano derecha.Harry lo cogió y lo condujo hacia la sien de ella.Lo giró un poco como el gesto que se hace cuando alguien está loco.Todos rieron.- Mira, Harry.Ibas a pegarle a Malfoy.Y sólo porque os dijo que me besó, aunque no fuera cierto.No quiero ni imaginarme si llega a hacer algo de verdad.

-Entonces, simplemente, le rebanamos la cabeza con una katana como las de Kill Bill, después la reducimos y la vendemos en el Callejón Knockturn (N/A: Un premio a la imaginación de este chico, por favorr!! O mejor, a la mía, que soy la que escribe esto... xD) -Dijo Harry la mar de tranquilo.De pronto Hermione se empezó a reir.Ambos chicos se miraron con cara de "Lo conseguimos!! La hicimos reir!!"(N/A: Ay que ver qué par de amigazos, eh? Jejej)

-Mirad, el caso es -Dijo Hermione- Que yo sé cuándo es el momento adecuado para todo.A partir de ahora no quiero que os metais en mi vida privada a no ser que lo necesite yo.Y pida vuestra ayuda POR PROPIA VOLUNTAD -Dijo elevando el tono y mirando a ambos lados, donde se encontraban sus amigos.

Ellos intercambiaron miradas.Prácticamente podían leerse el pensamiento.Una sonrisa pícara apareció en los rostros de los dos.Hermione los miró y se dio cuenta de qué iban a hacer.

-Ni se os ocurra -Dijo ella- Cualquier cosa menos eso...Eso no, por fa..-Y entonces ambos empezaron a hacerle cosquillas.Ella se retorcía.Pedía clemencia.Se oian sus gritos.Harry y Ron se la pasaban de un sillón a otro.Mejor dicho, se la rifaban(N/A: Con el buen sentido de la palabra.. Obviamente sólo jugaban :P)

Y poco a poco el tiempo fue pasando y ese tema no se volvió a tocar.No había quedado nada claro, en verdad, pero hicieron como que sí.Era ya 23 de Diciembre y Hogwarts se había teñido del blanco, verde y rojo de la Navidad.El baile, como todos los años, sería el 24 de Diciembre.Ya prácticamente todos y todas tenían pareja.Todas excepto Hermione, quien recibía muchísimas cartas de sus 'admiradores' en las que había tarjetas con cosas como "Feliz Navidad, guapa" o "Felices fiestas, tía buena"...E incluso llegó a recibir una en la que ponía claramente: "Feliz Hannukah, Hermione.Que lo pases bien en tus fiestas Judías".Remite: Neville Longbottom. Se la enseñó a Ron y a Harry y los tres rieron como nunca.Eso a Ron le duró más de una semana más tarde.

El mismo 23 de Diciembre, a las 23.59(N/A:11:59P.M), una lechuza dorada y pequeña comenzó a picotear en su ventana.Era un pergamino pequeño pero elegante.Decía:

_"Hermione:_

_Quiero que sepas que no eres la única sin pareja, yo tampoco tengo.No te pido que seas la mía porque soy demasiado cobarde, además me dirías que no.En fin, la lechuza dorada es mi regalo para ti.Sé que no es tu cumpleaños (Ya, ya, no te regale nada, lo siento), pero sólo tu existencia es digna de obsequiar.Acéptala y ponle el nombre que quieras.Sé que será perfecto, como tú._

_P.D: Sabes quién soy, pero no me conoces"_

Hermione, entre curiosa y halagadam guardó la carta en un baúl pequeó que tenía en los cajones de la mesilla y le colocó la fecha y la hora.Y con el pensamiento de quién sería ese chico, Hermione se durmió profundamente.A la mañana siguiente todas las chicas, incluida Hermione, estaban eufóricas.Ellos, por el contrario, estaban cansados de todo lo relacionado con el baile.A las seis de la tarde, Hermione leía tranquila un libros en la biblioteca.Afuera sus dos mejores amigos entrenaban Quidditch.De pronto una nueva lechuza dorada y negra picoteó en la ventana.La chica, no muy segura, se levantó no sin antes mirar a todos los lados asegurándose de que no había nadie y abrió la ventana.La lechuza le entregó la carta.Del estilo a la anterior.Decía:

_"Hermione:_

_Te ves muy linda con ese suéter.Y más aún cuando lees ensimismada.Lo cierto es que te ves linda de todas las maneras.Eres linda, dejémoslo ahí. ;)"_

Hermione dio un suspiro y guardó la carta en un libro que tenía.Se marchó de la biblioteca y salió afuera a ver cómo entrenaban.Tuvo que coger su bufanda, dos pares de guantes, subirse los calcetines y abrocharse todos los botones de la túnica.Aún así se quedó con frío.(N/A: Ouch!) La nariz se le ponía roja y los ojos llorosos.Animaba a Ron y a Harry, haciendo que se fallasen un par de veces por saludarla.Angelina les gritó por ello, pero ya daba igual.Cuando terminaron eran las ocho y media.Ya noche cerrada.Se acercaron a ella y la vieron con los ojos verdes, la nariz roja y los labios morados.Se miraron y pusieron los ojos en blanco.Ambos les dieron sus túnicas y sus bufandas.Desde aquella pelea que no dejó nada claro, Ron y Harry trataban a Hermione como a una muñeca...O incluso como a su propia hija o hermana...O novia.

Llegaron a la Sala Común y ella les devolvió sus cosas.Les dijo que no iba a ir al baile, que se quedaría en su cuarto escribiendo, dibujando, cenando allí e incluso puede que saliese a dar una vuelta más a la noche por el lago.Ellos se entristecieron bastante.No es que estuviesen muy contentos con sus parejas, pero al menos irían al baile.Ron iría con Lavender y Harry con Parvati.Se despidieron de Hermione y se fueron a preparar.El cuarto de los chicos era una jaula, pero el de las chicas lo era aún más.Aunque, por supuesto, a ellas sólo les faltaban los detalles pequeños ya que habían empezado a prepararse al menos dos o tres horas antes.

-Hermione, ¿Me dejas el prendedor del pelo ese violeta con forma de flor que tienes? -Preguntó a modo de súplica Parvati

-Por supuesto, cógelo. -Dijo leyendo un libro y escribiendo a la vez- Está por ahí - Hizo un gesto con la cabeza que indicaba su mesilla

-Gracias

-Fue todo un placer - Dijo siguiendo a lo suyo

Pronto la habitación quedó vacía y lo único que se oía era el rasgar de la pluma de Hermione.De repente la lechuza dorada, a la que aún no había bautizado, le hizo dar un pequeño brinco al picotear fuerte en la ventana.Al abrirla se dio cuenta de por qué.Hacía mucho frío allá afuera.Sonrió y cogió la carta.Un poco más larga que las anteriores.

_"Hermione:_

_Hace frío, ¿No crees? Me parece que te resfriaste hoy en la tarde al ver a Potter y a Weasley entrenar.Tenías la nariz roja, ¿no es así? Me supongo que estarás muy ocupada, pero aún así me gustaría hablar contigo por carta.La lechuza sabe dónde estoy.¿Te apetecería? _

_Contesta, por favor"._

Hermione sonrió y colocó de nuevo al fecha a la carta.La guardó donde tenía las otras dos y cogió su pluma, tinta y ó a escribir.

_"Sería todo un placer ;) ¿Qué estás haciendo? No creas que estoy tan ocupada, sólo ojeaba libros y escribía un par de cosas sin importancia. Aún me pregunto cuál es tu nombre. ¿Sé quien eres pero no te conozco? Eso no es posible, ¿No? _

_Contesta, por favor"_

Y cogió a la lechuza y la lanzó al aire.La vio partir y entonces volvió a lo suyo, aunque ya mucho menos concentrada que antes.No pasaron ni diez minutos y la lechuza ya regresaba con otra carta.

_"Oh, Hermione, por favor. Deberías saberlo.Nadie me conoce en verdad, porque ni yo mismo me , por favor"_

Y estuvieron toda la noche mandándose cartas.A eso de las tres y media de la mañana, Parvati entró (Muy borracha, a decir verdad) y se tiró en la cama con un chico. "Harry no será...¿Verdad?" Pensó Hermione.Y luego descartó esa idea al ver que el chico era castaño claro.Después, aunque seguía carteándose, pensó en Ron y en si estaría pasando la noche con Lavender y en Harry y si estaría pasando la noche con Cho...o quizá con Ginny.Finalmente llegó a la conclusión de que sería mil veces mejor si estuviese con Ginny.Y se hicieron las cuatro, las cinco, las seis y las siete de la mañana.Y Hermione seguía carteándose.A las siete y media decidió despedirse de su admirador, recogió todas sus cosas, se vistió y se fue a desayunar al Gran Comedor.Además de ella, había varios grupos de chicos y chicas que ella conocía de la biblioteca.

No sabía por qué, pero se sentía muy bien aquel día.Todo el mundo le dijo cuánto había cambiado.Y llegó a convercerse de ello.Quizá fuese el amor, que se estaba apoderando ella.Quizá, simplemente, el hecho de que estuviera madurando.Pero con una cosa u otra, Hermione se sentía completa y feliz.Las cartas de ese chico misterioso se multiplicaron, y mucho más en Año Nuevo, cuando Harry le preguntó (un poco contentito) si todas esas cartas eran de su familia.Ella, aprovechando el estado de su amigo, respondió afirmativamente y abandonó el Gran Comedor.Pasaron las vaaciones y había que volver a trabajar duro.Un día, de madrugada, una lechuza picoteó en la ventana de la habitación de las chicas.Era de "ese chico", decía:

_"Hermione:_

_No aguanto más.Necesito verte.Necesito que me veas.Que me mires como sé que tú puedes llegar a mirar.Que me abraces con tu mirada.Que me arropes con tu semblante de ángel.Por favor, Hermione.Ven, lo necesito.Te necesito.Estoy en el lago.Esperándote.No me falles."_

«Bueno, ya me cortó el sueño, ¿No?» Se dijo a sí misma buscando una excusa barata para acudir a la cita.«Está bien, iré...» fue lo último que oyó de su conciencia antes de salir de la Torre de ó sus zapatillas, su túnica, la capa de invisibilidad de Harry y su varita.(N/A: Nunca se sabe, ¿Verdad? Jajaj) Y llegó al lago.No veía nada.Todo oscuro.Miró su reloj.Eran las tres menos veinticinco de la madrugada.Y además había un poco de niebla.Estaba nerviosa, eufórica.Hasta creía ver sombras de personas por todos los lados.Volvió a mirar el reloj.Menos cuarto.«¿No dijo que estaba aquí?» Daba vueltas.Ya empezaba a sospechar un poco.Y a asustarse, también.Otra vez miró el reloj.Menos diez pasadas.«Venga, vengaaa.. no me falles.. Dios, Hermione.. ¿Por qué no pensaste en la posibilidad de que te estuvieran gastando una broma? Jo, Hermione. Tonta, tonta, tonta. Madre mía...Si Harry y Ron me vieran..Ay Dios, ¿Pero qué digo? No, no, no...a ellos nada.Se corroboraría que soy tonta.Y ya tengo suficiente con lo mío, que me estoy culpabilizando...» Y miró el reloj de nuevo. Las cuatro.Decidió irse.

Iba por los pasillos con semblante triste.Ni se preocupaba por no hacer ruido.Le importaba un churro el qué pasaría si le pillaran.Se sentía si la hubieran usado y si no valiera nada.Se sientió humillada al máximo.Lo más humillada que se puede sentir una chica.Humillada y estúpida.Por creerse todo aquello.No quería pensar en nombres, ya que eso la hacía ponerse nerviosa.MUY nerviosa.Entró en su cuarto, ya más delicada a la hora de moverse.Se sentó en su cama.Y cogió las cartas.«Rómpelas, Hermione.Al carajo con el tío ese.Al carajo él y todo su mini mundo.Rómpelas.Y olvídate de él.Rómpelas», le decía su demonio particular.«No, no las rompas.Ni las tires.Quédatelas.Guárdalas en una caja y déjalas debajo de la cama.O en algún falso cajón.Escóndelas.Quizá te sirvan de algo algún día.» le decía su angelito. Y decidió guardarlas.En un hueco en la pared de debajo de su cama.Ahí estaría bien.

Y se durmió a las cinco menos veinte.Pensando que, si bien aquel tipo la conocía y quería hacerla pasar un mal trago, o si bien no la conocía y quería jugar con ella, no lo iba a conseguir por ningún método.No, eso no.«Nadie va a poder conmigo.Nadie.Jamás.»

_/-/-/-/-/-/-/_

_**NOTAS DE AUTORA:**_

Uh.. Estuvo bueno, ¿Eh? :P En fin, no me voy a echar flores, que no debo de hacelro yo Jajajaj Oye, que siento haberme demorado tanto, pero no sé qué maldito problema hay en el servidor .com.ar de HarryArgentino, pero no me puedo adentrar en la sección de Ficts.Gracias a Karla Granger(Wapaaa!! Una bolsa llena de besukotis para ti!! ;D) pude saber que tenía un review.Así que contestaré a este Rev.Lo siento a los demás si habéis puesto un Review y no contesto, pero sigo intentando entrar y nada!! En fin, allá voy.

· Aliehs: Mil gracias por el Review.Me llené de felicidad cuando Karla me copió y pegó tu mensaje.¿De veras te sientes identificada? ¡Orale, qué bien! Estoy pensando en seguir más o menos con la misma línea en cuanto a eso. :P Pero ya veremos cómo sigue el rumbo del Fic. ;)

Lo que quiero preguntarles es el nombre que les gustaría para la lechuza nueva de Hermione...Me encantaría que fuese elegido por el 'público' ;) Para mayor precisión, diré que es lechuzA, no lechuzO.. ¿Me entendieron? La lechuza es hembra :P Les dejo el nombre a la imaginación.El nombre será escogido allá por el 4º o 5º capítulo, como se vea la participación.Por favor, dejen Reviews.Son gratis y hacen feliz a la Autora En fin.. Sólo les pido eso, dejen mensajitos, que yo contesto..Ah, y a partir de ahora, mejor visiten el Fic aquí, ya que el otro servidor se me hace inestable por momentos!! Jejeje Si no frecuentan mucho por esta página, pueden agregarme a y verán cuándo yo actualizo el Fic. ¿Okeys? :D

Muchos besotes para tods, y ahora los avances:

·He pensado en agregar nuevos personajes para este nuevo Trimester en Hogwarts

·Además, también pensé en darles unos papeles un poco más relevantes a Linda y Niki, ¿Recuerdan? Las impertinentes muchachas del 1er curso.

·Es posible que el amor entre Draco y Hermione se demore, pero ustedes no se me preocupen.. Que llegar, llega

·Las disculpas llegarán, pero no precisamente en forma de "Lo siento" ;)

·Por que al final se descubre que nuestro Drakito sí que tiene sentimientos!! Jejej

·En el próximo Chapt seguramente habrá partidos de Quidditch...Gyffindor vs. Slytherin y.. bueno.. ¿A quién animará Hermione?

En fin, sé que no son unos avances grandiosos, pero algo es algo.Aquí ya les dejo volar más la imaginación.Si quieren pueden dejar algunas sugerencias en los Reviews. ;) Y con esto ya me despido, que se me gansa mucho todo esto de las Notas de Autora :P

Besazos, Kire


	3. Apostando fuerte

**3.Apostando fuerte**

8 de Enero.

06.59P.M. 18ºC. Europa.Reino Unido.Inglaterra.Londres.Tras la barrera del Andén 9 y 3/4.Hogwarts.La biblioteca.Mesa 13.Detrás del pilar."Animales fantásticos y dónde encontrarlos".Pergaminos.Tinta.Pluma.Hermione Granger.

Allí estaba ella.Tic-tac.Los segundos pasaban.Tic-tac.El reloj se movía.Tic-tac.Ella lo escuchaba.Tic-tac.Le ponía nerviosa.Tic-tac.Seguía frenesí.Tic-tac.Se fijaba demasiado en la aguja.Tic-tac.Tenía tanto a lo que atender a la vez...Tic-tac.«¿Se oye mucho o soy yo?» Tic-tac. Empezaba a notar más calor.Tic-tac. 18'1ºC Tic-tac.Respiraba muy fuerte.Tic-tac.Se empezaba a marear.Tic-tac.¿Por qué hacía eso?Tic-tac.Sólo era un maldito reloj.Tic-tac.¿Qué estaba escribiendo?Tic-tac.Ya había perdido el hilo.Tic-tac.Sólo han pasado 34 segundos.Tic-tac.36.Tic-tac.38.Tic-tac.40.Tic-tac.42.Tic-tac.«Esto va más rápido» Tic-tac. «No para» Tic-tac. «¡¡Párate, párate, párate!!» Tic-tac. Tic-tac.Tic-tac.Tic-tac.Tic-tac. «2 segundos! Tic» Tic. «1 segundo, tac.» TAC. Y entonces sonó fuerte.Ya eran las siete en punto.Miró su pergamino y dio un brinco.

«Harry.Ron.Harry.Ron.Harry.Ron.¿Por qué? ¿Cuándo? Dijeron. Ellos.Respiración.No dejan.No dejan.Dejadme.Yo.Libertad.Libertad.Y alguien.Dejadme.Quien sea.Draco»

Eso lo había escrito ella.Miró atemorizada a un lado y al otro.Nadie.Estaba sola en la biblioteca.Y asustada.¿Asustada? ¿Por qué? Cerró los ojos intentando pensar y tranquilizarse.Respiró hondo y entonces abrió los ojos.Recogió las cosas aún temblando un poco y tiró la tinta en aquel pergamino.Nadie lo vería.Jamás.Ella no lo permitiría.Quiso cojer el pergamino para guardarlo, ya que nunca se sabe, pero estaba empapado.Tuvo que coger otro trozo de pergamino viejo y tirarlo a la basura muy a su pesar.Salió corriendo de la biblioteca y mirando atrás.¡¡¡POM!!! Se había caído.Toooodo por el suelo.Volvió a recoger y de repente se dio cuenta de con quién había tropezado.Adivinad.Draco Malfoy.

-Malfoy-Dijo en un susurro apenas audible

-Mira por donde vas, Granger...-Dijo con un falso tono de molestia.

-Perdón-Dijo ella casi sin saber qué decía.¿Por qué la miraba así?

Tenía lso ojos entornados y los libros y pergaminos bajo la axila.En su inspección a Draco, éste se puso algo colorado.¿Por qué lo miraba así?

-En fin, Granger...La próxima vez ten más cuidado, ¿Vale? -¿Vale? ¿Vale? ¿Cómo que vale? ¿Eso era una pregunta? ¿Una petición? ¿Una advertencia? ¿Una amenaza? Sí, lo más lógico yendo de Draco Malfoy.Sí, una amenaza.

-¿Me amenazas?-Dijo ella titubeante.Entonces se dio cuenta de lo que había preguntado.Y quiso que la tierra la tragara.Él la miró con cara de incredulidad y ella sonrió falsamente.

-Mira, Granger.Tal vez deberías seguir con tus amores de carta y perderte en un libro, a ver si nos hacías un favor a todos...

Y acto seguido se fue.¿Cómo sabía él...? ¿La había visto...? ¿Había oído...? ¿Acaso él era...? Podría serlo, ya que no estuvo muy 'gallito'(N/A: chulo, titubeante, vacilón) con ella.No, no podía ser.Simplemente eso.Siguió andando cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba mirando como una pánfila a la pared.Se sintió tonta y fue todo el camino tapándose la cara, acto que hizo que más gente la mirara y aumentara su vergüenza.Llegó a la Sala Común y se sentó en un sillón mucho más tranquila.De pronto se le encogió el corazón.Allá estaban Harry y Ron mirándola como si fuesen los jefes de la mafia Japonesa o algo así.Ella subió las piernas al sillón y se quedó sentada acurrucada y con cara de niña buena.Ron pareció sonrojarse un poco y Harry tuvo que darle un pequeño golpe con el codo en las costillas.Él volvió a su semblante 'enfadado' y le puso cerca de la cara las múltiples notas de su 'admirador'.Ella respiró aliviada.

-Eso no fue más que un error-Dijo ella

-Ya, ya.. Por lo visto el tipo este te tenía controladita, eh?-Dijo Ron molesto

-Eh, tranquilo.¿Os llamé por algo malo, acaso? ¡No! Pues entonces nada sucedió.¿Recuerdas? Os llamaría si me sucedía algo.

-Yo no lo recuerdo tan claro-Objetó este

-Lo que quieras, el caso es que no pasó nada.¿Queréis que os lo cuente?

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡SÍÍÍÍÍÍÍ!!!!!!!!!!!-Dijeron ellos al unísono.

-Vale, mirad.El día antes del Baile de Navidad, me mandaron una lechuza...

Y Hermione les contó todo.Harry intentaba aguntarse una risa causada por la actitud de su amigo.Tampoco había pasado nada y se había puesto como una furia.A Ron no pareció haberle hecho mucha gracia y pasó al menos cuatro días sin hablarles.Era día 12 de Enero y estaban en clase de Transformaciones.Quedaban cinco minutos y McGonagall mandó silencio.

-Escuchadme-Dijo la profesora algo irritada-el día 22 de Enero vendrán dos alumnas de intercambio.Ambas son Australianas y de diecisiete años.Aún no hemos decidido si habrá algunos encargados de enseñarles las instalaciones y sus respectivas habitaciones.Seguramente las enviaremos a Gryffindor debido a la escasez de alumnado.Lo más probable es que escojamos a un alumno de cada casa para esta función.O quizás escojamos a los prefectos.No sé, el caso es que me gustaría que las tratarais bien, ya que están aquí por un motivo especial.Bien, ya podeis iros.Gracias

Hermione miró a sus dos amigos y estos le echaron una mirada de desaprobación.

-No me gustan los Australianos-Dijo Ron

-¿Y las Australianas?-Preguntó Hermione con una risa-Vamos, Ron, a ti te gusta todo tipo de chica...

-Ehm, sí.. Cierto-Dijo algo avergonzado-Pero vamos, que no me gusta Australia-Dijo excusándose

-¿Y tú, Harry?

-¿¡Eh!?

-¿Qué te parecen a ti las Australianas?-Dijo picarona Hermione

-Ehm, ehm, ehm.. Pues.. Además de tener un acento gracioso.. pues, pues.. no, no tienen nada interesante-Dijo saliendo del aputo

-Ya.. mira Harry, que la policía no es tonta.. ¿Es que te van las Australianas? ¿Eso de los canguritos te pone, o qué?

-No, no..Y si me pusiera, ¿Qué?

-Ay, ¡No sé, chico!-Dijo con un movimiento de mano-Nunca me contais nada de vuestras fantasías sex..-Ron le puso una mano en la boca y Hermione se sobresaltó.Ron apuntó con los ojos a unas alumnas de Slytherin de primero que se reían en bajito.-Ooops!-Dijo ella con una sonrisa forzada

Se apartaron de ese pasillo y fueron directos a la Sala Común de Gryffindor.Ella continuó con el tema..

-Vamos, chicos.Que podéis decírmelo-Dijo Hermione de espaldas a ellos dejando y organizando rápidamente y con ambas manos sus libros.

-No, Hermione, eso es privado.

-Pero.. entre tíos-puso voz varonil, pero con un tonillo típico de chica-sí que se puede decir, ¿No es eso?-Dijo algo molesta

-Pues claro, Hermione... No querrás saber cuándo me hago p..-Hermione puso los ojos en blanco y habló.

-No, Harry.No me apetece saber cuándo te masturbas-Ron y Harry se pusieron un poco rojos al oir esa palabra- pensando en Cho o cuándo en Ginny o quién sabe quién.-Dijo expresándose con las manos(N/A:no me sean mal pensaaados!! xD) y sentándose con las piernas cruzadas en el sillón.-Lo que me gustaría saber, y no es ningún tipo de fetichismo, es con cuánta frecuencia lo pensais.Es sólamente por estadística.Y tampoco estaría de más saber vuestro tipo de fantasías, para compararlas con las del resto de chicos.Al final puede resultar que seais más normalitos de lo que yo en un principio creía.-Dijo tranquila.

-Mira, Hermione.-Empezó Harry-¿Te pregunto yo si te pone alguien de clase?-Casi simultáneamente Harry y ella hablaron.Él dijo un "No" fugaz y ella dijo "¿Quieres saberlo?"

-¿Qué?-Dijo Ron atónito

-Que si queréis saberlo.Vamos, no es nada del otro mundo...

-Vale, vale.Dilo-Dijo Ron muy animado.Harry se puso rojo y se tapó las orejas.Ron se las destapó.Hermione estaba bastante furiosa con Ron por mostrar tanto entusiasmo, aunque no lo exteriorizaba.

-Está bien-Suspiró y Ron se derritió-Mirad, más de una ves he fantaseado con Seamus-Ron puso cara de impresión y Harry de asco-además está Dean, que el chico está muy bien.También tenemos a Fred-A Ron le cambió la cara

-¿Fred? ¿Mi Fred? ¿Mi hermano Fred Weasley?

-Pues claro, ¿Quién si no?

-Ooye! -Dijo Ron pícaro- El día 15 hay partido de Quidditch.Gryffindor vs. Slytherin y Fred y George vendrán.-Miró a Hermione y ésta se limitó a sonreir.

-También tenemos a Viktor-Ron se picó un poco y cruzó los brazos.Harry se reia por lo bajo.- y Dr..y nadie! Nadie más..Esos son...

Harry la miró incrédulo.Parecía que la había descubierto, pero no dijo nada.Ron siguió pensando en Viktor y estuvo picado al menos un par de horas, pero nada importante.Hermione echaba miradas de reojo a Harry para ver si este la miraba acusadoramente.No lo hizo en toda la noche.En la habitación de los chicos, unos Harry y Ron muy animados hablaban de la charla que tuvieron con Hermione.

-Vamos, tío.Le tiene que pasar algo por narices.-Decía Ron

-Ya.. Pero, ¿El qué?-Dijo Harry pensando

-Ay, Dios! ¿No querrá hacérselo con alguien, verdad?-Dijo el pelirrojo alarmado

-No, no creo... Sería muy poco sutil para ella.Y de todas maneras, creo que ya debería saberlo lo inteligente que es..

-Joer, Harry.Que por mucho que sepas siempre se escapa algo.Piensa si tú tuvieras dos mejores amigas y quisieses hacértelo con Cho...

-Mira, no me hables de Cho.Estoy de Cho hasta las narices

-¿Y eso?

-Bah, ya te contaré. Mira, no me parece normal el comportamiento de Hermione, pero no creo que quiera hacerlo ya con alguien.Es muy pequeña.Sólo tiene..-Harry se calló y Ron se cruzó de brazos.

-Harry, Hermione tiene 17 años y ninguna experiencia amorosa... Acepta que ha cambiado y que está muy bien-esto último lo dijo aún más bijo de lo que estaban hablando y Harry tuvo que acercarse a él.-¿No recuerdas el tipo de las cartas?

-Jajajaj, vamos, Ron.No me digas que aún sigues celoso de eso...

-Pues sí.-Dijo un terco Ron.

-Jo, ni que te molara Hermione-Dijo Harry.Ron bajó la cabeza.Harry abrió tanto los ojos que parecía que se le iban a salir de las cuencas.-¿Te mola?

-Sí, pero no se lo digas a ella.

-Joder, Ron.Que eso cae de cajón...

-Vale, vale.Pero que no se entere nadie.

-Tranquiiilo... Pero entonces... Ron, tú.. -Hizo un gesto con la mano arriba y abajo y Ron asintió-¡¡¡BuAjJ!!!! ¡¡Qué asco, Ron!! ¡Dios, que es como tu hermana! Ay, qué asco, qué asco, qué ascooo... -Harry parecía una nena asustada y Ron se rió.-Dios, Ron... ¿Cómo se te ocurre? Madre mía, que es Hermione.. Her-mi-o-ne! Ains, mira.No quiero hablar de ello.Me voy a dormir.

-Harry.

-¿Qué?

-¿Te has enfadado conmigo?

-Noo...

-Ya, vale.

-No, Ron, no me he enfadado.Pero estoy algo extraño.Así que no intentes que te trate normal durante un día o dos.¿Vale?

-Vale...-Dijo el pelirrojo arrepentido.

Eran las seis de la mañana y Hermione se levantaba animada.Bajó en camisón a la Sala Común y se encontró a un Ron abatido.Sususrró un «Ohh» muy tierno y se sentó a su lado.Lo movió, intentando despertarlo, pero éste lo único que hizo fue rodearla con su brazo.Ella se separó suave y finalmente él terminó por despertarse.Le sonrió dulcemente, pero pronto su semblante cambió.Ella estaba en camisón.Muy pequeño, a decir verdad.Se levantó y se fue corriendo a su habitación sin decir nada.Hermione subió y cuando iba a pasar al segundo piso, una voz la sobresaltó.Linda.

-Vaya, vaya.Mira quién está aquí.-Dijo ella picaronamente

-Ohh.. qué fuerte...La prefecta merodeando a las seis de la mañana por aquí.. Oh-la-lá!-Comentó Niki riéndose

-Hermi Permi-Dijo Linda

-¿Hermi Permi?

-Claro, así te llaman todos los de nuestra promoción.. A decir verdad, las que promocionamos eso fuimos nosotras dos

-Sí, habeis hecho muy buenas migas, por lo visto-Dijo Hermione asqueada-¿Por qué me llamais así?

-Porque odias que te digan Hermi y porque siempre hay que pedir permiso para todo, según tú.

-Vale, vale.Hermi Permi.Me tengo que ir ya.

-Uh.. Creo que no... ¿Quieres saber por qué el pelirrojo anda tan raro?

-¿Eh?

-Juas, con lo lista que parece y mira ahora..-Dijo Niki

-Vale, desembucha.-Dijo con fiereza Hermione

-¿No has pensado en la posiblidad de ser irresistible para tus mejores amigos?-Dijo Linda picarona.Niki se rió con ganas.

-Sois malas.A Ron no le pasa nada, y en cuanto a Harry-Buscó una excusa-él está por otra

-¿Quién? ¿La ChoCha? Jajajajaj

-Oo

-Esa no le mola... No creas todo lo que te dicta tu conciencia

-¿De qué vais, enanas?

-Ay, ay, ay... Que la prefectita se nos mete en apuros..

-Ey, ¿No eras tú las pija de la sonrisa enorme y falsa de principios de curso? ¿Dónde demonios la dejaste?-Dijo Niki

-Mira, tengo que irme ya.Voy a vestirme.Y vosotras deberíais hacer lo mismo.

-Hermione-Dijo Linda con otro tono más serio-Yo tendré 11 años, pero sé bastante más que tú en «cierto campo»...

-Y queremos decirte una cosa-Dijo Niki también más seria-Sabemos cosas que ninguno de tus dos mejores amigos saben.¿Recuerdas el día de la biblioteca?

-Tic-Dijo Linda casi en un susurro

-Tac-Siguió Niki

-Tic

-Tac

-¿Qué te pasa, Hermione? ¿Estás asustada? ¿Del reloj?

-Te cuidado.Nunca sabes quién hay detrás de las paredes-Dijo Niki con voz de sabia consejera.A Hermione le latía el corazón muy rápido.

-«Harry.Ron.Harry.Ron.Harry.Ron.¿Por qué?»-Dijo Linda citando las frases de aquel pergamino

-«¿Cuándo? Dejaron. Ellos.Respiración.No dejan.No dejan.»-Le seguía Niki

-«Dejadme.Yo.Libertad.Libertad.Y alguien.Dejadme.Quien sea.»-Hermione sintió el sudor frío recorrer su frente.Sabía la palabra que le seguía a continuación.

-«Draco»

-Draco, ¿eh? Fue un descuido por tu parte.¿Sabías que mucha gente podría sacarle provecho a eso? Existe una cosa que se llama chantaje

-No os atreveríais

-No lo haríamos.Eso es de ratas inmundas.-Inmediatamente a Hermione le vino a la cabeza Pettigrew.

-¿Qué demonios queréis?-Dijo Hermione dándose por fin la vuelta.

-Nada terrenal.

-Nada material.

-¿Entonces...?

-Sería muy cruel decir que tratase mal a las chicas Australianas, ¿Verdad?-Preguntó Linda a su amiga con tono de respeto

-Sí, sí, es muy cutre, rastrero y ...fácil-Dijo Niki maliciosa

-Está bien, ya lo tengo-Cuchicheó algo a su amiga y esta asintió alegre

-Queremos que aceptes la realidad, Hermione.

-¿Eh?-Atinó a decir asustada

-Encuéntrate, Hermione.

-¿Es esto un tipo de apuesta? ¿Cuánto ganáis si conseguís hacerme pasar miedo? ¡¡Porque alguna de las dos ha ganado!!

-Eso de apostar no va con nosotras, ¿Verdad que no, Niki?-Ésta negó con la cabeza.-Pero deberías ser más atenta estos días y escuchar detrás de las puertas, mirar tras las ventanas, esconderte, seguir a la gente... Y averiguar qué tipo de personas hacen esas cosas... Sería muy fácil que te dijera que tu 'amado' admirador se decica a otras cosas, además de encandilar a chicas mediante cartitas...-Dijo Linda.Y acto seguido se tapó la boca con la mano derecha falsamente.-Ay! Lo he dicho! ¡Qué pena que me da!-Sonrió entre maliciosa y orgullosamente.Hermione no sabía si eran crueles o qué.

-¿Qué..?-Dijo Hermione con lágrimas en los ojos

-Vuelve a la realidad, Hermione-Dijo Linda chasqueando un dedo.-Estás sola en las escaleras que conducen a los dormitorios de las chicas.Son las seis y veintitrés de la mañana y estás en camisón.Ronald Weasley ha huido por su visión prácticamente en cueros de ti.Y tienes que vestirte.¿No es así?-Dijo con una sonrisa extraña.Hermione cerró con fuerza los ojos y cuando los abrió no estaban allí.Se asustó y se fue corriendo.

Eran ya las siete y cuarto de la mañana.Harry y Ron estaban hablando animadamente del partido de dos días después.Hermione permanecía ausente.Las palabras de aquellas dos enanas se le habían grabado a fuego en la mente.«Queremos que aceptes la realidd, Hermione.».¿Qué demonios querrían decir? «Encuéntrate, Hermione.» Que se encontrase.. Ja! Como si fuera tan fácil.Era la hora de comer, pero Hermione no tenía hambre.Se despidió de su dos amigos y se fue directa a la Sala Común a dejar las cosas para coger otras e ir a la biblioteca.De momento le vino a la mente.¿Y si, en lugar de estudiar como siempre hacía, se dedicaba a espiar por ahí? No le convenció mucho la idea, pero al final inconscientemente acabó con la capa de Harry a cuestas.Buscó y buscó y lo único que encontró fueron a un par de cuadros chillones y a unos fantasmas aburridos.Nada de gente cuchicheando.Era sólo la primera escapada, tampoco iba a encontrar oro.¿O sí? Cuando ya creía que no iba a oir nada, escuchó pasos y susurros.¿Malfoy? ¿Draco Malfoy? Se puso nerviosa por momentos.Ella estaba en las escaleras y Malfoy iba a subir.Se tropezaría con la capa y la descubriría.Se quiso levantar, pero se le había quedado enganchada entre los tablones de madera.(N/A: ¿No les recuerda a aquella vez en 4º con Harry? :P ) Pensó en dejar la capa e irse de allí antes de que llegara, pero era tarde.Ya habíasubido el primer escalón.Ella cerró los ojos.Y pronto pudo notar una mirada sobre ella y el aire fresco.No iba con nadie, como creía.Estaba solo.Así que probablemente estuviera maldiciendo a alguien.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Granger?-Dijo con un falso asco

-Eh, eh, yo...-Buscaba una buena excusa, pero todo estaba lo suficientemente claro y no había que ser un lumbreras para darse cuenta.

-¿Es que me esperabas?-Su tono eracomo intentado ser seductor falso e irónico.Pero hasta para hacer de falso era falso.

-Eh, eh.. ¡Por supuesto que no!-Dijo levantándose y recogiendo.De pronto se le encendió la bombilla.«Tal vez deberías seguir con tus amores de carta y perderte en un libro, a ver si nos hacías un favor a todos...»; «Sería muy fácil que te dijera que tu 'amado' admirador se decica a otras cosas, además de encandilar a chicas mediante cartitas...».Era él.Malfoy.-¡Malfoy!

-¿Qué pasa?-Dijo este un tanto molesto

-Eres tú.

-Pues claro que soy yo.¿Quién si no, Potter?

-¿Pero tú de verdad?

-Soy yo, Draco Malfoy.¿Qué pasa, Granger, te asusto o qué?

-Pero cómo...

-Sabía que estabas chalada, pero de ahí a esto.. ¿Cómo voy a ser otra persona?-Ahm.. no estaban hablando de lo mismo.Y ella no le iba a decir «Oye, Malfoy.¿Eres tú el que se ha reido de mí mediante cartas amorosas?»Si lo era, se reiría.Y si no, mil veces más.Además, se prometió no ser pisoteada jamás.Se despidió arrogante de Draco y se fue con la cabeza bien alta.Luego él habló:-Granger

-¿Qué?-Dijo molesta

-Soy yo.

-¿No me digas? Llevamos un buen rato con el "Soy yo/No soy yo"

-No.Que soy yo.Soy «ése».-Ella abrió los ojos y cuando se dispuso a darle una bofetada, él la cogió de la muñeca y la atrajo hacia sí.Quedaron a pocos centímetros.Él notaba que estaba tensa, ya que le costaba respirar.¿Sería asmática? No, no sería posible. Ella cerró los ojos entre asustada y emocionada.Él sonrió de verdad (por una vez) y se acercó un poco más a ella.Ella dió un pequeño respingo al notar los tibios labios del chico.Al principio no hizo nada, ya que era su primer beso y no sabía cómo iba todo eso.Además, si lo hacía mal, Draco se reiría de ella para toda la eternidad.Mejor quedarse sin hacer nada, así no podría decir que lo había hecho mal, podría excusarse en que estaba demasiado impactada como para reaccionar y corresponderle al beso.Pero pronto fue respondiendo.Él sonrió y entonces la soltó de la muñeca y puso su mano en la cadera de ella.Ella se dejaba tocar, pero tuvieron que parar porque debían respirar.(N/A:Diox! qué lista que soy!!! xD) Él sonrió y ella también inconscientemente.Lo que no sabía ella era que la sonrisa de él no era la misma que la de ella.O tal vez hubiese un poco de eso en ella...

Recogió la capa y agradeció no haber tenido que dar explicaciones acerca de ella.Y entonces se dijo a sí misma que eso podría haber sido como una especie de disculpa.Fue contenta, y no sabía muy bien por qué, ya que al fin y al cabo seguía siendo Malfoy, hacia la Sala Común.Guardó la capa y justo cuando bajó volvieron sus amigos, quienes intercambiaron unas sonrisas pícaras y le intentaron sonsacar a base de cosquillas a Hermione el por qué de esa sonrisa.Sin éxito, claro, pero con un buen momento amistoso ente ellos y ella.

Habían pasado ya los dos días y el partido de Quidditch ya estaba allí.Hermione les dió un beso en la mejilla y un abrazo a Ron y a Harry para animarles haciendo que Ron se derritiese y que en un momento de descuido le respondiese el beso a Hermione, pero bastante cerca de la comisura de la boca.Ésta se sonrojó y le abrazó.Harry se reía por dentro.Estuvo todo el rato con el «mimitos, cariñitos, tortolitos, bomboncitos, amorcitos...» en la boca.A Ron le irritaba, pero acabó acostumbrándose.Hermione estaba en las gradas de Gryffindor, con una bandera de Gryffindor, unos guantes de Ron bastante grandes y una bufanda de Harry.(Muchas chicas se morían por tener alguna de esas dos cosas, por eso las lucía) y tenía la nariz roja.La primera vez que marcó Gyrffindor saltó tanto que parecía que iba a caerse.En el momento en el que Draco y Harry estuvieron cerca de la snitch, ella dudó.«¡¡Harry!!» o «¡¡Draco!!» Finalmente, y tras mucha lucha interna, decidió que lo mejor sería irse del campo y después dcir que se encontraba muy mal ya que estaba con la regla.De pronto escuchó ruidos y vítores del campo de juego.Gryffindor había ganado.Por lo visto Harry había cogido la snitch y Draco le había tirado de la escoba, haciendo que la snitch saltase de sus manos.Harry tenía muchas magulladuras y Ron otro tanto.La Sra. Hooch tuvo que decidir quién de los dos ganaba, ya que en el Quidditch no debían quedar empatados.A Hermione le habían dicho que Draco había tirado a Harry de la escoba porque estaba celoso.Primero sólo fue un rumor, pero después se expandió tanto que terminó por creérselo.

¿Celos? ¿De Harry? ¿De Ron? ¿Por qué? ¿Por que ella les animaría y estaría con ellos? No lo tenía muy claro, pero algo en su mente se lo afirmaba.«Vaya...ahora va a resultar que Draco sí que tiene sentimientos de verdad...», pensó con una malévola sonrisa.Aquella noche se despidió de los chicos y subió a su habitación.Justo en el primer piso, como la anterior vez, estaban Linda y Niki.Linda aplaudió.

-Enhorabuena, Hermione.-Dijo Linda algo más real que las otras veces-Ya te falta muy poco para encontrarte...

-Ahá! -Dijo Niki con un tono con el que no parecía mala.- Pero ten cuidado.Y recuerda que no debes fiarte siempre de lo que te dicte esa cosa nerviosa llamada conciencia.-Le guiñó un ojo y ella sonrió entre maternal y amistosamente.Linda cruzó los brazos y asintió sonriente.

-Ah-Añadió Linda-Recuerda también que queda exactamente una semana para que lleguen las Australianas.No te lleves sorpresas.-Dijo otra vez de sabionda

-Y sobre todo-Dijo Niki con comida en la boca, algo que hizo que Hermione pusiese cara de asco-ni se te ocurra llorar en público.Y mucho menos por él.Eres fuerte, Hermi Permi.

-No permitas-Linda recalcó esa palabra-que te hundan.Eso jamás

-Eso jamás-Repitió Niki

-Eso jamás-Dijo en un susurro Hermione.Luego sonrió y subió las escaleras.Aquella noche durmió mejor de lo que creía, aún a pesar del día tan agitado que había tenido.

_**NOTAS DE AUTORA:**_

Weee!! Ya estoy aquííí!!! Jajajaja ¡¡Por fin!! Me esperé a tener 2 reviews(me conformo con poquito :P) y entonces me puse a escribir.Y sólo tardé dos horas en escribirlo.(Relativamente, es poco tiempo U) Espero que les guste.Quizá no cumplía con todas sus espectativas, pero es lo que hay.¿Qué les pareció el momento del beso? Oh! Si yo me emocioné y todo! (Conciencia de Kire: No digas eso.Pensarán que estás tonta, Kire!) En fin, que no me dijeron los b NOMBRES PARA LA LECHUZA /B !!! Y ya deberían haber dicho un par, de todos modos, no pasa nada :P Si no hay sugerencias, la bautizaré yo Pues eso

Respuestas a los reviews!! =D

**·Ross Malfoy:**Genial!! Me gusta que te guste Lo cierto es que sí, son sobreprotectores... Pero es que después de saber lo de Ron.. Aunque ya se le veía venir, eh? :P Jejeje Espero que no tenga que mandarlos a freir espárragos otra vez, pero es que a veces pienso que la historia manda sobre mí!! · Besotes =D

**·Nicol-Aru:** Ah, te quedaste ansiosa!! Qué bueno!! :P Muchas graciaaas!! Gracias, gracias, gracias!! De veras me alegra pila!! Ya me da igual que se me ganse esto, de veras, muchas gracias.Y tranquila, que actualizaré con frecuenta.. o eso es lo que tengo pensando.. U Pero aviso, tengo que mantener un blog, el fic, otro fic de H/Hr que tengo, hablar con la gente del MSN y recoger mi dormitorio.. Así que.. si me demoro, ya sabéis! :P Besazos, Nicol-Aru! :D

Bueno, y los avances son:

·Linda y Niki serán un poco más consejeras :P

·Las chicas Australianas causarán furor entre el alumnado masculino, pero son más... rudas de lo que en un principio parecen =O

·Volverán a tocar temas de sexo, ya que Ron y Harry siguen pensando que Hermione quiere acostarse con alguien..(N/A:Ay, mis niños, pobrecicos!!! Jajaj Ideas pueblerinas, las de estos 2! xD)

·Probablemente haya un poco de violencia, pero no más que un cachete o algo así.No crean que voy a hacer la masacre de Hogwarts! xD Que esto no es Kill Bill, vale? :P

Y eso es todo.. Tampoco tengo mucha idea, eso es ponerse y lo que te pida la historia.. yo sólo apunto a las teclas correctas y eso e slo que sale.Ah! Y perdonen si encuentran alguna falta de ortografía.Soy muy maniática con eso.Tildes, mayúsculas, signos de puntuación, etc. Ya sabeís.Lo siento, a veces escribo demasiado rápido y se me traban las teclas

Sólo eso, besazos!!!! =

Kire


	4. Secretos a media voz

**4.Secretos a media voz**

Los días pasaron tan rápido que cuando las chicas de Hogwarts quisieron darse cuenta, las Australianas ya estaban en el colegio.El 22 de Enero, todo el mundo iba de aquí para allá, cuchicheando y cotilleando sobre las dos nuevas chicas.Los chicos, sobre todo, andaban algo atontados. Ellas, en cambio, habían abierto las alas de la astucia femenina. Incluso Hermione, quién, sin saber bien por qué, estaba algo irritada con la llegada de las nuevas. Eran las tres de la tarde y Hermione, Ron y Harry estaban sentados cerca del lago. Ella miraba ensimismada al cielo, Harry se estaba quedando dormido y Ron, quien nunca fue muy discreto, miraba a Hermione mientras se le caía la baba. Ella se daba cuenta, por supuesto, pero lo que Ron no sabía era que quien estaba sumida en los pensamientos de la chica era cierto rubio.

-Ron-Dijo medio dormido Harry

-Ahora no Harry, estoy ocupado.-Dijo Ron, que seguía mirando embobado a Hermione.A Harry le entró la risa, pero la disimuló

-Ya.. ocupado mirando a Hermione-Dijo Harry pícaro.Ron se puso como un tomate, le miró con cara de asesino y bajo la cabeza.Hermione dejó de mirar al cielo y se acercó a él.

-Oh, vamos, Ron.-Dijo con una sonrisa en la boca.-Eh, venga, mírame.Mírame, vamos. Ron..-Dijo como si fuese a echarse a llorar.Inmediatamente Ron subió la cabeza para ver si le pasaba algo.

-Cállate, Hermione-Dijo algo chafado

-Eh. No. Nunca digas a nadie que se calle. -Dijo cogiéndole de la cara con ambas manos-Di simplemente «Déjalo» u «Olvídalo», ¿De acuerdo?-Dijo ella recuperando la sonrisa.Ron se quedó ensimismado.-Eh.. Ron.. ¿Dónde estás?

-¿Eh? ¿Qué? ¡Ah, no, nada! Je, je-Dijo riéndose falsamente.Hermione dejó de agarrarle la cara y volvió al cielo.

Harry, con muy poca sutileza, se acercó a Ron y le susurró:

-¿Qué? ¿Está buena, eh?

-Sííí... -Y de pronto se dio cuenta-¿¡Pero qué..!? ¡Qué pedazo de cabrón que estás hecho!-Dijo el pelirrojo en alto y riéndose, sin darse cuenta de que Hermione los miraba atónitos.

-¿Queréis hacer algo hoy?-Preguntó de pronto ella.Ambos impresionadísimos, por supuesto.

-¿Eh?-Atinó Harry

-Repito. ¿Quéreis hacer algo hoy? Me refiero a invitar a las chicas y los chicos.. comida, bebida... ya sabéis... una fiesta.. Ya que es sábado...

-Eh, sería buena idea.¿Qué hora es?

-Cuatro menos cuarto-Dijo Hermione

-Genial, la mejor hora para avisar a todos. Hermione, ¿Te ocupas tú de las chicas?

-¡Claro!

-Vale, pues vamos y se lo decimos... ¿A qué hora podría ser? Yo lo digo por la bebida y la comida

-Está claro que se la pediremos a Dobby-Dijo Harry, quien después se dio cuenta del ceño fruncido de su amiga

-A las ocho sería una buena hora (N/A:Tengamos en cuenta que están en Reino Unido :P)

-¿Y dónde lo haríamos?

-En la sala de los Menesteres, está clarísimo-Dijo Harry

-¿A cuántos avisamos?-Preguntó Ron, ya que no estaba muy enterado de cómo dar fiestas

-Pues.. no sé, aún queda mucho tiempo... ¿Por qué no se lo decimos a alguien y así que se vaya corriendo la voz?

-¿Es la sala de los Menesteres tan grande como para albergar a todo Hogwarts?-Dijo Hermione

-¿Cómo sabes tú que irá todo el colegio?

-Ohh, Harry James Potter-Harry frunció su ceño-las noticias vuelan, ¿Acaso no sabías?

-Vale, vale..Ya calma, venga...-Dijo Ron, quien, por una vez, estaba en mitad de una pequeña discusión

-Eh...-A Harry se le encendió la bombilla-¿Por qué no invitamos a las Australianas?-Y Ron sonrió, todo lo contrario que Hermione

-¡¡¡De eso ni hablar!!!

-¿Eh?

-Estoy dispuesta a soportar a Pansy, a Colin, a Cho, incluso a Draco-Esto impresionó a los tres.A ellos debido a que le llamara por su nombre de pila y a ella por soltarlo y quedarse tan fresca.- ¡¡¡Pero de guarritas Australianas nada!!!

-¿Cómo sabes tú que son unas guarras?

-Todas esas lo son-Cuando ambos chicos iban a responderle ella habló.-Y nada de reproches, discusiones o ataques de cosquillas-Hermione enumeró con los dedos de la mano derecha

-Perdóname-Dijo Harry con tono de rintintín-pero eso de los ataques de cosquillas lo elegimos nosotros dos... y si en un momento dado queremos empezar una ataque, ¡¡lo haremos!!

-Exacto... Así que sobre eso, usted, Stra. Granger, no tiene ningún tipo de poder...-Dijo Ron cruzando los brazos y disimulando una sonrisa que se iba apareciendo por la comisura de su boca.

Hermione les echó la lengua y ambos comenzaron a acribillarla a cosquillas. Tiempo suficiente en el que Ron estuvo pensando en confesarle sus sentimientos a Hermione. Ya en la Torre de Gryffindor, en la habitación de 7º curso de los chicos, todos estaban preparándose. «Al parecer Hermione llevaba razón con lo de que las noticias vuelan» le comentó en bajito Harry a Ron mientras se probaba varias camisas.

-Ehm.. tío..-Dijo Ron acercándosele para que nadie le oyera

-¿Sí?

-Ehm.. He pensado en decírselo a Hermione-dijo algo cohibido

-Enhorabuena, tío. ¡¡Adelante!! Seguro que pillas cacho hoy..-Dijo Harry dándole palmaditas en la espada(N/A:Como hacen TODOS los tíos..¬¬)

-Peroo.. ¿Cómo crees que se lo tomará?

-Si no se lo dices nunca lo sabrás-Le contestó el moreno guiñándole un ojo y abriendo la puerta para salir-Te espero abajo

-Vale-Dijo casi en un susurro

En la Sala Común de Gryffindor, ellos ya habían tenido una charla sobre las cosas bien interesantes que se podía hacer en una fiesta de ese calibre con las chicas. Por supuesto, en las demás Salas Comunes también... Quedaba media hora para que empezara la fiesta.Harry subió al cuarto de Hermione y la avisó de que iría a decirle a Dobby que preparara mucha comida y bebida y que las llevase a la sala de los Menesteres.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Luna, Lavender, Parvati, Dean, Seamus y Neville aparecieron en la sala.

-Vaya, esto está muy lleno-Dijo Hermione

-Lo está, lo está

-Bueno, yo me voy a ir a dar una vuelta por ahí... nos vemos luego, chicos.-Dijo Hermione despidiéndose

-Ron-Dijo en un susurro Harry-¡Ron!

-¿Eh?

-¡¡Que se te escapa!!

-B-b-bueno... ya.. ya se lo diré más tarde, no te preocupes

El tiempo pasaba.La gente iba y venía.La bebida corría a una velocidad pasmosa.La comida... tal vez un poco menos que la bebida. Era ya la una menos cuarto de la mañana.No había mucha gente, pero la que había, o estaba tirada en el suelo durmiendo la mona debido a la borrachera, o estaba enrollándose con alguien en alguna esquina debido, también, a la borrachera.Harry veía borroso.Ya se había besado con al menos cuatro chicas.O al menos eso creía.Pedía por Dios que no se hubiese besado con ningún chico.Ron estaba más borracho, si cabía, que Harry.Y Hermione... ¡Hermione! ¿Dónde demonios estaba Hermione? ¿Borracha? No, ella no sería tan descuidada.

Pues sí, lo fue. Incluso puede que más que Harry. Y también puede que al final el que menos ebrio iba fuese él. Hermione estaba fuera de la sala de los Menesteres.Exponiéndose a ser descubierta por la Sra. Norris, la gata de Filch.

_«Dios...voy muy ciega... ayy.. ¡¡qué dolor de cabeza!!!... » _

¡¡Clonck!!

_«¡¡Filch!! ¡¡que me pilla!! madre mía ¿Y ahora qué hago? ah, ya.. Ahí hay un hueco.. [...]»_

¡¡Shh!!

_«¿Eh? ¿Quién es? O soy yo, o es muy alto... o alta...»_

-Eh, tú.. ¿Quién eres?

-Shh, calla... habla en bajito..

-Vale.. ¿Quién eres tú?

-Blaise

-¿¡ZABINNI!?

-¡¡Que te calles ya, sangre sucia!! ¡¡Que nos van a pillar!!

-Pues a la mierda Filch y la gata esa asquerosa

-Shhh

-¿Quién anda ahí? ¿Hueles algo, Sra. Norris? [...] Bah, vámonos... tenemos muchas cosas que hacer

-Ja! Eso no se lo cree ni él-Dijo Hermione saliendo del escondite

-Mira, nena-Dijo Zabinni con un tono amenazador y arrinconándola contra la pared- Vuelve a ponerme en peligro y te juro que no me olvidarás jamás...-Alguien apareció de pronto.Cierto chico rubio.

-Déjala en paz, Zabinni

-¿Es que ahora eres defensor de sangres sucia?

-Eh, va. Cállate un rato, tío. Y si te quieres aprovechar de ella no se lo digas en su cara.. ¿No ves que va muy ciega y no se entera de nada?-A decir verdad, los tres iban bastante cargaditos

-El que se va a callar vas a ser tú-Dijo Hermione plantándole cara

-Esto es cosa de tíos, ¿Vale, nena?

-¡¡¡A mí no me llames nena!!!-Dijo chillando Hermione y acercándosele a Zabinni para pegarle.Y lo hizo. La nariz de Zabinni empezó a manar sangre por doquier e incluida Hermione, todos abrieron su boca y sus ojos.

-Asquerosa sangre sucia.. esta me las pagas.. -Draco se empezó a reir, Hermione no sabía si de lo que dijo Zabinni o de lo que le haría a ella.Después de decir esas palabras, Zabinni se marchó con la hemorragia de su nariz aún abierta.Draco seguía riéndose en bajito y se echó la copa a la boca, pero cuando vio que no quedaba más alcohol la tiró al suelo.

-Vaya, vaya... Parece que nos han dejado solos, ¿Eh? -Dijo éste picaronamente.Demasiado picaronamente.

-Sí..-Hermione se sonrojó y se hizo la niña buena.Él se le acercó y ella se echó poco a poco hacia atrás hasta encontrarse con la pared.Ya no había escapatoria.Él la acababa de acorralar como quien no quiere la cosa.Pero no le importaba... si todo lo que decían aquellas cartas fue fruto del corazón de Draco, no podía ser tan malo...

Pasaron unos segundos un tanto incómodos, pero que se mantenían un poco menos violentos debido al alto nivel de alcohol que habían consumido ambos.Ella sonrió y miró hacia abajo.Se mordió el labio inferior.Y él ya no pudo más. Se le avalanzó y la empezó a besar. Ella se dejaba, aunque a veces no sabía si de verdad tenía el control sobre la situación. Estaba como fuera de sí. Se besaban tierna, cariñosa, fugaz, pasional y.. violentamente.Él iba demasiado rápido, ella ya podía notar cómo su falda estaba bastante subida y unas manos recorrían sus piernas con lujuria. No quería, se acababa de dar cuenta. Pero se seguía dejando llevar. Él ya, prácticamente, tenía el sexo asegurado esa noche. Ella, en cambio, tenía el llanto asegurado. Él empezó a forcejear para quitarle la falda, entonces ella ya no pudo más.

-¿Pero qué haces, tío?

-Va, venga.. No me digas que no quieres-Dijo él volviéndosele a acercar

-¡¡Pues claro que no quiero!!-Los gritos fueron tales que de la sala salieron Harry y Ron.

-¿Hermione?-Preguntó Harry

-¡¡Malfoy!!-Exclamó Ron

-Ron.. yo.. -y le dió una bofetada a Draco como para salir del aprieto.Acto seguido se fue directa a la Sala Común.Primero andando rápido y finalmente corriendo.

Harry, Ron y Draco se encontraban en una situación un tanto violenta. Pasaron un par de segundos en los que, seguramente, los tres asimilaron lo que acababa de pasar.. y lo que les pasaría después.Ron se le echó al cuello a Draco y empezó a pelearse con él. Harry, con tanto alboroto, no sabía qué hacer. A pesar de ser el menos borracho de todos(y quizá de toda la fiesta) su cerebro no estaba para solucionar tales situaciones. Y finalmente echó un flippendo a la maraña que habían formado Ron y Draco en el suelo(N/A:obviamente esa 'maraña' eran ellos forcejeando xD) Ambos se quejaron ya que habían acabado con muchísimas magulladuras.

-Lo siento, tíos. Era lo único que se me ocurría.. -Dijo Harry sin darse cuenta de que había pedido disculpas a su peor enemigo

-Mira, Malfoy-Dijo el pelirrojo olvidando por completo el flippendo de Harry-Vuelve a tocar a Hermione y te juro que acabas sin nada que te cuelgue.(N/A: Diox! ¿Cómo se me ocurrió esto? xD)

-Hermione es mía, Weasel!! -Y entonces Ron volvió a la cara de Malfoy y le dio un puñetazo.Luego le susurró algo al oído que Harry pudo descifrar como «¿Recuerdas el día de la biblioteca? ¿Te dolió mucho?»

23 de Enero.11.00 A.M. Dolores de cabeza, sabores amargos y ojos irritados... Resaca.Hermione se acababa de despertar en su cama.La primera pregunta, como siempre después de una borrachera, «¿Dónde estoy?» Era la primera borrachera de Hermione y entonces se juró no volver a beber nunca... Entonces recordó una frase que su tío dijo en las primeras Navidades fuera de Hogwarts.«Eso siempre se dice el día después, con la resaca. Pero de una vez para otra se te olvida y lo vuelves a hacer.» Se cogió unas mudas limpias, ropa _casual_(N/A: corriente, de calle, urbana pero recatada... :P) y se fue a la ó la radio y con un toque de varita encontró la canción que quería. "He wasn't", de Avril Lavigne.

_**There's not much going on today  
**No están pasando muchas cosas hoy**  
I'm really bored it's getting late  
**Estoy realmente cansada, se está haciendo tarde**  
What happened to my Saturday  
**¿Qué le pasó a mi Sábado?**  
Monday's coming the day I hate**  
El Lunes está viniendo, el día que odio**  
  
I'll sit on my bed alone  
**Me sentaré en mi cama sola**  
Staring at the phone  
**Mirando fijamente el teléfono**  
  
He wasn't what I wanted  
**Él no era lo que quise**  
What I thought, no  
**Lo que pensé, no**  
He wouldn't even open up the door  
**Él nunca abriría la puerta**  
He never made me feel like I was special  
**Él nunca me hizo sentir como si fuese especial**  
He isn't really what I'm looking for  
**Él no es lo que realmente estoy buscando**  
  
This is when I start to bite my nails  
**Esto es _(o 'aquí es') _cuando empiezo a morder mis uñas**  
And clean my room when all else fails  
**Y limpiar mi cuarto cuando todo eso falla**  
I think it's time for me to bail  
**Creo que es mi hora de afianzar**  
This point of view is getting stale  
**Este punto de vista se está volviendo viejo**  
  
He wasn't what I wanted  
**Él no era lo que quise**  
What I thought, no  
**Lo que pensé, no**  
He wouldn't even open up the door  
**Él nunca abriría la puerta**  
He never made me feel like I was special  
**Él nunca me hizo sentir como si fuese especial**  
He isn't really what I'm looking for  
**Él no es lo que realmente estoy buscando**  
  
We've all got choices  
**Tenemos opciones**  
We've all got voices  
**Tenemos voces**  
Stand up make some noise  
**Lévantate, haz un poco de ruido**  
Stand up make some noise  
**Lévantate, haz un poco de ruido  
**  
He wasn't what I wanted  
**Él no era lo que quise**  
What I thought, no  
**Lo que pensé, no**  
He wouldn't even open up the door  
**Él nunca abriría la puerta**  
He never made me feel like I was special  
**Él nunca me hizo sentir como si fuese especial**  
He isn't really what I'm looking for  
**Él no es lo que realmente estoy buscando_

_**  
He wasn't what I wanted  
**Él no era lo que quise**  
What I thought, no  
**Lo que pensé, no**  
He wouldn't even open up the door  
**Él nunca abriría la puerta**  
He never made me feel like I was special  
**Él nunca me hizo sentir como si fuese especial**  
Like I was special  
**Como si fuese especial**  
'Cause I was special  
**Porque fui especial**  
**_

-Harry

-Diiime-Dijo éste algo cansado

-Hm.. ¿Por qué no le diría ayer nada a Hermione?

-Venga, no le des más vueltas, tío.-Dijo Harry sentándose a su lado y dándole palmaditas en los hombros

-Pero es que... -Dijo con voz temblorosa Ron y echándose a llorar

-¿Sí? ¿Qué pasa?

-Harry, yo la quiero-Dijo entre sollozos

-Buenoo, tú.. tú tranquilo, ¿eh? ¿Quieres que se lo diga yo?

-No, no, no.. Tengo que decírselo yo

-Bueno, como quieras...-Se hizo un silencio incómodo

-Harry

-Dime

-¿Crees que quería acostarse con Malfoy?-Dijo con menos lágrimas en los ojos.Harry estaba en un gran apuro...

-Pues... No, no lo creo..Él parecía que se estaba aprovechando de ella..

-Harry

-Dime

-¿Crees que quiere acostarse con alguien?-Y cada vez el apuro era mayor

-Pues... No, no lo creo..Ella es muy responsable con ese tipo de cosas

-Harry

-Dime-Dijo ya en tono más cansino

-¿Crees que le gusto?-Desde luego, el apuro ya no podía ir a más

-Pues...No..-A Ron se le encogió el corazón-No lo sé...-Terminó- Díselo, Ron.. Será mejor... No puedes estar así mucho tiempo más..Oye, voy a ir al campo de Quidditch y a estar por ahí.. nos vemos luego, si eso.. Y no te comas más la cabeza, por favor...

-Está bien.

Hermione salió de su habitación y bajó las escaleras. Se topó con Harry.

-¡Hola!-Dijo mientras levantaba un segundo la vista de un libro pequeño que llevaba en las manos

-Hola..-Dijo él con tono de preocupación.

-Ehm.. ¿Te pasa algo, Harry?

-No.. -Ella le miró con una sonrisa-Bueno, sí.. pero no a mí.. a ... un amigo...-Hermione palideció un poco. Con que.. «A un amigo», ¿Eh? A saber qué era- es que.. bueno... a ese amigo... le gusta una chica, ¿Vale?

-Ahá-Dijo ella asintiendo con la cabeza

-Pero es que resulta que esa chica.. es su mejor amiga-«¿Mejor amiga? Dios, Harry.. ¿No te me estarás insinuando, verdad? Dime que no, dime que no...»- y él está MUY colado por ella.. y ... ella se ha besado ya con otro.. y... -carraspeó- por poco hace otras cosas-«Dios, está claro. El 'amigo' no existe.. es él, es Harry.. y la 'mejor amiga' soy yo.. ay, Dios, ¿Por qué me haces esto?»-Y, bueno... él no sabe cómo decirle que le quiere... mucho... -«¡¡¡AHH!!! ¡¡HARRY!!! ¡¡No me hagas estoo!! Ya paso de tíos... Resultó que Draco fue un reprimido sexual y no quiero saber nada de líos..¡¡Y menos con mi mejor amigo!!»-¿Entiendes?

Hermione estaba del color de la cera(N/A:La blanca, no la roja XD), pero asintió levemente.Entonces él se le acercó y le dio un abrazo.Para Hermione ya estaba todo claro. Harry le quería, pero como ella había tenido una aventura con Malfoy, él no había podido declarársele... y lo había hecho ahora que se suponía que ya había olvidado a Malfoy.. Porque, obviamente, Ron no podía ser ese 'amigo'.. No, no, no, no, no.. Ron no... Era Harry.. Pero.. ¿Por qué Harry?Se suponía que a él le iban las Australianas.. Ayy... «Por favor, que se enamore de una vez de alguna de las dos guarras esas... ¡¡Harry!! ¡¡Enamórate de esas!! ¡¡No de mí!!», decía su conciencia.

Hermione volvió a su cuarto para ir al aseo y echarse un poco de agua helada a la cara, pero en el primer piso se volvió a encontrar con aquellas pequeñajas entrometidas.Lo que menos deseaba en ese momento era una clase oral de filosofía.

-Hermione.-Dijo Linda desde la penumbra

-¿¡Y ahora QUÉ!?-Dijo ella molestada

-Pasa

-¿Qué?

-Pasa, lo necesitarás.-Ella bufó y entró en aquel dormitorio, que, al ser ocupado sólo por dos personas, parecía mucho más grande de lo que se lo pareció a ella cuando lo ocupó en primero.

La habitación estaba llena de velas de colores y frasquitos de Aromaterapia.Niki estaba en su cama haciendo yoga y Linda estaba haciendo los deberes, que acababa de abandonar en ese mismo instante.Linda se quitó las zapatillas y subió el pequeño escalón que había.

-¿Por qué te quitas las zapatillas?

-Costumbres orientales.Hazlo tú también, por favor.

-¿Y por qué lo haces?

-Mi madre tiene familia japonesa y viví allí durante cuatro años.Por favor, quítatelas tú también.

-Vale, vale.-Y se las quitó.Linda se sentó en su cama e invitó a Hermione a que lo hiciera.Desde luego, para ella, esas eran las niñas de once años más extrañas que conocía.Linda corrió el dosel aislándose de todo lo demás, aunque era obvio que Niki no haría ningún tipo de ruido con el yoga.

Hermione pudo ver un montón de estanterías llenas de libros de meditación y budismo.De las costumbres orientales y de la historia de Asia.Sí, no cabía duda alguna.Linda era rara, rara, rara.(N/A:¿Os recuerda a algo a ls españols? :P)

-Hermione

-¿Sí?

-¿Te has encontrado?

-Pues no. Y me parece que ya me da igual que contéis cualquier cosa sobre la nota aquella. Ya me he enrollado con Malfoy y todo el colegio lo sabe.-Dijo Hermione perdiendo la paciencia

-Ah, pero.. ¿Creías aún que lo diríamos?

-Obviamente.. Nadie en su sano jucio le pediría a una persona que "se encontrase" sin pedir nada a cambio.. ¿Qué ganáis vosotras si me 'encuentro'? Es más, ¿Qué es eso de encontrarse?

-Significa, en pocas palabras, que te aceptes como eres

-¡¡Pero que yo ya me acepté!!

-No es cierto, no me mientas. Aún no has aceptado ciertas cosas de tus amigos

-Si te refieres a lo que me dijo hoy Harry-Dijo sin darse cuenta de lo que acababa de soltar.-...Ehm.. Nada

-No, nada no. Hermione, no te diré si llevas la razón o no, eso tienes que descubrírtelo tú. Tienes que aceptar y decidir.Tienes que encontrarte dentro de todo ese cerebro y escucharte. Entonces, cuando lo hagas, podrás escoger correctamente. Escoger entre situaciones o... personas..-Dijo con media sonrisa de lado.Hermione se empezó a asustar-No te asustes.. Mira, si quieres saberlo, lo que quieres que pase, pasará hoy a las cinco de la tarde.

-Vosotras el año que viene le daréis una gran alegría a Trelawney...

-Oh, odio a esa bruja chocha-Dijo Linda

-Vaya, por fin estamos de acuerdo en algo-Comentó Hermione sonriendo.Linda le correspondió.

-Oh! Te recomiendo este libro-Dijo Linda sacando un libro medio beige de su estantería.En la portada, que tenía la foto de un árbol y un banco detrás de las letras, ponía "Heinz Körner. Juan, un relato de esperanza"

-¿De qué va?

-Léete la sinopsis y cuando lo termines, me lo devuelves.Te aclarará bastantes cosas..Ah, y además puede servirte para algo más que para leértelo... -Dijo Linda guiñándole un ojo.

-Está bien... -Hubo un silencio- Esto..

-¿Sí?

-¿Tienes idea de cómo se llaman las Australianas?

-¡¡Claro que sí!! ¿Pero tú dónde vives, Hermi Permi?

-Ay, no me llames así

-Vaaale, está bieeen... Mira, la más guapa de las dos se llama Kiah, que, para colmo, significa "Del lugar hermoso" -Hermione puso cara de asco y Linda le correspondió, luego ambas rieron- y la otra se llama Kaliska Yenene, que significan "Coyote que persigue ciervos" y "Mago que envenena a las personas que duermen"...

-Vaya.. pues con esa habrá que tener cuidado... Pero.. una cosa..

-¿Sí?

-Esos nombres suenan a Indio Miwok

-Lo son.. Es que es India nacida en Australia.. Sus padres tuvieron que emigrar por problemas personales..

-¿Y cómo sabes tu eso?

-Una tiene sus medios-Dijo con vez de jovencita señora.Luego se empezó a reir.-Es broma, me lo contó McGonagall.

-Venga, va..-Dijo Hermione sin creérselo

-En serio.. Como sabe que sólo somos dos en nuestra promoción nos libramos de un montón de cosas.. es como que nos tiene cariño por ser las únicas de Gryffindor este año

-Pues ya me harás algún favor, ¿No?

-Ohh, la prefecta tiene asuntos sucios!!-Dijo Niki, quien acababa de meterse en la cama.

-Anda, calla-Dijo Linda tirándole un cojín a la cara.

-Chicas, yo me tengo que ir

-Ohh.. lagrimiitas-Dijo Niki con carita de pena.Hermione rió y luego se despidió y cogió el libro de Linda.

-Hermione

-¿Sí?-Dijo ésta cuando ya iba a salir

-¿Recuerdas lo de no llorar delante de la gente?

-Claro

-Vale, pues prepárate ahora cuando salgas de la Sala Común. Piensa en mundos paralelos donde todos te alaban... y no llores.¿Vale?

-Vale-Dijo algo atemorizada la susodicha.

Y acto seguido salió de la habitación con un poco de susto. Miró el reloj. Ya eran las doce y media. ¡¡Cómo se pasaba el tiempo!! Bajó las pocas escaleras que había sin acordarse que había subido para echarse agua fresca por el notición de Harry. Salió de la Sala Común imaginándose lo peor de lo peor. Demasiado miedo le habían metido las pequeñajas... De pronto el alma se le cayó a los pies.

Ahí estaba él, Draco un corro de personas de todas las casas a su alrededor, contando lo sucedido la noche anterior... Sólo que con ciertos cambios. Según su versión, él y Hermione lo habían hecho en el despacho de Filch.Además, Hermione fue quién tomó la iniciativa y, aunque él no quería, ella lo 'obligó' y le dijo que estaba ansiosa. Total, que de todo el relato del rubio, sólo eran ciertas dos palabras, que resultaban ser artículos.

Ella se fue acercando lentamente y con cara de muerta.Estaba más que impresionada.Estaba destrozada.Aunque él había intentado abusar de ella y la mayor parte de ella le decía que debía olvidarle y que en realidad no lo quería, que sólo había sido algo pasajero, su corazón se había resentido.Y a veces el corazón pesa más que la mente.Llegó a donde estaba el corro y al verla, todos le hicieron hueco.Llegó a tener a Draco de frente, quién, de repente, dejó de contar el relato para dirigirse a ella en particular.

-Ah, hola. ¿Qué? ¿Te gustó lo de anoche?-Hermione sentía que le hervía la sangre.No contestó.-Vamos, me dejaste seco, nena... No me digas que no te quedaste satisfecha, poqrue sería para matarte...-Estaba a punto de llorar ya, pero no lo haría.Por Linda, por Niki, por ella misma y por su orgullo de ó callada-Aunque claro, seguro que eras virgen.. con esa cara de mono que tienes, nadie querría hacérselo contigo...Pero vamos, que yo no digo nada.. que cuando se os estrena es mejor.. es como abrir el papel del paquete, ¿Sabes? Ahora eso sí.. tú.. pff.. bastante mediocre...-Todos se echaron a reir y entonces ella sintió que era de gelatina, que se la podían comer de un momento a otro.Pero entonces se dio cuenta al apretar las manos.Tenía el libro en la mano derecha.Sonrió maliciosamente y subió la mirada hacia Draco.Éste se la quedó mirando con cara de superioridad.Y de burla.Entonces subió su mano derecha y le dió con todas sus fuerzas con el libro entre la nuca y el principio del pelo.Se lo merecía.

Eran las cinco menos cinco de la tarde y Hermione estaba ansiosa por que fueran las cinco.Si la predicción de Linda de que no llorase fue cierta, entonces la de las cinco de la tarde también.Pasaron los cinco minutos y el reloj de Hermione empezó a hacer soniditos raros.Ya está, eran las cinco en punto. Ella estaba sentada delante del lago.De pronto echó la cabeza hacia atrás y vio a Harry hablando con una de las Australianas...

Se levantó y se acercó sigilosa hacia donde estaban ellos(N/A:Ayy, cómo se nota que no tiene nada mejor que hacer!! xD) Entonces supo de quién de las dos se trataba. De Kaliska. Su mente voló rápida y se dio cuenta. «Kaliska. Coyote que persigue ciervos».. Ciervos. Ciervos. ¡¡El patronus de Harry!! «Dios, qué guarra! Si es que tenía yo razón», pensó Hermione. Su mente era como una batidora. Era como una batalla de sus dos mentes.La maligna y la benigna.Una le decía «Es una guarra, ya le vale. ¿Cómo se le puede acercar a Harry? ¿Quién se cree?» y la otra «Harry no es tu novio, ni siquiera te gusta. Se merece que alguien le tome en serio, no como Cho. No es una guarra, lo que pasa que le gustará Harry.».Sí, definitivamente, tenía un cacao mental.

Era ya de noche, las nueve, para ser exactos.Las Australianas iban a dormir en el cuarto de Linda y Niki, cosa que no agradó a ninguna de las dos, De pronto llamaron a la puerta.

-¿Quién es?-Dijo Linda

-Soy yo, Linda.

-¿Quién es yo?

-Pues yo, ¿Quién va a ser?

-Dime, 'yo', ¿Tienes otro nombre?

-Anda, Linda, ábreme.. Que soy Hermione

-¡¡Hermi Permi!! ¡¡Anda pasa!!-Dijo abriendo la puerta.De pronto la sonrisa se le borró al ver a las demás chicas que iban con ella.Parvati, Lavender, Ginny y Luna seguían a Hermione.E iban enfadadas.

-Sólo vamos a asustarlas un poco-le susurró Hermione a Linda.Ésta le guiñó un ojo en señal de aprobación.

-Kiah, Kaliska-Dijo Hermione con un tono de lo más amable.

-¿Sí?-Respondió Kiah de la misma manera, aunque se notaba que eran falsas, como querían.

-Verás, las chicas y yo..-Dijo señalándolas a todas, quienes también sonreían falsamente- queremos dejar claras un par de cosas-Dijo sin perder la sonrisa, tal y como lo hizo el día que dio la bienvenida a Linda y Niki.

-Adelante, por favor-Contestó Kiah

-Bien, lo primero: queremos que quede claro que esto va a ser sólo temporal.. que las confianzas tardan en cogerse y que en los círculos sociales es muy difícil de entrar, sobre todo en el nuestro.Y lo segundo, que no menos importante-sonrió, y Kiah le devolvió la sonrisa- queremos que sepáis que en el hipotético caso de que intentéis hundir a cualquiera de nosotras, prometemos hacer lo imposible por que los demás os infravaloren. Oh, y, se me olvidaba-dijo con una sonrisa mayor.Estaba claro, cuanto más grande era la sonrisa, una cosa peor debía de decir-aunque esto para mí no tiene mucha importancia, pero ellas quisieron que lo dijera yo.. Verás, en este grupo hay ciertos sentimientos que todas conocemos.Sentimientos hacia determinadas personas.Si vemos que esas personas están en una actitud muy cariñosa con alguna de vosotras dos, entonces sí, deberéis esconderos. Porque cuando nos vemos atacadas podemos ser muy pero que muy crueles de un modo especialmente sutil.¿Alguna objeción? -Dijo sonriendo y moviendo la cabeza para la derecha, quedando en una postura muy cómica.Entonces Kiah miró a Kaliska y ambas sonrieron.

-Oh, lo hemos entendido perfectamente.-Dijo moviendo las manos como si lo que estuviese a punto de decir fuese fantástico- Pero, nosotras también queremos dejar algo claro.. Queremos que sepáis que estamos dispuestas a escuchar cualquiera de buestras peticiones y condiciones, y que siempre estaremos abiertas a cualquier tipo de crítica, ya que así se aprende de nuestros propios defectos.También queremos que vosotras sí toméis confianzas con nosotras, ya que nos encanta conocer gente nueva, especialmente gente taaan simpática y amable como vosotras-Dijo con una sonrisa mayor-Pero queremos suprimir un tema que no nos parece adecuado tratar.-Dijo con una falsa molestia-Y ese es...-subió un poco el tono- ¡¡¡El puto tema de robar a los tíos por los que perdéis el culo!!! -Y recobró de nuevo la sonrisa-Hum.. ¿Alguna objeción?-Hubo un silencio en el que las Australianas sonreían triunfantemente, Linda y Niki se reían por lo bajo y las chicas; exceptuando Hermione, que la miraba con cara de manipuladora total con una sonrisa aún más calculadora que la de antes; tenían cara de asco y odio.-Bien, me parece que no. -Miró su reloj- Es muy tarde, lo siento. Seguiremos hablando en otra ocasión si os parece, ¿De acuerdo? ¡¡Buenas noches!!-Dijo sonriendo y despidiéndose de ellas con la mano izquierda.

Todo el grupo salió de la habitación algo ofendido y les cerraron la puerta en las narices. Hermione seguía con la cara de manipuladora y llevaba los brazos cruzados.Entonces todas la miraron como esperando algún comentario.Y lo hubo.

-Chicas, la veda queda abierta.A partir de ahora hay que ir a por todas(N/A:Uhh! que me demandan por plagio!! xD) El que queráis conseguir, tenedlo cuanto antes.Que estas no se cortan un pelo.

_**NOTAS DE AUTORA:**_

Ayy!! No se me quejarán!! Después de 11 días, traigo 12 páginas de WordPad( Con fuente Times New Roman en 12 :P) En fin, en el Chapt anterior no hubo casi reviews, pero el caso es que hubo, y los agradezco muchísimo Así que es hora de contestarlos :P

**ReVieWs:**

**·Ross Malfoy:** Muchas gracias de nuevo!! Ya, Ron anda algo salido, pero es que... si el chico está necesitado... xD Las Australianas, sí.. son realmente odiosas, pero estoy por intentar sacar lo bueno que hay en ellas, igual que con las enanas :P Ya veremos cómo queda, porque es depende el día en que coja el fic.. si estoy de buen humor.. ¡¡A todo el mundo le va bien!! si estoy jodida, todo el mundo en el fic también, si estoy triste, idem.. Jejej, así que veamos cómo sale :P

**·sayakaf1:** Jajaja, sí, Hermione es bastante ingenua.. pero pronto madurará más... ya poco le queda de adolescente, está en la recta final.. así que lo que le toca aprender( Como lo de 'encontrarse' ), lo sabrá ahora ;)

Oki, fin de los reviews xD Esto.. tengo una pequeña mala noticia que dar.. = El caso es que **el 17 de Septiembre empiezo el instituto** así que a partir de entonces es posible que todo se demore más de lo previsto, pero estoy trabajando rápido en los capítulos que hago.. sólo que como son tan largos, me cuestan más de hacer.. En fin, ya nada más me queda por decir.. Sólo los avances:

**AvAnCeS:**

·Obviamente, más encuentros de sonrisas falsas y comentarios de fuego entre las Australianas y las chicas...

·Seguramente en el próximo Chapt, Ron YA se declarará.. pero tranquilas, que esto es un Draco&Hermione y lo será hasta el final.. **NO ME DEJEN REVIEWS PREGUNTANDO SI ES UN R/H O UN D/H, POR FAVOR!!! :P**

·Las Australianas van a resultar ser unas cracks en todo, cosa que no hará NADA de gracia a Hermione.. ya veré cómo se soluciona esta trama...

En fin, eso es todo.. a estas alturas yo no sé qué avances dar, ya que luego quizá cambie un poco y ya no pueda añadirlos.. :P Por favor, dejen dicen **"Los Reviews son gratis y hacen feliz a la autora. Los reviews son mi sueldo"** U

Por cierto, a la lechuza de Hermione he pensado en llamarla "**Taka**" (Que significa "Alt, honorable"), "**Tori**" (Que significa "pájaro" xD) o "**Takara**" (Que significa "Bonito, tesoro, cosa preciada"). Elijan si quieren... ;)

Besazos a tods ls que me leéis!! :D

**P.D: **Perdón por el título del Chapt, pero es que es tan largo que me ha sido MUY difícil titularlo :P

-Kire-


	5. Romperme en pedazos

**5.Romperme en pedazos**

Las clases cada vez eran más pesadas, los exámenes más difíciles, las tareas más frecuentes y los

ánimos más decaídos. Las chicas, que desde la noche en que decidieron ir a por todas no hacían más que cuchichear, había llegado a un acuerdo. Ya que Harry era la persona más deseada, sería para la primera que lo pillase. Debían unir fuerzas si no querían que las Australianas se les adelantasen. Y después de una acalorada discusión llegaron a la conclusión que mejor ellas que las Australianas.

Hermione evitaba a más no poder el estar a solar con Harry, ya que creía ciegamente que el estaba por ella.Aunque, por supuesto, esto no lo dijo en aaquella discusión. Podrían ahaber acabado con ella allí mismo. Era viernes 28 y Hermione decidió empezar a leer aquel libro que le había servido para darle a Draco. A decir verdad, estaba un poco magullado. Para ser un libro tan corto era bastante pesado. No podía concentrarse, cosa muy extraña en ella. Si bien no era por los nervios de la 'lucha' que estaban manteniendo las chicas con las Australianas, por el hecho de que Harry se le declarase más abiertamente en cualquier momento.

La puerta de la Sala Común hizo un ruido extraño. Hermione se volteó a mirar y se encontró con quien no se esperaba topar. Aunque ella, en un primer momento, pensó que fue mejor encontrarse con su amigo pelirrojo que con Harry, estaba bien equivocada.Ron se sentó en la butaca de enfrente y se quedó pensando un rato con la cabeza gacha. Ella hacía como que leía, pero en realidad miraba por el rabillo del ojo al colorín.

-Te pasa algo-Dijo con voz cantarina Hermione

-No. Bueno, sí. Bueno, no. No contigo. Bueno, sí. contigo. Pero nada malo. Buenoo..

-Desembucha-Dijo ella, quien empezaba a adoptar ese tono de sabia consejera de Linda.

-Hermione

-Dime-Dijo ella, quien no había apartado la vista de aquel libro beige.

-Hermione

-Dime

-Hermione, mírame.

-Te escucho igual, Ron. Aunque no te mire.

-Hermione, maldita sea, ¡¡Mírame!!-Dijo él perdiendo la paciencia y tirándole al suelo el libro.

-¡¡Ey!!

-Hermione-Dijo él con un tono de voz que asustó a Hermione

-Perdona, Ron. -Dijo ella con voz entrecortada y en bajito.-Dime... Querías decirme algo, ¿No?

-Sí-El tono de él se tornó triste

-Ron, ¿Qué te pasa?-Ella se le acercó y se sentó a su lado pasándole su brazo por el hombro.Eso hizo que la tensión que llevaba encima Ron fuese mayor.

-A ver, Hermione...

-¿Sí?

-¿Desde cuándo somos amigos?

-Ron, esa pregunta..-Él la interrumpió

-Hermione, limítate a constestar, ¿Vale?

-Hum.. vale.. Pues con este año hace ya siete...

-Vale. ¿Cuántas veces nos hemos sentado a hablar?

_**I looked away**_

_Miré lejos_

_**Then I looked back at you**_

_Entonces volví a ti_

_**You try to say**_

_Intentas decir_

_**The things that you can't undo**_

_Las cosas que no puedes borrar_

-Hombre.. eso depende... Hemos hablado muchas veces, cuando Vold..el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado - Hermione no pronunciaba casi nunca el nombre de Voldemort, sólo delante de Harry.

-Especifico. ¿Cuántas veces hemos habado de ... -Bufó- de quién nos gusta?-Hermione abrió los ojos como platos y entonces se vio con voz quebradiza

-Pues...pues... en quinto hablamos una vez con Harry de Cho

-Olvídate de Harry y de Cho, Hermione-Hermione se dio cuenta de que repetía mucho su nombre.- Estoy hablando de ti y de mí. ¿Entiendes?-Él recalcó los pronombres haciendo señas con las manos.Le miraba con cara de 'Compréndeme'.Entonces el cerebro de Hermione trabajó a más no poder. Los recuerdos de Harry confesándole su supuesto amor hacia ella aquel día eran como flashes. La voz de Ron se repetía una y otra vez en su mente.

-Ron-Atinó a decir.

-Ya, ya..

Hubo un silencio incomodísimo para ambos, especialmente para él. Ron le había confesado, de una manera MUY sutil, sus sentimientos a Hermione. Ella se dio cuenta de que su mano seguía en el hombro de él y entonces la retiró bruscamente. Él se miró el hombro como si fuese a encontrar moco de gusarajo en él. La miró con una cara que expresaba dolor.

-Ron...-Silencio-Ron, yo...-Más silencio.-Ron, dime algo...

-Ya te he dicho todo lo que te tenía que decir-Dijo él triste combatiendo para no echarse a llorar

-Ron-Dijo ella algo más seguro. Él hizo un sonidito con la garganta que era señal de '¿Qué?'- Yo.. yo te gusto... o...-Ella esquivó la mirada de él.Hubo otro silencio más y entonces notó la cálida mano de Ron en su mentón. Hizo que quedasen cara a cara y entonces le sonrió con dolor y ternura.Ella comprendió y entonces hizo lo mismo que él.

Pasó muy poco tiempo y entonces Hermione le dio un fuerte abrazo. Él estaba a punto de llorar, ella, en cambio, ya lo estaba haciendo. Entre sollozos él pudo oir las palabras de Hermione.

_**And I don't wanna fall to pieces**_

_Y no quiero romperme en pedazos_

_**I just wanna sit and stare at you**_

_Sólo quiero sentarme y fijar mi mirada en ti_

_**I don't wanna talk about it**_

_No quiero hablar de ello_

_**And I don't want a conversation**_

_Y no quiero una conversación_

_**I just wanna cry in front of you**_

_Yo sólo quiero llorar enfrente de ti_

_**I don't wanna talk about it**_

_No quiero hablar de ello_

_**'Cause I'm love with you**_

_Porque estoy enamorado de ti_

-Ron, te quiero mucho. Y por eso no quiero hacerte daño. No quiero, no, eso no.Por favor, dime que lo entiendes. Dímelo, Ron..-Ella estaba llorando muchísimo, pero aún así estaba hermosa.

Poco a poco se fueron separando y quedaron a escasos centímetros.Él le secó las lágrimas a Hermione con sus dedos pulgares y entonces habló.

-Hermione... eres preciosa... -Ella entonces volvió a llorar más.-Shh.. no llores, venga. No te preocupes por mí. Tú tranquila.

_**You're the only one**_

_Eres la única_

_**I'd be with 'til the end**_

_Estaría conitgo hasta el final_

_**When I come undone**_

_Cuando estoy desecho_

_**You bring me back again**_

_Tú me traes de vuelta otra vez_

_**Back under de stars**_

_De vuelta a las estrellas_

_**Back into your arms**_

_De vuelta a tus brazos_

La escena era muy bonita. Ron había empezado a llorar. Hermione llevaba haciéndolo desde hace un buen rato.Estaban abrazados y balanceándose. Él le acariciaba el pelo y ella le apretaba el estómago de tanto abrazar.

_**And I don't wanna fall to pieces**_

_Y no quiero romperme en pedazos_

_**I just wanna sit and stare at you**_

_Sólo quiero sentarme y fijar mi mirada en ti_

_**I don't wanna talk about it**_

_No quiero hablar de ello_

_**And I don't want a conversation**_

_Y no quiero una conversación_

_**I just wanna cry in front of you**_

_Yo sólo quiero llorar enfrente de ti_

_**I don't wanna talk about it**_

_No quiero hablar de ello_

_**'Cause I'm love with you**_

_Porque estoy enamorado de ti_

Ella había dejado de sollozar un poco y se empezó a separar de él. De nuevo quedaron juntos.Y entonces ella habló.

-Ron... Yo.. yo no quiero que me guardes rencor...-Dijo ella con ojos llorosos- Yo.. sabes que te quiero... No quiero que sufras y menos por mí...

_**Wanna know who you are**_

_Quiero saber quién eres_

_**Wanna know where to start**_

_Quiero saber por dónde empezar_

_**I wanna know what this means**_

_Quiero saber qué significa esto_

_**Wanna know how you feel**_

_Quiero saber cómo te sientes_

_**Wanna know what is real**_

_Quiero saber qué es real_

_**I wanna know everything**_

_Quiero saber todo_

_**Everything**_

_Todo_

Hubo un silencio en el que ambos se miraron fijamente. Y entonces ocurrió algo que dejó descolocada a Hermione, pero que no interrumpió por compasión hacia su compañero.Él la beso. Y fue un beso de despedida, ya que él acababa de comprender que su corazón no le pertenecería nunca.

_**And I don't wanna fall to pieces**_

_Y no quiero romperme en pedazos_

_**I just wanna sit and stare at you**_

_Sólo quiero sentarme y fijar mi mirada en ti_

_**I don't wanna talk about it**_

_No quiero hablar de ello_

_**And I don't want a conversation**_

_Y no quiero una conversación_

_**I just wanna cry in front of you**_

_Yo sólo quiero llorar enfrente de ti_

_**I don't wanna talk about it**_

_No quiero hablar de ello_

_**And I don't wanna fall to pieces**_

_Y no quiero romperme en pedazos_

_**I just wanna sit and stare at you**_

_Sólo quiero sentarme y fijar mi mirada en ti_

_**I don't wanna talk about it**_

_No quiero hablar de ello_

_**And I don't want a conversation**_

_Y no quiero una conversación_

_**I just wanna cry in front of you**_

_Yo sólo quiero llorar enfrente de ti_

_**And I don't wanna talk about it**_

_No quiero hablar de ello_

_**'Cause I'm love with you**_

_Porque estoy enamorado de ti_

_**I'm in love with you**_

_Estoy enamorado de ti_

_**'Cause I'm in love with you**_

_Porque estoy enamorado de ti_

_**I'm in love with you**_

_Estoy enamorado de ti_

_**I'm in love with you**_

_Estoy enamorado de ti_

(N/A: Okey, ahora me explican cómo me salió esta pedazo de confesión... Me la saqué así de debajo de la manga o qué? Si yo no soy para nada R/H :P Vaya.. me metí mucho en el fic .. oki, oki.. sigo.. xD)

Tras el beso de aquella tarde, Hermione iba muy desconcentrada en todo. No había podido dormir mucho pensando en el dolor que le estaría causando a su amigo. Además de que daba mil vueltas a cómo tuvo que pasarlo en su corto tiempo de relación con Draco. No, no podía. Simplemente no podía hacerle tanto daño. No por ahora. No en ese momento. Pero al parecer, cuando deseas cosas, pasa todo lo contrario. Y alguien debió escuchar lo que se decía Hermione aquel sábado en su habitación, porque pocas horas después se toparía con alguien que le traía malos recuerdos. Draco Malfoy.

Hermione estaba en la biblioteca, para variar, haciendo deberes de Pociones. Snape les había mandando sesenta centímetros de pergamino sobre el uso del moco de gusarajo y sus propiedades. (N/A: Con el asco que me da a mí el moco de gusarajo :S) Las puertas se abrieron de un modo no muy sutil, por lo que Hermione pudo suponer quién las había abierto. En efecto, era Draco. Hemione bufó y entonces fue cuando el chico la vio. Se sentó a su lado. Ella se esperaba lo peor.

-Hola sangre sucia-Dijo con un deje de broma en su voz

-Hola puto cabrón (N/A: Argg!! Perdonen!! Perdonen!! Locura transitoria la mía --U)

-Uf, cómo están los ánimos.

-¿Cómo quieres que estén?

-No sé, podrías ser un poco más amable

-¿Contigo?-Dijo ella mirando con una sonrisa burlona- Sigue soñando Malfoy

-¿Volvemos a las andadas?

-No sería mala idea, ahora que lo dices

-Vamos, Hermione

-¡No me llames de ese modo!-Hermione estaba muy susceptible con el modo de decir su nombre desde el día de la declaración de Ron.

-La gatita saca las uñas

-Eres insoportable, Malfoy

-Si no te importa, te seguiré llamando Hermione

-Pues mira tú qué casualidad que HOY sí que me importa

-¿Qué te pasa Hermione? ¿Estás con la regla o qué?

-¿¡Pero tú estás tonto o qué!?-Ella se levantó de la silla y él hizo lo mismo, por lo que ella se dio cuenta de que él le sacaba una cabeza y media.Hubo un silencio en el que ella no hacía más que fruncir el ceño.Y entonces recogió airosa todas sus cosas e hizo un además de irse.

-Oh, vamos, Hermione-Ella cerró los ojos asqueada- ¡Qué floja eres! ¿No sabes que yo soy así? Cuanto más te insulte, mejor me caes

-Oh, y por esa regla de tres.. ¿Te cae bien Harry?

-Olvidémonos de San Potter-Dijo él con asco

-Mira, Malfoy. Contigo pierdo el tiempo, ¿Vale? Así que, por favor, déjame ir.

-Oh.. no me digas.. ¿Y si no te dejo?

-¿Es eso una amenaza?

-Hm.. sí.. algo por el estilo-Ella rió irónica

-Al contrario que tú, yo tengo gente que me aprecia...-Dijo con la misma sonrisa que hizo con Kiah

-Sólo quiero divertirme un ratoi.. ¿No me vas a dejar, Hermione?

-Pervertido asqueroso.. Mira, sé de dos personas a las que les caerás genial..

-¿Ah, sí?

-Sí.. Las Australianas son tus amantes perfectas

-Vamos, Hermione.. Que a mí me va lo Europeo.. En especial las Inglesitas frígidas

-¡¡Pero tú qué te crees!!-Dijo ella dejando con fuerza los libro en la mesa y haciendo bastante ruido.La había enfadado.Y mucho.

-Hermione, cariño-Dijo él mirándose las uñas con aires de superioridad- No es que nadie haya dejado de lado la posibilidad de hacérselo contigo, ¿Sabes? Es que corre el rumor por ahí de que eres más frígida que mi tía Viula.

-¿Qué tía Viula? ¿Qué rumor? ¿Qué dices? ¿De qué demonios me estás hablando?-Él se echó a reir y ella le dio una sonora bofetada. Cosa que hizo que les llamaran la atención.

-Hermione... Vuelve a hacer eso y te juro que lo que dejamos a medias la otra noche se cumplirá

-No me amenaces, Malfoy.

-No te estoy amenazando, te estoy advirtiendo..

-Ni que tuvieras tú tantas ganas de hacértelo conmigo-Dijo ella perdiendo la paciencia.Él se puso bastante rojo y ella comprendió, pero no dio señales de sorpresa.-Draco-dijo más calmada-te aconsejo que hables con esta-Y le dio un golpecito suave en la cabeza.Acto seguido recogió y salió de la biblioteca.

-Hermione!!!-Dijo una voz ya conocida para ella a lo lejos. Linda se acercaba corriendo.

-¿Qué pasa, Linda?-Dijo ella bastante preocupada

-Son las malditas Australianas.. y tus chicas-Añadió con una sonrisa

-¿Qué? ¡Oh, Dios!-Y se fue corriendo.Linda le gritó.

-¡¡Y para colmo a los tíos les está encantandooo!!

Allá estaban.Kiah pegándose con Luna y con Lavender y Kaliska pegándose con Ginny y Parvati. Estaba claro. A Kiah le gustaba Ron (Aunque Hermione sabía que no tenía ninguna posiblidad, al igual que sus amigas) y a Kaliska le gustaba Harry. Hermione llegó y pronto se vio zarandeada por dos personas altas. Harry y Ron. Que la miraban (sobre todo Harry) bastante contentos por el espectáculo de las chicas. Ella dejó sus libros en el banco más cercano y se fue corriendo donde estaba todo el lío.Y pronto se dio cuenta de que el rubio también se había enterado.

Llegó y vio a todas sus amigas y a aquellas dichosas Australianas como unas auténticas guarras. Todas pegándose. Desde luego era lo que menos había pretendido ella al decir "La veda queda abierta" aquella noche. Ginny la miraba con cara de triunfo y con el labio roto y los ojos morados. Parvati también sangraba, pero por la ceja y la nariz. Lavender tenía magulladuras por todos lados y Luna era la que peor estaba. Sangraba por la boca y el labio lo tenía roto. Sangraba por a nariz y los ojos los tenía hinchadísimos. No sabía qué hacer. Ella seguían dándose. No sabía siquiera cómo habían empezado a pelearse, pero en ese momento el caso era pararlas antes de que llegara Dumbledore o McGonagall y las castigase.

Miró a su alrededor. Y se empezó a marear. Veía todo como a cámara lenta. Los chicos vitoreaban y sonreían. Se daban palmaditas en la espalda. Incluso Ron, aunque para ella no podía ocultar la tristeza de sus ojos. Algunas chicas de alrededor miraban preocupadas. Otras, en cambio, animaba y llamaban pu y zo a las Australianas.Llegó Draco y le susurró al oido:

-Sólo faltas tú, Hermione.. Eso ya sería lo mejor.

Enfadó a Hermione. Desde luego, si antes en la biblioteca ya iba enfadada, ahora mil veces más. Respiró hondo y entonces habló.

-¿¿¿¿¡¡¡¡¡PERO QUERÉIS PARAR!!!!!!!!!???????-Vociferó con gran enfado.

Todos se quedaron callados, incluidos los chicos.Las chicas dejaron de pelearse.Y tornaron su mirada a Hermione, quien seguía con el ceño fruncido.Ron y Harry la miraban atónitos.

-¿Ois eso?-Dijo ella con sarcarmo y una sonrisita falsa-Se llama ¡¡¡SILENCIO!!!-Cruzó los brazos y todos se apartaron un poco de ella, seguramente por miedo.

Hubo un silencio y entonces volvió a hablar.

-Gracias-Dijo finalmente.Se dio media vuelta y recogió sus libros del frío banco de piedra.Luego se empezaron a oir murmullos y cuchicheos. Parvati, Lavender, Luna y Ginny se miraron entre ellas un poco cohibidas. Las Australianas habían quedado bastante malparadas.

La intervención de Hermione había sido tema en Hogwarts durante toda una semana.Cuando pasaba por al lado de algunos Hufflepuffs la miraban y cuhicheaban. Ella hacía caso omiso. Cada vez las visitas al cuarto de Linda y Niki eran más frecuentes y las chicas empezaron a mirarla raro porque sabían que ahí también se hospedaban las Australianas. El dolor de Ron iba desapareciendo paulatinamente. O eso, o el pelirrojo era muy buen actor.

El viernes 4 de Febrero, Hermione terminó más pronto que nunca sus tareas de Herbología. Recogió sus cosas, fue a su Sala Común, las dejó y bajó al dormitorio de Linda, Niki.. y las Australianas.«Toc, toc» Hicieron los nudillos de Hermione contra la puerta de madera. Le abrió una desaliñada Niki. Quizá le había cortado el momento del yoga.

Al entrar se encontró a Kiah pintándole las uñas a Linda y a Kaliska con un montón de libros de Yoga y meditación. Se quitó la túnica y la dejó en la cama de Linda. Se sentía cohibida, como fuera de lugar.De pronto Linda la vio.

-¡¡Hermi!! -Dijo la pequeña con una sonrisa- Kiah me está enseñando cómo pintarme las uñas de blanco y negro y que no se quede borroso-Linda le sonrió y Hermi le contestó con una un poco más falsa

-Ahm.. Hola-Dijo Kiah

-Hola- Dijo Hermione con un poco de asco

-¿Qué? ¿Has venido a limpiarnos las heridas que tus queridísimas amigas nos han hecho?-Dijo Kaliska

-No.He venido porque, al contrario que vosotras, yo tengo amigas.-El comentario que le dijo a Draco le vino a la mente

-Ha! ¡Qué risa!-Dijo Kiah con una modesta risa falsa

-Déjala, Kiah-Dijo Kaliska-¿No ves que sus amigos pasan de ella?-Dijo con una sonrisa de triunfo en la boca

-Perdona-Comenzó Hermione bastante prepotente-Pero mis amigos, y especialmente ahora(Hermione lo dijo por Ron, obviamente), me quieren muchísimo y me tienen en cuenta.

-¿Qué nos estás insinuando, bonita?-Dijo Kiah tapando la laca de uñas y fijando su mirada en ella.

-¿Yoo?-Dijo haciéndose la inocente-Yo no insinúo nada...

-Hermione, que no soy tonta. ¿Vale?

-Bueno.. quizá las cosas estén más complicadas de lo que creíais-Dijo Hermione disimulando una risa

-Linda, Niki-Comenzó Kiah-Id a hacer los deberes

-¿Qué?

-Vamos, Kiah..-Dijo Niki-Que nos queremos enterar

-Ellas tienen el mismo derecho que yo en saberlo-Dijo Hermione, a quien no le venía nada mal tener a las dos de su parte.

-Esto que te voy a decir no.Ahora, Linda, Niki, por favor... Id a hacer los deberes-Comentó Kiah perdiendo la paciencia

-Haced lo que os dice-Susurró Kaliska con una sonrisa

Linda y Niki, un poco chafadas, cogieron sus cosas y se fueron a hacer los deberes a la cama de Linda. Cerraron el dosel y entonces Kiah habló.

-Mira, Hermione-Dijo con un tono más humano-Sé que a las dos que me pegaron les gusta tu amigo Ron. Sé que a las dos que pegaron a Yen-Kaliska la interrumpió

-¡¡No me llames Yen!! Soy Kaliska a secas

-No lo eres, Yen

-Bueno, es igual. Sigue.-Insistió Hermione

-Sé que a las dos que pegaron a Kaliska-Recalcó el nombre-les gusta Harry...-Hermione asintió levemente-Y también sé que a ti te gusta Draco.

-¡¡Mentira!!-Linda y Niki asomaron sus cabezas por el dosel y Kiah les llamó la atención.

-No es mentira, Hermione. Y lo sabes. -Dijo Kiah.-Estás bastante colada y te sentó fatal que para él sólo fueses un juego.-Parecía que le estaba leyendo la mente-Mira... -bajó un poco la voz- Linda nos ha contado que tienes que encontrarte

-Sí

-Pues... nosotras te podemos ayudar.. pero a cambio queremos algo

-¿Cómo no?-Susurró la castaña

-Mira.. nosotras provocamos las situaciones para que te encuentres y suceda lo que sabemos que quieres que suceda y tú a cambio tienes que...espera-Kaliska sacó una lista de una cajón y Kiah la leyó.Hermione tembló.- 1.Tendrás que contarles a tus amigas que te mola Draco; 2.Tendrás que confesarle tus sentimientos a Draco sin ninguna mentira; 3.Tendrás que limpiar nuestro nombre; 4.Tendrás..-Linda les interrumpió

-Ejem.. perdonad.. Pero.. ¿Alguna de vosotras sabe en qué año se dio una buena definición de la diferencia entre bestia y ser?-Preguntó algo perdida

-En 1811 -Dijo Kiah

-En 1821-Dijo Hermione

-No, es en 1811-Dijo Kiah

-1821!!-Gritó Hermione

-11!!

-21!!

-11!!

-21!!

-Chicas..-Dijo Kaliska-Linda lo acaba de mirar... Fue en 1811-Hermione cruzó los brazos y frunció el ceño.Kiah la miró con cara de "Chúpate esa!".

-Oye..-Siguió Linda

-¿¡Qué!?-Dijo Kiah

-¿Y os acordáis del nombre del Ministro que lo dijo?

-Yo no-Admitió Hermione muy colorada y en bajito

-Grogan Stump-Contestó Kiah

-Pero ¿Cómo te puedes acordar de eso?

-Hermione.. ¿De veras me estás diciendo que te sabes todos los libros y de ese pequeño dato no te acuerdas?-Dijo Kiah con una sonrisa burlona pero inocente.

-¡¡Sí!! ¿Contenta?-Kiah negó con la cabeza como si Hermione fuera un caso perdido

-Voy a seguir con la lista.. La tarea nº4 que tendrás que hacer es..-Buscó con el dedo en la lista-Ah, sí.. 4.Tendrás que convencer a Harry de que...hum, espera-Se acercó a Kaliska y empezó a susurrarle-Hm.. vale.. Hemos decidido que esta estará en el banquillo.En cualquier momento podremos sacarla.. de momento no lo hacemos porque no somos tan súmamente malas..

-¿Y cuál es?

-4.Tendrás que convencer a Harry de que se olvide de la hermana de Ron y harás de celestina entre Kaliska y él

-La hermana de Ron se llama Ginny-Añadió viéndose apurada...

-Ginny, vale..

-Pero .. es que yo.. Ginny es mi amiga

-Hermione, desengáñate, haz el favor..

Aquella noche Hermione soñó con dedos acusadores, amigas perdidas y corazones rotos. No podía hacerle eso a Ginny... Y además, al fin y al cabo aquel trato sólo era para beneficio propio.. Seguro que haría feliz a más gente si no se encontrase y no sucediese lo que ella quería.. Seguro. ¿O no?

_**NOTAS DE AUTORA:**_

Oki, oki.. Ahórquenme!! xD No sé ni cómo salió esta trama!! En fin, la canción es de Avril Lavigne.. es que la estaba escuchando mientras escribía y por eso la puse.. Le suprimí un verso porque me pareció que no iba muy acorde con el momento.. :P

Los reviews.. **fantásticos!!!! **Me hicieron muy felizz!! Así que por eso voy a contestarlos :D

**ReViEwS**

**·Ross Malfoy:** Como siempre, la primera de todas!! :D Me hace mucha ilusión que sigas mi fic, de verdad. Kire se seca las lágrimas Las enanas ahora ya son un poco menos cabronas que antes.. pero las Australianas.. uy las Australianas.. Yo es que me estoy conteniendo para no hacer que pase un autobús y se las lleve por delante XD Besotes, guapa!! :D

**·Xiaoyu-chan:** Muchas gracias por tu review!!!! Son las personas como tú las que hacen que sigamos adelante... ;) Gracias también por dar tu opinión acerca del nombre de la lechuza de Hermione.. Taka está muy bien, la verdad.. fue en el que primero pensé :P En respuesta a tu pregunta de si Draco se va a hacer bueno.. no puedo ni afirmarlo ni desmentirlo.. pero puedo decir que **no siempre va a comportarse como lo está haciendo ahora. Como bien dice el summary, ellas han madurado más que ellos, y además, un chico entre la multitud madurará gracias a otra chica, otra entre la multitud.. ;) ** ya di bastantes pistas noo?? :P Lo de que se enamorará de Hermione.. Hum.. los celos son una buena prueba de que alguien está muy colado por una persona :O Y ya para terminar.. lo de cuánto tardo es relativo... Cuando me pongo y tengo ganas(como hoy) tardo una tarde entera en empezar y terminar un capítulo de entre 10 y 14 hojas en WordPad y colgarlo. Otros días, como ayer xD, puedo pasarme una tarde entera y no hacer más que una hoja u hoja y media.. Lo que hay que tener ante todo es ganas... Muchas ganas.. pero los reviews animan.. Animan cosa buena!! :P Besossss!!!! ;)

**·Asora:** Me ha gustado que me hayas dejado un review. Corto, sí, pero como bien dice Lupin: "Lo bueno, si breve, dos veces bueno" :P Besotes! .

Jo, cómo me enrollé XD En fin.. me parece que de este capítulo no voy a dejar avances.. porque a partir de aquí estoy perdida hasta más no poder.. Sólo es ponerse y lo que salga, salió.. Por cierto.. ¿Que os pareció lo de las chicas vs. las Australianas? Jajajaj, ni yo misma me lo creía cuando lo estaba esribiendo..

Y hablando de no creer lo que escribo.. ¡¡menuda confesión la de Ron!! (Y rima y todo xD) Me asombré a mí misma por escribir semejante cosa y no haberlo hecho en el H/Hr(que tengo, eh? :P Sin terminar, aún.- y sin colgar.. :P estoy pensando en colgarlo, pero no sé jaja)...

Ya me despido aquí.. No tardé mucho, ¿No? ;)

Besazos!!! :D

**(- Kire -) **


	6. Conversaciones Comprometedoras

Advertencia: En un principio pensé en hacer el fic más largo de toda mi historia de escritora, pero luego pensé que sería demasiado pesado de leer, así que he decidido cortarlo en dos como si siempre hubiesen sido individuales. El capítulo 6 puede pareceros flojucho, pero el 7 lo compensa. Prometido. ¡¡A disfrutar!! (Por cierto, no me matéis por ciertas cosas : compretedoras

Se acercaban los Carnavales y todo Hogwarts estaba nervioso.Incluido Dumbledore, quien, para sorpresa de todos, había invitado a McGonagall. Hermione esquivaba a sus dos amigos. A Ron por si se le ocurría pedirle que fuera su pareja y a Harry por si Kiah la veía hablar con él y la obligaba a convercerlo.Así que, para asegurarse de no ser vista, Hermione se pasaba todo el día en la biblioteca. Incluso se saltaba las comidas y cenas para estar refugiada.

Era viernes de nuevo. (N/A:¡¡Qué rápido se pasan las semanas en este fic!! XD) Para colmo, era viernes 13. Hermione ya había terminado sus deberes, pero seguía por la biblioteca. Entre estanterías pudo encontrar varios libros que le harían pasar el rato. "Las 150 diferencias entre magos y brujas.¿Por qué somos tan diferentes?", "Enseñanza básica del dibujo. Nº12: Movimientos, percepción de profundidad y sombras.", "Enseñanza básica del dibujo. Nº17: Chicas. Ropa y figura." y "Cómo saber cuándo los chicos mienten". No eran de los mejores, pero algo era algo.

Comenzó por el de las 150 diferencias.Pasaba rápido, pues no le interesaban los prólogos ni los comentarios del autor. Sólo iba a leer las diferencias.Empezó.

"Las diferencias más comunes son las siguientes:

1.Los chicos necesitan muestras de que una persona está triste o alegre(lágimas o risa), las chicas pueden percibirlo sin necesitar pruebas.

2.Los chicos tienden a no expresar sus sentimientos, las chicas lo hacen continuamente.

3.Nueve de cada diez chicos no aceptarían que su mejor amigo fuera homosexual.Nueve de cada diez chicas lo aceptarían sin problemas.

4.Mientras que en una conversación, una mujer toca más de cuatro veces a su compañer, un hombre lo hace sólo una."

Y la lista seguía con más diferencias. Pronto se hartó de aquel libro y dio paso a los libros de dibujo. No pasó más de media hora cuando Hermione ya llevaba hechos unos diez bocetos. De repente una conocida voz la sobresaltó.

-Hola Hermione-Dijo el rubio bastante alegre

-Malfoy-Dijo ella entre dientes

-Kiah me ha dicho que querías verme-Dijo con una sonrisa picarona.Hermione supuso que aquella era una de las situaciones que provocaría a partir de entonces la Australiana.

-Sí, era cierto.

-¿Era?

-Sí, antes te buscaba para que me sacaras un libro de los de arriba, pero ya nada.

-¿Y por qué me lo pedías a mí?

-Ehh.. pues.. ¿No eras tú el que decía que nos habíamos caído y nos habíamos besado?-Dijo perspicaz ella.

-Jajajaj, no me digas que te acuerdas de eso-Dijo él riéndose. Ella puso un gesto parecido al de McGonagall y volviendo a sus libros.Él dejó de reirse.

-Recuerdo cuándo fue la primera vez que hiciste eso-Dijo él con voz tierna.Hermione intentaba ocultar su sonroje.

-¿El qué?-Dijo simulando molestia

-Cuándo fue la primera vez que hiciste ese gesto-Y la imitó, ella sonrió tímidamente.-Fue en primero. Llevabas la corbata menos fuerte de lo normal, los calcetines bajados y la túnica remangada. Te enfadaste porque San Potter-dijo el nombre con asco-no te hacía caso.Le estabas diciendo el año en que Grogan Stump dio una buena definición de la diferencia entre bestia y ser.-Hermione sonrió recordando la discusión con Kiah.

-No me digas que te acuerdas de eso-Dijo ella sonriente imitando a Draco.Él sonrió y bajó la mirada(N/A:Yo es que me lo como xD)

-Yo.. yo me acuerdo de todo..-Dijo algo cohibido él pero sin perder la sonrisa. Ni se creía él que había dicho eso.Era demasiado **maduro**(N/A:¿Entienden por qué lo puse? :P) para haber salido de sí mismo.

Se fueron acercando poco a poco, cada vez estaban más cerca el uno de la otra.Oían sus respiraciones.Notaban sus nervios. Ambos cerraron los ojos.Estaban decididos.

-Draco-Dijo de pronto ella cortando todo el sentimiento del momento

-¿Qué?

-Tengo que irme, lo siento.-Añadió con tristeza recogiendo sus cosas.

-Maldita sea-susurró él para sí.

(N/A: Y Kire se esconde de Xiaoyu-chan porque sabe que tiene un cargamento de tomates listos para ser arrojados xD)

Hermione recogió todo temblorosa. «Vamos, Hermione.. que es el chico que te gusta.. ¡No! ¡¡El chico del que estás enamorada!!», decía su mente.«¿Qué? No, no es posible que haya pensado eso. Dios, dios, no. Es Draco. Digo, Malfoy. Draco Malfoy. No es real, no, no, no, no..» se repetía constantemente. Draco se dio cuenta de que Hermione estaba alterada, ya que su pecho subía y bajaba muy rápido, como si fuese a ahogarse. Él se le acercó, pero ella se estremeció y se echó hacia atrás. Hermione estaba nerviosísima, como si tuviese miedo de que Draco le pudiese hacer algo malo. Pronto su camino hacia atrás se vio interrumpido por una pared. Ya no había escapatoria. Estaba a punto de llorar. Él se percató y se acercó a ella, quien seguía esperando lo peor. Pero no fue así, como ella pensaba. Él sólo se le acercó y la abrazó protectora y cariñosamente. Al principio no supo qué hacer, pero luego fue correspondiendo al abrazo de su peor enemigo. Él le besaba el cabello y le susurraba cosas como "No tienes por qué tener miedo, yo no te voy a hacer daño." y "No te preocupes, no pasa nada.". Finalmente, él se disculpó del numerito tiernamente. Aunque Hermione creía que era por quedar bien y que se había dejado llevar y en realidad no lo sentía, estaba muy equivocada. Pues Draco ya estaba empezando a madurar y a darse cuenta de las cosas. Digamos que estaba dejando atrás la adolescencia.Hermione no supo cuánto tiempo estuvieron así. Tal vez cinco minutos, tal vez quince, o tal vez treinta.

Eran las ocho de la noche y en la Sala Común se cocía un tema muy conflictivo. Chicos versus chicas. Ellas chillaban a más no poder y ellos subían el tono de vez en cuando, haciendo que las chicas se estremecieran. Puedieron percatarse de que las voces de sus amigos YA eran de hombres.

-Es que vosotros sois unos insensibles-Dijo Parvati jugando con una pelotita roja

-No, Parvati. Es que vosotras sois unas sensibleras.

-Déjalos, Parvati.-Comenzó Hermione.- El problema no está en la sensibilidad, está en las sutilezas-Dijo mordaz y con una sonrisa en la boca.Todas las chicas se empezaron a reir y ellos estaban rojos de ira. En especial Ron, quien se lo estaba tomando, extrañamente, muy a pecho.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-Preguntó el colorín. Y todas rieron más fuerte.

-Precisamente a eso me refiero, Ron.-Dijo la castaña con lágrimas en los ojos de la risa.- A que no las captáis ni con un neón así-E hizo un gesto con las manos indicando un objeto grandísimo.

-Hermione, es que a ellos hay que decirles las cosas claritas-Dijo Ginny.

-Por supuesto que no.-Desafió Ron.Los demás estaban callados y enfadados.Incluído Harry, lo que impresionó a Hermione, ya que él no solía enfadarse.

-¿Hacemos la prueba?-Dijo Ginny

-Hagámosla-Respondió su hermano

-Vale, pero hoy querrás morir de vergüenza.-Ron no lo había pillado, así que se calló. Ellas lo notaron y empezaron a reirse en bajito. Luego de un rato Hermione se aventuró.

-Ron

-¿Qué?-Preguntó de mala gana

-¿Qué opinas de ellas?-Las chicas la entendieron a la perfección y sonreían pícaras.Él no se enteraba de nada.

-¿De quién?

-¡JA! Me parece que ya perdiste, pero.. ¿quieres que siga a ver si lo sacas?

-Pues claro que s

-¿Las viste el otro día? Tienen cara de manipuladoras-Comentó Hermione. Luego Parvati la siguió.

-Manipuladoras y calienta braguetas!!

-Tienen pinta de zorras, sí-Dijo Ginny

-Ja! Si es que estaba claro.. con esas tías que están ansiosas por hacérselo con todos.

-Pues no habéis oído lo mejor-Dijo Hermione, quien pronto se olvidó de que había chicos delante.- las muy guarras me intentaron chantajear

-¡¡PERO QUÉ PEDAZO DE PUTAS!!-Dijo Parvati casi chillando.Todas asintieron

-Esas te digo yo que lo único que quieren es hacerse con los tíos.-Harry, Dean y Seamus, que antes estaban mirando para otro lado, fijaron toda su atención a ellas.

-Sí, pues la llevan clara.-Dijo Ginny.

-Mira, a mí me da igual.. -Comenzó Lavender- pero como me toquen las narices se van a enterar,

-No, si a mí me van a conocer, eso seguro-Dijo Parvati

-PERO SI TIENEN CARA DE HABER CHUPADO MÁS P...-Harry interrumpió a Hermione

-Vale, y ahora nos decís de quién habláis.

-Harry, que te creía más listo-Dijo ella

-Es imposible saber de quién habláis si no decís los nombres

-Son dos-Dijo Parvati

-Y las conocéis los cuatro-Dijo Ginny

-Ambos nombres empiezan por 'K'-Dijo Lavender. Al ver que no decían nada y seguían igual, Hermione explotó,

-¡¡¡LAS AUSTRALIANAS!!!-Después de decirlo, todos hicieron un "Ahhh!!!" acompasado.

-¿Veis que no captáis sutilezas?

-Esto no eran indirectas., Eran directísimas.

-Pues yo no pienso nada de lo que habéis dicho-Dijo Ron

-Porque eres un tío-Respondió Hermione

-No, porque es verdad.

-Claro, si yo me pongo faldas de dos tallas menos, me pongo las tetas aquí-Y se las subió exageradamente- y voy todo el rato como si fuese una zorra caliente-había subido el tono-entonces probablemente también me ganaría al alumnado masculino.-Dijo ya sentándose y cruzando las piernas.

Ellas sonreían victoriosas y ellos impresionados. Sobre todo Harry y Ron, que jamás se esperaron eso de Hermione. Hubo un silencio y después Dean y Seamus anunciaron que se iban a la cama. Parvati, Lavender y Ginny se despidieron de Hermione y cada una se fue a su cama. Después de un incómo silencio en el que Hermione no había cambiado la postura y seguía con el ceño fruncido y la boca apretada, Ron habló.

-Hermione

-Déjame, Ron-Dijo ella antes de que él dijese nada.

-Yo

-¡Que me dejes!

-Lo siento

-No me vale de nada, Ron-Estaba moviendo el pie que le colgaba.

-Vamos, Hermione-Dijo Ron sentándose a su lado.

-No te me acerques.

-Pero..

-Estoy enfadada, ¿Vale?-Él sonrió pícaramente y le tomó del hombro.

-Ron, que me dejes-Dijo ella casi a modo de súplica y subiendo el tono

-No, Hermione. Escúchame.

-¡¡Que no quiero!!

-¡¡¡¡HERMIONE!!!!!-El gritó y ella se asustó tanto que estuvo a punto de llorar.-Escúchame. Por favor.

-Vale-Dijo ella con un hilillo de voz

-No lo he hecho a propósito. No sabía que te ibas a enfadar tanto. Perdóname. Lo siento.-Dijo él, quien seguía con sus manos en los hombros de ella. Desde que Ron le confesó su amor a Hermione, le era más fácil pedir perdón.

-Está bien. No pasa nada. Yo también lo siento. -Y acto seguido se fue lloarndo a su habitación.

-Ron

-No me digas nada, Harry-El ojiverde bufó.

-Tío, que te has pasado.

-¿Y ella no?

-Vale, ella también.. Pero tú.. Va, macho. Que sabes que le asustas.

-¿Que le asusto?-Dijo incrédulo Ron

-Tío, si tu máximo tono de voz es este-Y Harry puso voz chillona-Entonces esto-Y puso voz grave- te da miedo.-Ron se rió y le mandó a tomar paseo.

Hermione, en su cuarto, lloraba silenciosa y rezando para que ni Parvati ni Lavender la pillasen. De pronto Taka(N/A:Al final escogí ese ;) Vale, vale.. continúo :P) picoteó en la ventana. Hermione no estaba para cartas, pero no podía dejar a su lechuza fuera, así que se acercó sigilosa. Era un sobre verde. No llevaba remitente, pero así y todo lo abrió.Decía:

_"Hermione, soy Kiah_-Uff.. Por un momento Hermione asoció el verde a Slytherin y Slytherin con Draco.-_ necesito hablar contigo. No va a ser nada, tranquila que Filch empieza la ronda a medianoche, no habrá peligro. Quiero hablar PACÍFICAMENTE. Baja, por favor."_

«No tengo nada que hacer. Y es obvio que no voy a dormir mucho, así que..» se dijo Hermione. Y acto seguido salió por la puerta. Bajó las escaleras cuando pensó que quizá Harry le dejaría el Mapa del Merodeador. Subió a los dormitorios y vio la puerta enteabierta. Iba a entrar cuando un ronquido de Ron la asustó. «Es increíble cuán fuerte puede llegar a roncar este Ron.», pensó para sí. Se acercó despacio hasta la cama de Harry y lo vio ahí tirado, con una mano hacia atrás, la otra colgando de la cama y las piernas de fuera. Reprimió una risa y se le acercó.

-Harry-Susurró moviéndolo.Él sólo respondió con un gruñido.-Harryyy-Insistió-¡Harry!-gritó en susurros

-¿Eh? ¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa? ¡Yo no he sido! ¡Malfoy lo hizo!-Dijo el moreno entre sueños.Mientras que ella no podía dormir nada, él se había embarcado en el tren de los sueños en menos que cantaba un gallo.

-Harry, soy yo. Hermione

-Ah.. Dime.. ¿Qué pasa, qué quieres? ¿Tienes frío? ¿Tienes miedo? ¿Has tenido una pesadilla? ¿Qué pasa?

-Ninguna de esas cosas. ¿Dónde tienes el Mapa del Merodeador?

-Por ahí- Dijo señalando su mesilla de noche.-¿Para qué lo quieres?

-Para hacer avioncitos con él. ¿Tú para qué crees?

-No conocía esa faceta de ti-Dijo sonriendo, pero aún dormido.

-Ay, Dios.Si llevas las gafas. Quítatelas.

-No, es igual.

-Mañana por la mañana te dolerá. Quítatelas.

-Que no..

-Harry-Dijo con un tono de madre que Harry no conocía, pero que le asustó.Le dio las gafas y se las puso al lado de la luz de noche.

-¿Puedo dormir ya?

-Claro

-Gracias

-A ti

-Benas no..-Y hundió su cabeza en la almohada y al instante se puso a roncar.

Hermione no se había fijado, pero Harry sólo dormía con boxers...Echó un vistazo a las otras camas y todos iban sin parte de arriba. Hermione abrió el cajón y buscó el Mapa. Estaba a rebosar de cosas de Harry. Estaba la funda de sus gafas, la de su varita, un par de chicles, gominolas(supuso que eran de Ron), trozos de pergaminos escritos -su mente le dijo que no los leyese, pero al final lo hizo- y otras cosas más. Sacó el trozo que estaba hacia arriba y lo leyó.

_"Mírala.. Está buena, ¿eh? _-Pudo distinguir la letra de Ron

_Va, tío. Déjala en paz, que es nuestra amiga. _-Hermione palideció.

_Pero no me negarás que está bien... quien manejara esa mano..-_No quería seguir leyendo, pero lo hizo.

_Ron, por favor. Que sólo está moviendo la varita. Eres un poco cerdo._

_Joder.. No me saltes otra vez con lo de cuando te lo dije.-_«Cuando te digo ¿El qué?, Harry.» decía la mente de Hermione

_Pues para que te enteres... a mí me sentó fatal._

_Ni que te gustase o algo.-_A Hermione se le encogió el corazón.No podía ser que a Harry y Ron les gustase ella y a ella le gustase su peor enemigo. No, no y no.

_Es mi amiga, Ron. Mi MEJOR amiga. Me sentó como una patada en la entrepierna saber que te pajeabas pensando en ella.-_Hermione reprimió unas lágrimas y tiró el trozo de pergamino al suelo.

Vio el Mapa del Merodeador de pronto y lo cogió sin más. Al irse dio un portazo y los dejó a todos mediol despiertos. Se fue corriendo a la habitación de Kiah. En ese momento le daba igual que fuese su peor enemiga, quería estar con una chica. Para poder criticar y enfadarse con los chicos. Salió corriendo y tocó muy fuerte e insistentemente a la puerta. Abrió Kiah.

-Al fin bajaste-Dijo ésta

-No estoy de humor

-¿No me digas?

-Pues te digo. -Kiah bostezó y habló.

-Desembucha

-Acabo de ver una nota en la que ponía que Ron se hacía trabajos manuales pensando en mí.-Dijo Hermione sin acordarse de que a Kiah le gustaba Ron.La miró y no pareció inmutarse.

-¿Y?

-¿Cómo que 'y'?

-Como que 'y'

-¿Pero a ti que te pasa, tía?

-Vamos, Hermione.. TODOS los tíos fantasean con sus amigas.. quien te diga lo contrario miente.

-Ellos no son así.. bueno, Ron sí. Pero Harry no.

-Si no fuera porque sé que estás por Draco diría que te mola Harry.

-Dios, ¡¡no!!

-Bueno, mira. A lo que íbamos.

-Vale

-La próxima vez o se lo dices TODO a Draco o el requisito pendiente ya no lo será. ¿Me explico?

-Como un libro abierto-Dijo Hermione entredientes

-Vale. Pues por lo que tenemos entendido: ni tus amigas saben que te mola Draco, ni le has dicho nada a él, ni has limpiado nuestro nombre. Es más, creo que lo has ensuciado. ¿Me equivoco?-Hermione negó con la cabeza y con los brazos cruzados.

-Hermione.-La aludida no habló-Hermione, mírame.-Y lo hizo.-No somos malas, que te quede claro. No queremos que nos odies. Ni tú ni nadie. Pero comprende que barremos para nuestro propio terreno. Estamos aquí. Solas. No hay nadie que nos conozca bien salvo nosotras mismas. ¿Entiendes?

-¿Por qué...-Empezó la castaña con ojos llorosos

-¿Por qué qué, Hermione?-Preguntó Kiah con voz más humana

-¿Por qué, entonces, me pedís que convenza a Harry?-Y se echó a llorar

-Heeey.. Tranquila-Dijo esta acercándosele para abrazarla.- No llores. Tía, en realidad yo no quiero hacerlo.-Dijo en un susurro-A mí no me mola Harry. Es a Kaliska. Que se le ha metido enter ceja y ceja. Comprende que no puedo enfadarme con ella a una semana de nuestra ida.

-¿Y qué se supone que debo hacer si dice que lo convenza, eh? ¿Acaso has pensado en eso?-Kiah puso cara triste.

-En realidad sí, lo he pensado. Y sólo se me ocurre una cosa.-Dijo más apenada aún. Hermione dejó de sollozar para escucharla.

-¿El qué?

-Pues.. Besarme con Harry en medio del Gran Comedor, quedar como una puta delante de toda la escuela y de mi mejor amiga y después ir y disculparme ante Harry y Ginny, aunque las disculpas no sirvan de nada.

-No harías eso

-Si me veo muy frustrada sí.

-Pero no puedes.. quiero decir.. Tampoco yo sé si a Harry le gusta Ginny.

-Bueno, entonces no impediré ninguna relación y además no tendré que disculparme con ella.-Dijo con una sonrisa triste.

-Si haces eso va a ser peor. Mira.. Podemos hacer una cosa. Yo mañana se lo cuento a mis amigas y se lo confieso a Draco. Y lo de limpiar vuestro nombre.. eso es poco a poco, ya lo sabes. Pero prométeme que no harás eso-Hasta ella misma se sorprendía de eso. Si quedaba como una guarra, ¡¡que quedase!! Peor para ella.

-Está bien.

-Por favor, convence a Kaliska para que no me salga con lo de Harry y Ginny.

-Vale.-Y Kiah la abrazó fuerte. Ella le correspondió y cuando volvió a su dormitorio eran las once y media. Se durmió al poco tiempo.

Eran la ya las ocho de la mañana cuando Hermione se despertó. Bajó a la Sala Común y, al ser sábado, no había nadie. Repasó sus tareas y comprobó que tenía hecho todo lo de la semana siguiente. De pronto vio salir a Kiah de su dormitorio. Intercambiaron sonrisas y ella se fue. Hermione entonces se acordó.

-¡Eh! ¡Espera!-La llam

-¿Sí?

-En cuanto se despierten se lo digo. Tú ve comiéndole la cabeza a Draco, por favor.

-Está hecho-Dijo sonriéndole.

Cuando Hermione se volvió ya vio a sus compañeras de cuarto bajando las escaleras y bostezando. «Ahora no, cuando estén Ginny y Luna, mejor.» pensó la castaña. Se sentó en el sillón y entonces bajaron Harry y Ron. Automáticamente Hermione dejó de sonreir. Miró fría a Ron y a Harry le dedicó una sonrisa un poco triste. Éstos se miraron entre sí y Hermione pudo observar que ya se olían la tostada.

-Buenos días, Hermione-Dijo Harry acercándosele y dándole un par de besos en la mejilla.

-Buenos días, Harry.-Le contestó dulce ésta.-Buenas, Ronald.-Añadió mordaz y cruzó las piernas y manos. Afortunadamente ni Parvati ni Lavender se dieron cuenta.Ron se fue al aseo y entonces Harry aprovechó.

-Venga, desembucha.-Dijo como si estuviese acostumbrado a hacer eso día tras día.

-Harry-Dijo ella aún mirando hacia otro lado.- Tú sabes muy bien por qué estoy así, no pienso decírtelo.

-Es cierto, lo sé. Y lo siento por no habértelo dicho. Quizá estés enfadada conmigo, pero..-Ella lo interrumpió,

-No tienes que ser tú el que dé las disculpas, si no Ron.

-Mira... -Dijo él obligándole a mirarlo; cogiéndola suave del mentón y girándola hacia él.- Ron... él...bueno, tú sabes que...

-Ya.. que es un chico y necesita satisfacer a sus hormonas, etc, etc.-Dijo moviendo las piernas hacia delante y hacia atrás y mirando al suelo.

-Sí, más o menos, Pero mira.. tú ya sabes cómo es Ron..

-Precisamente por eso me sorprende de él.

-¿Acaso no te sorprendería de mí?

-De ti mil veces más..-Harry sonrió tiernamente- pero.. Vamos, Harry.. Ha sido como tirarme un cubo de agua helada en la cara, compréndeme.

-Lo hago. Y Ron, aunque no lo demuestre-Dijo apartándole unos mechones de su cara-No me gusta veros enfadados

-Pero si yo no me he enfadado. -Dijo Hermione a punto de llorar de la frustración

-Eh, eh, eh.. Shh-la tranquilizó Harry-Mira, por el momento vas a ir con Ron y le vas a pedir perdón.

-Harry, no.-Dijo seria-Tú sabes que no soy yo la que tiene que pedirle perdón.

-Escucha..-la cogió suave de los hombros- irás a ver a Ron. Y le pedirás perdón por haber leído algo que no debiste. Y después si quieres le gritas y le dices lo que te de la gana. ¿Vale?-Hermione puso cara de cordero degollado y finalmente aceptó; olvidándose, por supuesto, de que en el mismo Gran Comedor, Kiah le estaba soltando poco a poco a Draco que a ella le gustaba él.

Subió al dormitorio de los chicos y se encontró a Ron recién duchado y sólo con una toalla en la cintura buscando como un desesperado algo por los cajones.

-¿Ron?

-¿Eh?

-Hm.. Quería.. pedirte perdón.-Dijo aún en el umbral de la puerta y mirando de reojo a la escalera.Ron no se movió del lugar en el que estaba-Pero...también quería decirte que me decepcionaste mucho...-«Vale, esto ya es más normal en ella»pensó el colorín.

-Mira, Hermione.. Yo.. yo también lo siento-Dijo poniéndose como su cabello- Sé que no debí hacerlo, pero...-No se le ocurría ninguna excusa

-Ron, déjalo. -Dijo acercándosele y dándole unas palmaditas en los hombros- Sé que no lo hiciste con mala intención, pero... -A ella tampoco se le ocurría nada- Bueno, mira, es igual.

-No, no es igual. No me gusta verte así.

-¿'As' cómo?

-Pues así. Hermione admite por una vez que has cambiado y que es NORMAL que nos paj..-Lo interrumpi

-No, Ron, no sigas, por favor-Dijo casi a punto de llorar y reprimiendo las ganas de pegarle un guantazo.

-Me desesperas, Hermione. Yo aquí diciéndote que eres la tía más buena que he visto en mi vida y tú a punto de llorar.-Hermione apenas podía aguantar.- No te me pongas a hacer pucheros, Hermione. Que ya no me sirve-Dijo haciéndose el duro.

-¿¡Cómo puedes decir eso!?-Dijo la susodicha echándose por fin a llorar. Y lo que dijo Ron se fue al garete. Nada más verla llorar se acercó a ella y la empezó a consolar.

-Eh, vamos. Dios.. Si sabes que soy un imbécil que siempre te hace llorar. Shh.. Calma, no llores. No le des importancia, venga-Se abrazaron y Ron pudo ver cómo Harry se asomaba por la puerta. Éste le preguntó qué tal iba por señas y Ron le 'dijo' que ya le contaría más tarde.

_**NOTAS DE AUTORA:**_

Ok, sí, una birria de capítulo xD Pero era necesario hacerlo. Es como un capítulo de enlace con los futuros. Sin él, nada de lo que viene después tiene sentido alguno. Ya que no va a haber tiempo de que me dejéis reviews de éste capítulo y os los conteste en el 7º, contesto los del 5º en el 7º, ¿De acuerdo? :D 

He aquí los **avances**:

·El Carnaval está a la vuelta de la esquina

·Las parejas no serán las que se esperan la mayoría de personas

·El baile va a ser movidito.

·A pesar de que el título del 7º,Ella y él, no transmita nada (y rima y todo :P) va a estar cargadito de cosas.

·Habrá más acción ;)

Ok, ya.. que si no lo destripo todo.. Ahora os animo a seguir leyendo con calma ya que dentro de dos días empiezo el insituto y es más que probable que no escriba con tanta frecuencia como lo hago ahora. (Además estoy empezando con un proyecto de H/Hr lo siento no pude evitarlooo ( y con otras historias) De todos modos, a partir de ahora todo será más fluido ya que Hermione **se encontrará pronto**. (No debí decir eso, no debí decir eso.. xD)

No puedo decir con exactitud si el fic está llegando a su fin, eso es algo que aún no he previsto. Estoy intentando llegar, al menos, a los 10 capítulos. Así que, a partir de entonces, es posible que sí que piense en darle fin. No prometo final feliz para todos, pero sí prometo soluciones para los problemas que surgieron. Ah, por cierto.. que las Australianas se nos marchan en dos semanas P

Ahora sí (por fin) me despido y os dejo que leáis el siguiente capítulo. Besotes!!!

Kire .


	7. Ella y él

**Advertencia:** Este capítulo contiene escenas fuertes. No necesariamente Hard Lemon, pero sí C.L. Esta es la primera vez que escribo Lemon, así que lo siento si está poco o muy detallado U

Este capítulo se lo dedico a **Xiaoyu-chan y Ross Malfoy**, que sé que les hará ilusión. Va por vosotras, guapas!! Que lo que tanto ansiáis al final se hará realidad D

**7.Ella y él**

Era domingo por la mañana, y debido a que Hermione no había salido de la Sala Común por haberle confesado ya a Parvati, Lavender, Ginny y Luna su amor por Draco, no pudo enterarse de la noticia que corría por Hogwarts: El baile de Carnaval. A eso de las doce del mediodía Kiah entró a la Sala Común y vio a Hermione leyendo.

-Le he comido tanto la cabeza que no hará falta que te declares

-Yo ya se lo he dicho a las chicas, así que ya podéis tachar uno de los requisitos.

-Hum.. de eso quería hablarte

-¿Algún problema?

-Te lo digo antes de que vuelva Kaliska de la Biblioteca. Resulta que está muy pesadita con el tema.

-Convéncela de que no, por favor.

-Ya, ya. Pero mira, lo mejor será que en el baile de Carnaval o mucho antes se lo digas a Draco. Y lo de nuestro nombre.. Ya cumpliste un requisito, seguro que por eso ganas tiempo. -Le guiñó un ojo

-Oye.. ¿qué baile de Carnaval?

-¿No te has enterado?

-Pues.. no

-Es el viernes que viene, ya casi todo el mundo tiene pareja-Kiah al ver la palidez de Hermione prosiguió- pero tranquila, 'él' aún no.-Hermione sonrió abiertamente

----

Era ya viernes(N/A:Lo repito: en este fic los días pasan volando xD) y todas las chicas estaban nerviosísimas. Por no decir que en cuanto terminaron de comer, a eso de las tres, ya subieron a su cuarto a prepararse. Luna iría con Harry, Parvati con Ron, Ginny con Neville, Lavender con Seamus y Hermione... de momento, y si nadie o nada lo impedía, Hermione iría con Draco. En cuanto Draco se levantó de la mesa, Hermione salió pitando de allí para encontrarse con él.

-Draco!-Lo llamó la chica

-¿Sí?

-Ehm.. ehm.. -«No. No puedo. No ahora. No, no.»

-¿Qué quieres Granger?-Por alguna razón el tono del chico sonaba raro

-Pues.. yo.. estaba pensando que... -«Vamos, Hermione. Hazlo. Es ahora o nunca.»- ¿Tienes pareja para el baile?

-Ehm.. no-Dijo en un susurro como si se avergonzara por ello

-¿Pansy no te ha invitado?-Dijo ella. «Dios, dios, dios. Hermione eres tonta Si ya te lo dijo Kiah..»

-Hum.. obviamente no... -Se hizo un incómo silencio.- ¿Y bien?

-¿Y bien?-Contestó ella

-¿Me vas a invitar o lo tengo que hacer yo?-Y Hermione palideció

-Ehm.. mejor hazlo tú...yo no soy buena en estas cosas.-Confesó la chica

-Vale-Dijo el rubio sin poner reparo alguno- Hermione, ¿Te gustaría ir al baile conmigo?-dijo adoptando una voz tierna.

-Hm.. claro, por supuesto.-Dijo Hermione con una sonrisa en la cara

-¿A qué hora paso a por ti?-Hermione miró su reloj de pulsera.

-A las siete y media.

-Está bien.-Y le sonrió-Ehm... ponte guapa-Dijo algo ruborizado

-Lo haré

Hermione vió cómo Draco se marchaba hacia la Sala Común de Slytherin y cómo daba la vuelta a la esquina y lo perdía de vista. Estaba tan contenta que sólo pudo cerrar los ojos fuerte y dar pequeños saltitos de alegría. Después de calmarse un poco decidió irse directa a mirar su ropa. ... Su ropa... «Maldita sea, la ropa!!!!!» Iba corriendo, se daba en ambos hombros con todo el mundo, tiró unas cuantas hojas, empujó a varios Ravenclaws y cuando ya iba a llegar a la Sala Común... ¡¡PLaF!! Ahí estaba Harry. Por lo visto le había dado bien fuerte en todo el estómago porque se había puesto blanco.

-Ay, lo siento, Harry-Dijo la chica llevándose las manos a la boca. Harry sólo pudo apoyarse en la pared y llevarse la otra mano a su estómago. Habló, pero la voz salió presionada y en pequeños hilos.

-Tranquila... no pasa nada...

-Lo siento, Harry. Pero es que llevo mucha prisa. Te prometo una semana de deberes- Esto último lo dijo ya escaqueándose- ¡¡¡Adióóósss!!!

-Esta niña está como una cabra-Dijo él casi para sí.

Hermione llegó como una loca a su cuarto encontrándose a unas Parvati y Lavender semi-desnudas.

-¡¡¡CIERRA!!! ¡¡¡CIERRA!!!

-Perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón!!! Ayy..Tenéis que ayudarme

-¿Qué pasa?

-No tengo disfraz

-Menos mal que aún son las tres

-Yo he quedado a las siete y media

-¡¡A las siete y media!!

-¿Y con quién?-Dijo Parvati

-Con Draco

-Ahm, claro..

-¡Cómo no! Era de suponer

-Bueno, el caso no es ese

-No, guapa, el caso es todo-Dijo Parvati

-Ay, qué graciosilla-Respondió la castaña con una sonrisa en la boca y haciéndole burla con la lengua. Parvati le hizo lo mismo.

-Mira, a mí me sobran unas faldas

-Lavender, no nos mientas, bonita. Que no es que te sobren, es que eso es tu ropa normal-Hermione no pudo reprimir una risa y Parvati se rió de su propio comentario

-¿Quieres ropa o no quieres ropa?-Contestó Lavender defendiéndose

-Vaaaale

-Mira, tengo esta mini falda blanca. Yo creo que te está, porque a mí ya no

-¡Jajajaj! ¡Te acaba de llamar gorda, Hermione!-Dijo Parvati muriéndose de la risa tirada en la cama de Lavender

-No, la acabo de llamar anoréxica. -Contestó mordaz ésta. Parvati dejó de reirse

-Es cierto, nena. Estás como un palillo...

-No es cierto y lo sabéis

-Lo es

-Bah, es igual. Trae la falda.-Se la colgó al brazo izquierdo

Después de un rato sólo encontraron unos buenos zapatos que iban con la falda, pero ni parte de arriba ni tampoco idea de qué podía ser ese disfraz apañado.

-Yo voy a ir de bruja de la Edad Media- Explicó Parvati- y Ron irá de caballero.-Dijo con un sonroje más que obvio.«¿Es posible que Ron ya me esté superando?» pensó por un instante Hermione.

-Yo iré de ángel y Seamus de demonio

-Vale, muchas gracias por recordarme de nuevo que yo ¡¡NO TENGO DISFRAZ!!

-Ay, calla! Queda mucho tiempo

-¿Te recuerdo otra vez que quedé a las siete y media?

-¿Y Ginny no tendrá nada?

-Voy a bajar a ver... ¿Necesitáis algo de ella?

-Pídele un brillo de labios mágico de purpurina

-Ah, y dile que me devuelva el relleno

-Hm.. vale-Dijo la castaña desconociendo que Ginny usase relleno.

Bajó rápido y entonces pudo oir a las Australianas.

-Mira, te he dicho que quiero que lo haga y lo hará. ¿Por qué te pones de su parte?

-Tía, no le podemos hacer eso...

-Si no estás conmigo, estás contra mí, te lo advierto.

-Yen, que no es eso. Mira, ella cumplió el primer requisito. Dejémosla estar. Ahora sus amigas ya lo saben y hoy cuando Harry y Ron la vean con Draco también lo sabrán. ¿Qué más da? Vamos a parar esto ahora que podemos.

-¡No quiero! ¡Harry será mío! Ya me he enterado de que va a ir con la tía loca esa... Lunática.

-Va, ella no te ha hecho nada.

-Salvo robarme a mi Harry.

-Harry no es una propiedad del estado.

-Ay, calla! Mira, ahora mismo subes y se lo dices. Tendrá que hacerlo.

-¿Y si se niega qué haremos, eh?

-Draco no querrá volver a verla-Dijo con un tono malicioso

-Un momento.. Eso no estaba en las reglas

-¡A la porra las reglas! Yo quiero a Harry

-Para lo único que lo quieres es para usarlo una noche y ya está.

-Anda, sube y díselo a Granger

-¿Pero tú estás tonta o qué? No voy a subir, esto ha ido demasiado lejos.

-En una semana estaremos en Australia y no volveremos a verlos. ¿Qué más te da?

-Me da, Hermione es mi amiga y no voy a hacerle eso.

-Pues si no me ayudas tú, lo haré yo por mi cuenta. Ah, y que esa sangre-sucia se encargue de limpiar nuestros nombres, que aún no lo ha hecho.

-No te soporto, Kaliska.

-Pues date el piro, tía. Esta noche habrá tema con Harry y nadie me lo va a impedir.

-Eso habrá que verlo.

Hermione no escuchó más porque en ese momento Ginny salía de su habitación y pudo verla en mitad del pasillo con la boca abierta y mirando hacia las escaleras de abajo.

-Erm.. ¿Quieres algo, Hermione?

-Ah, sí. -Dijo adoptando el mayor tono de indiferencia del mundo, pero sin lograrlo al 100- Parvati dice que le devuelvas su relleno, Lavender dice que le prestes el brillo de labios mágico de purpurina y yo quiero mirar a ver si tienes algo para prestarme de ropa.. es que no tengo disfraz.

-Vale, pasa.-Dijo abriendo más la puerta. Y empezó a recitar:-1. Toma, los rellenos de Par; 2. Toma, el brillo para Lavender; y 3.¿Tu eres tonta o es que naciste así?

-Oye, perdona.-Empezó la castaña defendiéndose

-Nena.. que existe una cosa que se llama magia-Le dijo con tono burlón-Vete a la biblioteca y cógete la colección de moda. Ahí hay hechizos para tener un montón de cosas. ¿De dónde crees tú que saco yo los complementos?

-Estás flipadísima-Dijo Hermione riendo

-No lo puedo evitar... los complementos me vuelven total y absolutamente loca-Contestó la colorina con una amplia sonrisa

-Ok, subo y les dejo esto. ¿Quieres algo de ellas?

-Eh, sí. Dile a Lavender que me debe dinero, que ya hablaremos ella y yo

-¿Te debe dinero? ¿Y de qué?-Dijo curiosa Hermione

-No te lo cuento que me mata-Contestó la chica riendo.

-Como quieras. ¡¡Y gracias!!

-De nada-Y le guiñó un ojo.

Hermione subió corriendo, ya que eran las cuatro y media y aún no sabía ni de qué iba a disfrazarse.Entró y le tiró los rellenos a Parvati en su cama; y a Lavender le dio el dichoso brillo. Después de explicarles el consejo de Ginny se despidió y bajó como un huracán. Llegó agotada a la biblioteca y fue directamente a preguntarle a Madam Pince. La mujer le señaló un pasillo en el que jamás se había fijado. Probablemente era porque estaba TODO lleno de la dichosa colección. A Hermione se le cayó el alma a los pies, pero tuvo que empezar por el principio. En la letra 'A', pudo encontrar cosas como antenas, arañas y alas; en la 'B', brillo de labios, bragas de diferentes colores, bufandas, bañadores, bikinis...; en la 'C', colorete, camisetas, camisas, chanclas, calcetines, collares... Cuando terminó ya eran las seis y media de la tarde y Hermione estaba nerviosísima. Se apuntó los hechizos para una camiseta, una falda, unos calcetines, unas medias, unos zapatos, unas alas y otros complementos. Lo había decidido: se disfrazaría de hada.

Subió como un torbellino a su habitación y empezó a hacer los hechizos, pero al estar tan súmamente alterada, no le salía bien ni uno. De pronto llegó Luna (N/A: Ni idea de cómo entró por el retrato de la Sra. Gorda... es que esto de estar tantos días para escribir un capítulo, hace que suprima ciertas explicaciones XD).

-¿Qué haces?

-Galletitas y té.. ¿Tú qué crees?-Dijo una Hermione más que susceptible.

-Yyyaa... ¿Me dejas hacelro a mí? Tú ve duchándote, te irá mejor.

Tras salir de una ducha de media hora, Hermione pudo ver toda la ropa bien colocada encima de su cama.

-Muchas gracias, Luna.

-De nada-Dijo ésta guiñándole un ojo

-Oye... ¿De qué vais a disfrazaros Harry y tú?

-Hasta que no sea el baile no nos veréis.

-Oh, vengaaa.. soy tu amiga, ¿No?

-Vaaale. Ambos iremos vestidos de japoneses-Hermione se partió de la risa

-No me imagino yo a Harry

-Pues ya lo verás... No tiene desperdicio

-¿Y qué harás con tu pelo..? Digo.. una japonesa rubia es un poco raro, ¿No?

-Hermione.. todas conocemos ya la colección de moda!! En la 'C' está "color del cabello".

-No es cierto, yo no lo he visto

-Eso es porque lo cogí yo ayer-Hermione se rió

-¿Y te harás morena?

-Por supuesto

-¿Cuánto dura el...-No sabía si decir tinte- hechizo?

-Dos días

-¿Irás dos días de morena?

-¿Y si me gusta? ¿Has pensado en eso?-Dijo guiñándole un ojo

-¿Y por qué os vestís de japoneses?

-Por Cho

-¿Por Cho?

-Harry lo decidió así.. dijo que era como mofarse de lo que le había estado haciendo tanto daño durante los tres últimos años.

-Vaya.. ¡Qué cosas! Y hablando de Harry... A ti.. ¿A ti te gusta?

-Bueno.. no te negaré que está muy bien, pero..

-¡¡Ahh!! ¡¡Te gusta, te gusta!! ¡¡Lo sabía!!-Dijo sonriente Hermione.Luna estaba toda roja.

-Vale, sí.. Me gusta..

-¿Y Ginny?-Dijo de pronto la castaña

-Ginny ya no está por él. Me lo confesó el otro día... cuando yo le dije que me gustaba Harry.

-Oye ¿Te pidió él que fueses su pareja o lo hiciste tú?

-Fui yo, justo después de que Ginny me dijera que no me gustaba. Era como tener el campo libre.

-Dime cómo te contestó y te diré qué pensó-Dijo Hermione

-Pues.. a mí me costó decirlo, pero cuando lo hice... él.. se quedó blanco al principio, verde, violeta y finalmente rojo como un tomate. -Dijo Luna riéndose junto con Hermione- luego habló raro.. como si se le trabaran las palabras... la nuez le subía y le bajaba como si fuese una atracción de una feria o algo así..

-Luna.. según eso, a Harry, como mínimo, le pareces guapa y atractiva.. Te lo digo porque durante un breve tiempo estuve pillada por Harry y me fijaba en todo lo que hacía. Con Cho era constantemente eso pero mil veces más exagerado. -Le guiñó un ojo.

Ella y Luna tuvieron una amena conversación sobre los chicos por los que habían estado perdidamente enamoradas y descubrieron cosas increíbles. Cuando Hermione se quiso dar cuenta, ya eran las siete y veinticinco. Luna tuvo que tomarla por los hombros y agitarla un par de veces como una bola de esas de cristal que llevan nieve artificial dentro.Tras el ataque de histeria, Hermione quedó como sedada. Luna tuvo que vestirla (N/A: No seais mal pensads, Hermione YA llevaba la ropa interior puesta ¬¬x) Al final Hermione empezó a reaccionar cada vez más hasta volver a su estado normal. Se miró al espejo una vez más y se vio el modelito completo. Las alas dejaban un olor a vainilla y parpadeaban constantemente como si llevara trocitos de cristales preciosos. El vestido era más o menos igual y los zapatos también. Iba toda en beige y marrón. Definitivamente era un Hada del Bosque. Se metió la varita en el pelo para recogerse el pelo con ésta, y la verdad es que quedó bastante bien.

Se despidió de Luna con un beso por el aire y bajó como un huracán sin fijarse en quién se cruzaba por su camino. Cuando solió por la puerta se encontró con alguien. Alguien que resultó ser Draco. Ella se sonrojó y él también. Finalmente éste sacó su mano derecha(hasta ese momento escondida detrás de su espalda) una rosa roja. Ella la aceptó y, para sorpresa de ambos (e incluso de ella misma) lo abrazó y lo besó en la mejilla. Pasó un minuto hasta que Hermione se dio cuenta de qué iba vestido Draco. De Muggle. Tal vez por eso no se hubiese fijado antes. Hermione echó una carcajada de pronto y Draco la miró preguntando con la mirada. Finalmente ella dejó de reirse para dar paso a una sonrisa un poco pícara. Se le acercó y lo cogió de los cuellos de la camisa. Los empezó a colocar, quedando muy cerca de él, y entonces habló.

-Estás genial-Sonrió-Sólo te falta la pajarita y la bandeja con canapés-Hermione se empezó a reir de nuevo, sin malicia, pero riendo a más no poder. Draco no iba tan mal, llevaba un vaquero(N/A: jeans), zapatillas de deporte, una camisa azul medio arrugada y una americana beige(N/A: Como la chaqueta de los trajes, pero menos formal)- No, en serio. -Dijo más seria- Estás muy bien, pero si te quitases la americana estarías mil veces mejor-Dijo sonrojándose un poco y con un tonillo inocente que hacía enloquecer a Draco.Éste le sonrió y se la quitó.

-Tal vez deberías ponértela tú-Dijo él con una sonrisita. Hermione le hizo burla con la lengua, pero también riéndose.

Bajaron a los jardines, donde también había otras parejas(ya disfrazadas) que los miraban atónitos. Estuvieron hablando y paseando. Sonrisitas, miradas, sonrojes, más sonrisitas, más miradas, caricias, acercamientos, más y más sonrojes...

-Draco

-¿Sí?

-¿Por qué te has disfrazado de muggle?-El chico meditó un momento. Ella no se daba cuenta pero se estaba acercando cada vez más a su rostro.

-Por ti-Dijo finalmente él (N/A:ArRgGhH!! Yo quiero uno de estos para mííí!!! ' ) Hermione se sonrojó y dejó escapar una sonrisita.

-Entonces yo tendría que ir de Señorita Malfoy, ¿No?-Draco negó con la cabeza y sonriendo

-De Señora de Malfoy.-Ella no supo exactamente lo que él le había dicho, pero de todos modos sonrió.

Echó la mirada al suelo sin perder la sonrisa y entonces Draco le subió la barbilla poco a poco y muy suave. Él la miró con adoración e idolatría, ella con ternura y cariño. Hermione seguía jugando con la rosa entre sus dedos, cada vez más rápido. Los segundos eran minutos y los minutos, horas. Ambos estaban deseando que llegase 'el momento', pero ninguno tomaba la iniciativa. Intercambiaban miradas y medias sonrisas. Estaban ya muy pegados el uno a la otra. Él le repasaba la nariz, los ojos y los labios con su dedo índice, como si quisiera leerlos y grabar en su mente aquel momento que quizás jamás se le volviera a presentar.

Ella de vez en cuando cerraba los ojos y giraba su cara para poder sentir mejor las manos de Draco. (N/A: Warg, me asusto a mí misma.. demasiado cursi? demasiado caliente? Ni siquiera yo encuentro la diferencia!!) Casi sin darse cuenta Hermione besaba los dedos de Draco y éste empezaba a tocar su nuca con la otra mano. No se acordaban de dónde estaban, ni de quién los veía, ni de qué hora era... ni siquiera se acordaban de quiénes eran ellos mismos. Pero daba igual. El tiempo se paró, pero no el suyo. Ellos le robaron tiempo al tiempo y éste a los demás. Entre los dos habían creado una burbuja, un mundo aparte. Donde sólo eran ellos dos. Sin apellidos. Sin ni siquiera nombres. Ella sólo era ella y él sólo él. Y así sería. Entonces y desde entonces.

Draco estaba tan pegado a ella que prácticamente podían fundirse ambos sin ni siquiera tener que desnudarse. Ya no había sonrojes, si no sonrisas de comprensión. Aunque ella no lo admitiese del todo,él había cambiado. Había madurado. Quizá por la edad, quizá por haberse enamorado... quizá por haberse enamorado de ella. Él ya no era el mismo de antes, y jamás lo volvería a ser. 'El momento' se estaba acercando. Ella se mordía nerviosa el labio inferior y el la miraba con cara de "No te voy a hacer nada malo", con cara de hermano sobre protector. Él había acercado su rostro al de ella con un poco de miedo, pero ella le había sonreido a modo de aprobación. Estaban a escasos centímetros. Se oían las respiraciones. Prácticamente podían verse reflejados el uno a la otra en sus pupilas. Él la había cogido por la cintura y ella sonreía por ese gesto. Cerraron los ojos lentamente y rozaron por medio segundo sus labios.

-¡Hermione!-Se oyó a una voz de mujer rompiendo el momento. 'El momento', y la burbuja, y la magia, y les había robado el tiempo que ellos robaron al tiempo y éste a los demás. (N/A:Me encantan las coletillas estas!! Ok, ok, continúo! :P) La que hablaba era Ginny. Hermione tuvo que apretar el brazo de Draco para que éste no la insultara.

-¿Qué quieres, Ginny?-Dijo algo cansina

-Se trata del baile. Ya ha empezado. Y Dumbledore te ha nombrado para que subieras al estrado y no has aparecido.

-¿Qué hora es?

-Son las nueve menos veinticinco pasadas.

Hermione palideció y miró a Draco, éste estaba del mismo modo. Ambos fueron corriendo detrás de Ginny hasta que vieron las puertas de madera maciza del Gran Comedor.

-¿Preparados? Cuando entréis ahí vais a ser el punto de todas las miradas, que lo sepáis- Dijo con una sonrisa

-Vale, Gracias, Weasley.-Contestó con sarcasmo Draco

-Vivir para ver, Draco Malfoy dando las gracias-Contestó la pelirroja- ¡Y a una Weasley! Te habrá costado, ¿No, Malfoy?

-¿Queréis callaros los dos? Tú-Señaló a Ginny- Irás delante de nosotros, y tú-Señaló a Draco- maldita sea, calla! -Dijo con fingido enfado- Carpe Diem, Señor Malfoy

Él le sonrió y ella a él. Ginny abrió las puertas y todo el Gran Comedor se giró para verlos. Pronto llegaron a la altura del asiento de Ginny y ésta se sentó. Hermione le apretó la mano a Draco y éste le sonmrió. Él se fue para la mesa de Slytherin como si hubiese perdido algo para siempre y ella se acercó lentamente al estrado, donde estaba Dumbledore serio. Los pasos resonaban en todo el comedor. El suelo de madera crujía cuando 'el hada Hermione' posaba sus pies una y otra vez en el suelo. Al final llegó a la tarima y se acercó al Profesor Dumbledore. Éste cogió mucho aire y de pronto gritó, asustando sobre todo a Hermione.

-Demos un fuerte aplauso a la Srta. Granger. Quien, a sus diecisiete años, ya forma parte de la Historia de Hogwarts.-Esa noticia impactó tanto a Hermione como a todos los demás.

Bueno, no todos. En la mesa de Gryffindor Ron, Ginny, Harry, Seamus, Dean, Neville, Lavender y Parvati la miraban triunfantes y preparados para aplaudir.En Ravenclaw, Luna le sonreía abiertamente.Y en la mesa de Slytherin... Allí estaba él. Sentado en el borde del banco, con gesto de "Si ya lo sabía yo..." y con una sonrisita de comprensión en la cara.Y entonces ella sonrió. No pudo hacer más que eso.

Para Hermione todo se veia un poco borroso y a cámara lenta. Dumbledore la cogió por su muñeca izquierda y le subió el brazo muy alto. Por lo visto estaba dando un discursito, pero Hermione sólo pudo oir "...Y todo gracias por hacer esto una y otra vez durante todas las clases, todos los días, todos los meses y todos los años." La gente sonreía, algunas chicas lloraban. Incluidas Parvati y Lavender. Ginny y Luna no querían llorar, pero estaban a punto. Ron y Harry... No podían ocultarlo. Ella era prácticamente su hermana. Tampoco lloraron, pero estuvieron a punto. Pronto el discurso acabó y todo el Gran Comedor se levantó para aplaudirle. Ella se sonrojó levemente y sonrió. Nunca se había sentido tan observada como en ese momento. Bajó de la tarima y para sorpresa de todos no fue hacia la mesa de Gryffindor. Fue hacia la de Slytherin.

Llevaba una insignia y una plaquita en la mano. Bajó con una ceja levantada y una sonrisa pícara en la cara. Se acercó a la mesa de Slytherin y apartó unas cuantas copas para hacer hueco y dejar todo lo que llevaba encima. Ella le hizo un gesto a él y éste se levantó. La gente seguía mirando. De pronto Hermione se le acercó y sin pensárselo dos veces lo besó. Así, sin más ni más. Él pronto se acomodó a ella. A decir verdad, echaban miradas asesinas a todos los chicos que le alcaanzaba a ver su vista. Y agarraba bien fuerte a Hermione, como para que quedase constancia de que era 'suya', aunque en realidad no lo era, ya que no eran siquiera novios.

Ambos oían murmullos, pero la mayoría echaban carcajadas en plan "No es posible" , aunque luego los miraban con orgullo. Hermione pudo oir al Profesor Dumbledore decir "Srta. Granger, la luz!!" y entonces ella, sin dejar de besar a Draco, se sacó la varita del pelo con la mano derecha, deshaciendo de un modo muy bonito todo el recogido del pelo y apuntó hacia arriba.Dijo en medio del beso el hechizo y las llamas de las velas se avivaron aún más, dejando así al Comedor totalmente iluminado.

Cuando ya no podían respirar, dejaron de besarse. La gente ya se había acostumbrado a verlos a los dos en mitad del Comedor besándose. Algunos incluso se habían puesto a comer directamente. En la mesa de Slytherin nadie se lo creía. Pansy estaba llorando desconsoladamente sobre el hombro de Crabbe. En la mesa de Gryffindor, las chicas también lloraban.Los chicos intentaban calmarlas (Parvati gritaba cosas como «¿Por qué no podéis ser todos como él? » y «¡¡Yo quiero uno de esos!!» N/A:Me recuerda a una servidora XD ) Ron estaba entre impactado y dolido. Y Harry... parecía como si hubiese visto a su hijo partir a la guerra o algo así, sólo que con más esperanza en los ojos. Draco lo fulminó con la mirada, pero a éste le dio igual. Estaba conmocionado.

A partir de entonces la ceremonia del Carnaval siguió sin tantos altercados.Las parejas bailaban, las parejas reían, las parejas bebían, las parejas se besaban... las parejas lo eran todo. Durante esa noche Hermione no se acordó de nada. Ni de dónde estaban sus amigos, ni de qué estarían haciendo las chicas, ni de su placa y su insignia, ni de la, aún reciente, inmadurez de Draco, ni del daño que causó, ni de los celos de éste(N/A: Xiaoyu-channn!!! Jajaj), ni de Linda y Niki, ni siquiera del pacto con las Australianas ni del dilema que había entre ellas. No, esa noche sólo eran ella y él. Juntos, bebiendo de su embeleso. Toda la noche.

A altas horas de la madrugada, Hermione y Draco dejaron la fiesta de Carnaval. Paseaban cogidos de la mano por los jardines, a la luz de la luna. Se notaba que ambos estaban impacientes, pero él mucho más. Se sentaron en un banco. Sólo se oía el cri-cri de los grillos. Y una lechuza ulular por el fondo. No hacía falta que hablaran. En una mirada Draco se disculpó por todo lo que hizo. En otra ella le aceptó las disculpas. En otra Draco se le declaró. En otra más ella se le confesó. Y en una última Draco la besó. Un beso no físico. Simplemente un beso. Y de ese pasaron a otros. Otros ya materiales. Esos que hacen que se te erice la piel. Esos eran los besos. Al principio suaves y lentos, para saborearlos. Pero después rápidos y apasionados cual llama de fogata salvaje. (N/A: Diooox, qué pedazo de frase.. Es que es para imprimirla y colgarla en un cuadro XDDD Va, que sigo, que sigo .. XD)

Draco la agarraba fuerte, pero no le hacía daño. Ella notaba pequeñas cosquillas que le subían por la cadera. Ambos sonreían sabiendo qué pasaría después. La americana beige de Draco ya no se sabía donde estaba. De pronto Hermione lo paró y éste puso cara de agobio mezclada con la de cachorrito abandonado. «Aquí no, por favor. Ven, vamos.», le había dicho ella. Ambos iban besándose por los pasillos (donde más parejas compartían impresiones) y no se daban cuenta, pero corrían bastante.

Habían llegado a la Sala Común de Slytherin. Hermione ni se había parado a pensar en dónde estaba. Ni miraba a su alrededor para fijarse en las diferencias con la de Gryffindor. Draco la guiaba poco a poco hasta su dormitorio. Se besaban a cada instante. Por fin llegaron. Los compañeros de Draco o estaban profundamente dormidos o ni siquiera estaban. (N/A: Opto por la número 2, ¿Qué os parece? xD) Draco la sentó en la cama con parsimonia.Ella le sonrió convencida.

**There you go**

_Ahí vas_

**Flashing fever from your eyes**

_Centelleando fiebre por tus ojos_

**Hey babe, come over here and shut down tight**

_Hey cariño, ven aquí y cierra firmemente _

Draco ya tenía desabrochada la camisa y Hermione iba descalza. Ambos estaban ansiosos, pero no querían sobre pasarse con el otro. En especial él, que debía creer que ella era de cristal, porque no hacía otra cosa más que preguntarle si estaba bien. De pronto ambos pararon. Ella estaba debajo de él. Sonriendo. Y él encima de ella. Sonriendo. «¿Estás bien?», preguntó una vez más el rubio. Ella asintió contenta y luego se le tiró al cuello a abrazarlo. Esto pilló desprevenido al chico, pero le deolvió el abrazo.

**I'm not denying**

_No estoy negando_

**We're flying above it all**

_que volamos por encima de todo_

**Hold my hand, don't let me fall**

_Coje mi mano, no me dejes caer_

-Draco-Dijo Hermione en bajito

-¿Hm?-Hizo el chico

-Yo.. bueno.. yo..

-Sssh.. -Le puso un dedo en los labios-No te pasará nada, te lo prometo-Y entonces ella sonrió.

_  
_**You've such amazing grace**

_Tienes una tolerancia asombrosa_**  
I've never felt this way... **

_Nunca me había sentido de este modo_**  
Show me heaven **

_Muéstrame el cielo_  
**Cover me **

_Cúbreme_

Draco había tumbado a Hermione, quien, aún a pesar de la promesa del chico, estabalgo nerviosa. Draco la besó como nunca la había besado y entonces ella estuvo completa y totalmente decidida.

-Vale-Dijo la castaña tomando a Draco por la mejilla y acercándolo para besarlo.- Creo en tu promesa.

**  
Leave me breathless **

_Déjame sin aliento_**  
Show me heaven please **

_Muéstrame el cielo, por favor_

**  
**Hermione se incorporó y se deshizo de las alas con un breve hechizo. Después hizo ademán de quitarse la parte de arriba, pero Draco la detuvo. Se acercó a ella y se la quitó él muy despacio. Ambos sonrieron. Ella se levantó y se bajó la falda, quedando sólo en ropa interior. Más sonrisas, a cada cual más nerviosa. Draco se quitó la camisa y cuando iba a bajarse los pantalones ella lo detuvo. Se acercó a él y se los quitó despacio. (N/A: Naah, sólo es por seguir el esquema anteriooor :P Aunque, Xiaoyu-chan, no me negarás que una visión de Draco así no sería emocionante!! xD) Finalmente ambos acabaron en la cama besándose cada vez más fugazmente.

**Here I go **

_Aquí voy_**  
I'm shaking just like the breeze **

_Estoy batiéndome justo como el viento_**  
Hey baby I need your hand to steady me **

_Hey cariño necesito tu mano constante en mí_

Y entonces llegó la hora. (N/A: Parece que es la hora de morir, pero NOOO XD) La poca ropa que aún les quedaba desapareció a los pocos minutos. Draco iba dándole pequeños besos en el cuello y en los hombros. Ella le tacaba el pelo y se dejaba llevar.

**  
I'm not denying **

_No estoy negando_**  
I'm frightened as much as you **

_Que estoy tan asustada como tú_**  
Though I'm barely touching you**

_aunque apenas te estoy tocando_**  
I've shivers down my spine**

_tengo temblores en mi espina dorsal_**  
And it feels divine**

_Y es genial_

Al cabo de un rato Hermione ya vio a Draco moverse. Desde luego había cumplido su promesa. O eso, o ella estaba demasiado relajada. No pasaron ni quince segundos cuando Hermione ya no pudo resistir más y empezó a gemir.

**  
Show me heaven**

_Muéstrame el cielo_**  
Cover me**

_Cúbreme_**  
Leave me breathless**

_Déjame sin aliento_**  
Show me heaven please**

_Muéstrame el cielo, por favor_

Hermione se había agarrado a la espalda de Draco y éste la besaba continuamente.En aquel momento Hermione se había acordado de todas las veces en las que había estado charlando con Draco. De todas las miradas y las sonrisas. Y al abrir los ojos seguía esa mirada penetrante. Esa mirada que la volvía loca. Esa mirada perfecta. Pronto Hermione sentía que iba a estallar, y Draco también.

**  
If you know what like**

_Si sabes qué es ir como_**  
To dream a dream **

_de sueño en sueño_**  
Baby hold me tight**

_Cariño cójeme firmemente_**  
And let this be yer **

_Y deja estar este anhelo_

Hermione había abrazado a Draco como si tuviese miedo, aunque en realidad no sentía miedo ni por asomo, pero fue más un acto reflejo que otra cosa. El chico sonrió y la besó en la cabeza. En realidad le estaba haciendo daño en la espalda y un poco en el cuello, pero no se lo iba a decir. No podía cortar el 'feeling' del momento. De pronto notó cómo Hermione lo soltaba y agradeció ese gesto. Él le sonrió. Y ella a él.

**  
Show me heaven**

_Muéstrame el cielo_**  
Cover me**

_Cúbreme_**  
Leave me breathless**

_Déjame sin aliento_**  
Show me heaven please**

_Muéstrame el cielo, por favor_

**..................................................  
**

Después ambos se quedaron dormidos y tapados con las sábanas verdes del Slytherin. Pero antes de que Hermione cayera rendida, un pensamiento pasó por su mente. «Por fin me encontré. ¡Sí!»

_**NOTAS DE AUTORA:**_

Con "Cierra firmemente" se refiere a acabar ya, en ese momento. A no dejarlo pendiente. A cumplir lo que iba a hacer.

Bueno, bueno, bueno. Song-Chap, Lemon (Para ls que os guste, claro :P) y totalmente D/Hr. En realidad no pensé en meter el Lemon, pero al final surgió. Bueno, es un Lemon muy suave... Porque he leido algunos que son muy fuertes. Ya no sólo con ese contenido si no que también con lenguaje obsceno. (Y en la categoría de G y PG!!) En fin, no hablaremos de eso, que me pongo malita :P

Bué, por fin he terminado estos dos últimos capítulos. Después de estar tantos días sin actualizar!! :P En fin, que ya he empezado el nuevo curso, así que no esperéis actualizaciones fluidas. Lo siento, pero así es. Espero que hayáis disfrutado con esto lo suficiente como para no tirarme cosas a la cabeza xD Bueno, va, respuestas a los Reviews

**ReVieWs:**

**·Ross Malfoy:** No podías faltaarr!! Desde hoy te nombro la madrina del Fic :P Porque aunque algunas personas leyeron los primeros capítulos y me pusieron reviews, tú seguiste ahí al pie del cañón D Buff.. Estoy intentando hacer lo posible para que la guarra de Kaliska no le diga nada a Herms, que si no me muero. Este capítulo era como para evadirnos del mundo real. Sólo importa esa noche. Ese momento. 'El momento.' ;)

**·Xiaoyu-chan:** El review más largo en toda mi historia de escritora de Fics!!! Jajajaj En fin, que fue todo un placer lo de que admiras mi forma de escribir. De veras, por poco lloro cuando lo leí. Besotes!! Sigue conmigo y continúa la trayectoria del fic (

**·NayaraVector:** Eres la primera persona que critica algo mío. Y me encanta. Siempre hay que tener una primera crítica. Y la tuya no podía ser mejor. Gracias. Tendré en cuenta tu review. Ah, por cierto.. por si te interesa, la canción de este Chapt es de **Jessica Andrews **y se titula **Show me heaven**. Las canciones de los otros capítulos son las dos de **Avril Lavigne**, la que escucha Hermione en la radio es **He Wasn't** (Capítulo 4) y la que usé para la declaración de Ron se titula **Fall to pieces **(Capítulo 5)

No dejaré avances porque no sé cómo va a ir esto. Espero que os haya servido como una buena dosis, ya que no sé cuándo sacaré tiempo para escribir. Tal vez ahora tarde el doble en eswcribir un capítulo largo. (

De todos modos, esperadme. Porque volver, vuelvo seguro.

Besotes a todos/as!!

Kire


End file.
